A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart
by AlandrasChaos
Summary: A sequel story to "When the Seas Turn Red, My Hailed Hero". After losing his dearest friend and lover Melina Denneth. Teyshan, the second Prothean alive now must help Javik and Diane search for others of his kind. All while trying to find answers to what happened to Melina and help bring unity in a broken galaxy. Post ME3 Destroy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey all if you have not read any of my other stories, I highly suggest you start with my story "When the seas turn Red, My hailed hero." It will make everything in this story make much more sense. As the majority of the main characters in this story are original. I hope you enjoy this sequel. Happy Reading!**

 **A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

He was proud, tall and strong. His golden eyes showing not a hint of weakness. Only resolve and strength. It had felt like a mere life time since Teyshan saw another one of his kind. Javik had a commanding presence about him. His hues pointed sharply in Teyshan's presence. Teyshan quickly knelt down on his knee, his right arm crossed in front of his chest, bowing his head at the elder Prothean standing in front of him. It was custom to bow in front of a commanding officer or a Prothean older then you to show respect of their strength and skill. Teyshan could feel his old customs coming back into his mind. It was all about the show of strength, to ignore the weak and to never give up. The Prothean remembered growing up in war time. Even with the Reapers bearing down on everyone's neck. The Rules were always so strict. He remembered his kind being admired and revered from all of the lower races. To be held at such a high standard, they had to live the high standard. Those not meeting that, were quickly snuffed out.

"Kasen illalu vran, Javik" Teyshan spoke, his head bowed. The younger Prothean held his form still.

"Na Teyshan, no need to speak the dead language." Javik walked up to the younger Prothean. He placed a hand on his shoulder to acknowledge the sentiment and took a step back away from Teyshan, giving him his space to stand. The younger Prothean quickly stood up, his four golden hues avoiding eye contact with the elder. Their customs with eye contact where very much different then humans. Humans always seemed to demand eye contact, yet staring was considered rude and foolish in Prothean culture.

"I heard you were the avatar of Truth in our cycle." Javik's voice carried itself. Finally shouldering off the heavy customs, Teyshan straightened himself up and nodded in response.

"You have heard of me?" The younger Prothean asked.

"Yes, we all heard of you. A young warrior who had promise of leading his own soon in the new cycle." Javik turned away from Teyshan, walking around the room a bit. When he turned his form back to face Teyshan a small smile spread acrossed his face.

"Yet I had failed, the Empire failed." Teyshan only shook his head.

"The cycles are over dayvek va." Javik's voice grew more tight.

"Yes, illalu" Teyshan bowed his head. Two of the younger Prothean's eyes gazed down at his feet, the other two gazing up at Javik, watching him pace the room. Yet the thought of Melina had all that had crossed his mind. The fact he had met the only other living Prothean in the galaxy was monumental, and all he could think about was his lost lover. His head slowly rose back up, all four golden eyes laying rest on the elders form.

"Why do you, the human Alliance need me for?" Teyshan finally broke the silence that was growing between the two. His top lip began to pull back in a bit of frustration. There was a lot of questions that haven't been answered. Even though Teyshan was told the Alliance needed all the help they could get, why did they need to bring Teyshan into this? Why did the human Alliance insist that the two living Protheans get together and meet, even though the Reaper war was now apparently over, according to Admiral Hackett.

"We are to find anymore Prothean's that might be in hibernation, and to bring them back to help build strength back to the galaxy during these weak times. Maybe then the Empire can be rebuilt." Javik spoke truthfully.

"Is that even wise?" Teyshan pressed. "You knew what the empire was like. These humans, Turians, the Asari and every other race wouldn't stand a chance!" Teyshan snapped at Javik, his golden eyes growing dark with a new found sense of anger.

"Stand down, Teyshan" Javik turned towards the younger Prothean. Yet Teyshan didn't stand down like he did before, he only held his ground.

"You Javik and I. We have had time to observe what these young species are like. We have had time to see what has changed. If we are to bring back anymore Protheans. They need to see what we see. We can't live like we did back in our time." Teyshan's voice grew soft, yet stern.

"I see, they didn't call you the avatar of truth for nothing, dayvek va." Javik nodded.

"I will help, just as long as you Javik can guarantee that nothing else will come along and hurt these young species, not even our own." Teyshan's sub harmonics wavered as he held to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes" Javik sighed, turning his form away from Teyshan's and gazing out the window.

"I also want to find her." Teyshan's voice dropped

"Who?"

"Melina Denneth, retired Human Alliance Soldier. She was the one who woke me up from my hibernation. I wish to find her." His sub harmonics grew tight. Yet with this revelation, Javik turned slowly, his gaze boring into Teyshan's. Feeling his blood rise, the younger Prothean lowered his head a bit.

"You, A Prothean, have bonded with a primitive?" Javik pressed.

"Yes." Teyshan's golden hues closed.

Teyshan could hear the elder Prothean scoff at the idea. Yet he kept his head bowed in respect. Even with no need to keep old formalities, Teyshan couldn't help himself for following the old customs. They were so ingrained into his head it was next to instinctive. Even Javik couldn't help this.

"Foolish.." Javik snapped, walking past the younger Prothean's form and out the door, leaving Teyshan by himself. Taking a deep breath in, Teyshan's golden hues followed Javik's form as he walked out of his room. Turning away from the spot, the Prothean slammed the door shut and walked back over to the window of his room. Clenching his jaw tight, the muscles in his face contracting as he ground his teeth together. Teyshan slowly sunk down to the seat at his desk. Leaning back, the Prothean held up his arm, activating his omnitool. Scrolling past several options, Teyshan selected a image of Melina.

 _"What are you doing?" Melina laughed, hiding her face under her pillow. The woman's face glowed . Her deep brown hues peeked up from the pillow and gazed over at Teyshan. Her hair curls framing her beautiful face. The Prothean quickly snapped a photo of this soft and gentle moment. This was the moment the Prothean saw Melina at her happiest and truest self._

 _"You are a thing of beauty Melina" Teyshan's voice grew soft._

 _"Oh, even more beautiful then the Asari? Nothings more beautiful then the Asari" Melina joked._

 _"Yes, more beautiful then them." Teyshan smiled warmly._

 _"Well I think your wings are beautiful." Melina giggled. Acting like he was offended, Teyshan poked the woman in the side. She threw her pillow at him before jumping off the bed and running out of the room._

Snapping himself out from his own vivid memory, Teyshan gazed up from the image of Melina and back out the window, his eyes narrowing.

#

The 'Jupiter's' morning call and woken everyone in the bunk block. Teyshan snapped straight in his chair. He must of fallen asleep at his desk again. A nasty habit the Prothean had not meant to form. It had now been several weeks since he escaped the colony. Hearing no word about any survivors, the Prothean began to stop relying on those around him and more on himself. Standing up from his chair, he sauntered over to the heavy bunk door and pulled it open. The dreadnaught's doors where not powered. Preferably either in case of an emergency or to conserve power. Standing outside of his room was, besides for Melina, his only friend Diane. The Asari scientist was always so outspoken and alive. She was supportive and bubbly. Yet since their escape from the colony, like Teyshan. The Asari had grown quiet. They were both silently mourning the death. No.. Loss of their friend Melina.

Diane was holding two trays of food in her hands. Holding one out to her Prothean friend, she motioned for him to sit down with her to eat. Getting the hint, Teyshan gently took one of the trays and dragged himself over to one of the tables far away from everyone else. Teyshan preferred to keep to himself as much as possible. The less he knew everyone and the less they knew of him, the easier it was to move through day to day business. Sitting down acrossed from Teyshan, Diane sighed softly, gazing up at the Prothean.

"I.. heard your meeting with Javik didn't go so well.. A few weeks ago, you never really talked about it." Diane brought up. Hoping to spark some kind of interaction with her friend.

Teyshan sucked in air sharply and only shook his head before gazing up at Diane, his golden eyes narrowing. This was obviously a sensitive topic for him.

"As you know, Javik and the human Alliance wish to find other Prothean's in hibernation. Javik called me foolish for bonding with a 'primitive' as he put it" Teyshan's sub harmonics grew tight.

"He sounds like a tight ass Teyshan, ignore him." Diane lightly joked, wanting to lighten the mood.

Teyshan only sighed, stirring around his food on the plate. The Prothean seemed lost in thought once more. Diane never seen him look so lost before. Even after he had woken up many, many months ago the Prothean had woken up with purpose from the get go. Now he was doing all he could to stay out of site and to wish the days away quietly.

"Look, maybe I can pull some strings around here. I know a few people who owe me a few favors. I know we are still relatively close to the colony. Maybe we can get them to send us down on a shuttle and say we can gather a few things. Then we can look around and get a few answers as to what actually happened to Melina." Diane suggested.

This thought suddenly brought Teyshan out of his slump. These past few weeks, the Prothean had felt incredibly lost with no purpose. Being cut off from the very thing he yearned for had drove him crazy. Now he could start his search.

"Thank you Diane." The Prothean nodded. Finishing up his food, Teyshan stood up and placed his tray in the tray receptacle. Walking back over to his room, the Prothean sat back down at his desk and pulled up his omnitool.

" _Dear Melina,_

 _Your Human Alliance has said communications are still down, except between major hubs. I suppose it is more important to send data packages between ships then it is between two omnitool users. This method of communication is so poor then what we had back in my time. Though I suppose it all can't be perfect. It has been some time since I have last seen your beautiful face, or those brown locks of hair curls you possess. Your human alliance will not give me any answers as to what happened down on the colony. Diane and I are going to search around, hopefully.. Get some answers ourselves. I understand you may not receive these messages, it eases that emptiness that grows in my heart. Hopefully now I can focus on finding you. That is my main purpose. I need to rest now. I will send you another message in due time._

 _Much love, your Prothean,_

 _Teyshan"_

Sending the message and shutting off his omnitool. The Prothean lowered his head into his arms, dozing off once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 2: A new friend**

 _Melina stood outside in the back yard. Her leather coat wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her ember curls pulled back behind her ears. It was brisk outside. The weather was beginning to grow colder on the colony, the seasons changing. It was evident in the trees. The once dark green leaves changing to a crisp yellow. Leaning against the wall, the woman held a small cup of tea in her hands, cradling it. This was a habit she did every morning. Observing the birds in the trees, watching the morning dew dissipate off the leaves as the sun rose. Taking a small sip of tea, the woman raised her head, blowing out a small stream of breath into the air, watching the small puffs float off into the air. This had always entertained Melina. Teyshan took a step out the door, reaching out and touching the woman on the shoulder, snapping her out of her day dream, her brown hues gazed up at the Prothean, a warm smile pulling her cheeks wide. The Prothean always noted the way the woman's cheeks would dimple when she smiled wide. Whenever Melina was happy to see him, her eyes would crease along the corners, nose would wrinkle and those dimples would appear. He always enjoyed seeing her smile like that._

 _Teyshan took a gentle step towards the woman. They had began to grow more affectionate with each other. Ever since Melina saved his life, they had cared deeply for each other. The human was brave in her actions, yet she was so gentle in her touch. Her eyes always so warm. Those pink lips soft. She was so intoxicating to him. He never could get enough of her warmth, those gentle looks. Or that smile. Reaching out with his hand, he tugged on the woman's leather coat, pulling her close to him. Leaning down to her face, he planted a gentle kiss upon those pink lips of hers. Something he could get used to doing rather quickly. Pulling back, Teyshan gazed deeply into the woman's brown eyes. She bit at her bottom lip._

 _"Mmmm" he rumbled_

 _"Mmmm, what?" Melina inquired. That beautiful smile tugging at the sides of her mouth._

 _"Nothing, Melina" Teyshan returned the smile._

 _"Uh huh.." the woman laughed, nuzzling herself into his form. In return, the Prothean wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Holding her close._

Teyshan snapped up from his chair. Blinking his four golden eyes, the Prothean realized he had once again fell asleep at his desk. Teyshan initially never slept that much. Even when he was more then exhausted from fighting so long ago, he never slept much then as he did now. Groaning, he felt his muscles contract under his thick skin. Raising his arms out in front of him, the Prothean stretched out his arms then slowly stood up to avoid the blood rushing to his head. Turning and bending in his room, Teyshan slowly worked his joints back into a state where he could at least move some what normally. He really needed to stop falling asleep at his desk.

"So foolish.." Teyshan snapped at himself.

Walking out of his room, The Prothean walked over to the food table, picked up a tray and began to pick out any edible food they had out. Not exactly thrilled at his choice of food, the Prothean scoffed slightly before finding a far away table in the lunch room. Sitting down, Teyshan took his fork and began to stir around his food.

"What's the matter grandpa, can't find anything good to eat?" A muscled human soldier plunked down acrossed from Teyshan, a joking smile teasingly pulling at the corners of his mouth. That is what many humans called a "shit eating grin". Two of Teyshan's golden eyes looked up at the muscled soldier, the other two remaining focused down at his food.

"Hellooo I am speaking to you, can you not speak English you dumb alien!?" The soldier sat there smiling even wider, snapping his fingers in front of him to hopefully get Teyshan's full attention. Sighing softly, Teyshan gazed back down at his food with all four eyes, the top of his lip pulled back in disgust. He knew better then to try and get into an argument with the foolish human. He proved to be to dumb to understand a logical conversation. It was a wonder this man even made it into the military. The Human Alliance seemed to hold themselves in high regard.

"What's a matter, did you lose your little human pet back down on that colony we found you on?" the soldier was growing snarky. Teyshan suddenly felt his blood boiling. His emotions snapped. Slamming his fork down onto the table, the Prothean snapped up arm towards the soldiers neck. Before the man could react, Teyshan pulled him acrossed the table and slammed him against the wall. It was obvious the Prothean moved much quicker then a human could. Holding him up around his neck, his three fingers dug deep into his wind pipe. Teyshan's golden hues growing dark, his lip pulled back exposing his teeth.

"Do not ever, bring that up." Teyshan snapped at the soldier. The Prothean's eyes narrowed, he could see the blood struggling to pump around the man's neck. His veins grew thicker the more tighter his squeeze grew.

"Hey hey hey, Teyshan is it?" Another soldier gently walked up to the Prothean's side. Gently placing a hand on the Prothean's arm. It broke Teyshan's attention, two of his golden eyes glanced over in the man's direction.

"Rupert is just an ass man, let him go. He isn't worth your time. Ok?" The soldier gently suggested, his blue eyes inquisitive and gentle. Heeding his suggestion, Teyshan suddenly let go of Rupert's throat and let him drop down to the ground, causing him to crumple. Stepping away from the pitiful excuse of a human Teyshan shook his head and sat back down at his table. Rupert scurrying away as quickly as possible. The other soldier stood there watching as Rupert ran away, he turned his attention back towards the Prothean.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I don't even know why Rupert is still around man. He's going to get himself killed one of these days. May I sit down?" the soldier asked.

Teyshan snapped him a sharp glare before nodding a bit. The soldier sat down acrossed from the Prothean and crossed his arms in front of him. Those blue eyes kept gawking in the Prothean's direction. It had caused Teyshan to grow a bit uneasy again, the last time somebody looked at him like that was when Diane first met him and insisted in asking a whole bunch of questions.

"I'm Dean. It's nice to meet you Teyshan." The soldier held his hand out to shake Teyshan's own hand, but the Prothean only gazed down at his food, ignoring the gesture. Dean awkwardly pulled his arm back towards his side, letting it drop into his lap. Sighing a bit, the man tipped his head.

"Look.. I.. know who you are.. And I know who your friend was. It was Melina right? Melina Denneth. Her and I served a few tours together while she was in the military." The man spit out. This fact immediately caught the Prothean's attention. Turning his focus away from his food, all four of his golden eyes gazed up at this interesting human named 'Dean'. A friend of Melina's could possibly be a friend of his. Maybe then he could get some answers.

"Yes" the Prothean simply answered

"I'm sorry you lost her back down there. She was a hell of a soldier. A hell of a person." Dean simply shook his head. Those normally inquisitive eyes looking more sad.

"She was… is." Teyshan's voice dropped, his sub harmonics growing tight.

"You don't believe she died, do you?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Well, knowing Melina and how strong she was. I've got a feeling she would of found a way to survive. She was good like that. The woman never lost anyone under her command. You know honestly the only person I believe she lost was her husband." Dean sat back into his chair blinking a few times. This revelation made the Prothean lose all feeling in his arms. It would understand why she was so protective of him. Not losing a single soldier, yet losing the very man she had loved had riddled her mind of blame. Things about the woman he loved where beginning to make sense now.

"Melina saved my life, Dean" Teyshan spoke softly, his golden hues blinking at slightly different rates. This made Dean raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" the human asked.

"We had a assassin human break in one day. He tried to kill me. She jumped in front of him and managed to stab him instead. She saved my life" Teyshan closed his eyes gently, recalling the memory like it was yesterday.

"That was just the type of person Melina was Teyshan, she would risk her life for anybody she cared about. It was obviously she cared deeply for you just by the way you speak about her." Dean began to smile.

Teyshan opened his eyes and nodded in agreement. Stirring his food around with his fork once more. One of his eyes caught a glimpse of Diane walking over to their table. Sitting down next to the soldier. The Asari took a double take at Dean.

"Dean? Dean Hemmett? Is that really you?" Diane squealed, a bright smile spreading acrossed the Asari's face.

"The one and only beautiful Diane. It is so good to see you!" Dean turned himself, reaching out and pulling the Asari into a tight hug.

"I see you met Teyshan" Diane laughed.

"Yeah, he's a hell of a guy." Dean beamed.

"He's something else isn't he." Diane looked over at Teyshan, who looked a bit lost. Diane perked up and patted Teyshan on the hand.

"When Melina was stationed on the 'Crusader' so was Dean and I. We all got to be pretty good friends then." Diane was all smiles.

"We were like the 3 musketeers" Dean laughed.

Teyshan looked at the two sideways. Melina never really revealed much of her time in the service. The Prothean took this as something he wouldn't pry at. So it was refreshing to hear what the woman's life was like before she became a scientist. All warriors held their own tales inside, either treasuring the moments or banishing them out of thought. It was good to hear Melina's life wasn't all doom and gloom in the service. Teyshan knew how much she had missed her husband then. Finishing his food up on his tray, the Prothean sat back and watched Diane and Dean talk about their time together. Yet his mind seemingly floated away from the moment, taking him back to the time when he had served in the Empire. Jokes and games were rare moments. The Empire never allowed Prothean's to gamble. Games of chance were a severe punishable infraction. Teyshan had heard Javik joke about how they would be sent to their death but the Empire wasn't that insane, though it seemed like it from time to time.

"So Teyshan." Dean broke the Prothean out of his thought. "How did a Prothean become an avatar? I heard you are the avatar of Truth much like how Javik is the avatar of Vengeance. This must be a huge deal" Dean asked. Those blue eyes inquisitive once more.

Teyshan leaned back in his chair a bit, taking a small breath in. His golden hues searched Dean's face before he answered. Tipping his head, he could tell the human was very curious in nature. Then again, not many people had met a Prothean, let alone two.

"Every Prothean was required to serve a certain amount of years in the Empire before living a civilian life. This allowed our civilians to fight the Reapers if necessary. It was either that or one became a scientist." Teyshan sighed a bit. "If you pursued a military career with the Empire, and showed traits that out shown others. You became an avatar. Javik didn't become the avatar of Vengeance until his last mission to continue the empire and military into the next cycle. To be the revenge of our people and the Empire. Javik showed all the ideals the Empire looked for in that. I became the avatar of truth early on in my military career." Teyshan nodded.

"And why is that?" Dean tipped his head.

"I was a foolish rebel." Teyshan's eyes narrowed. "That is what my commanding officer called me at times. But I made a good Prothean soldier."

"I see…" The man shook his head. Teyshan knew he was going to like this man. It was a nice feeling to open up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 3: A broken promise**

 _"We are all going to the same place, I will see you soon. I promise you" Melina whispered to Teyshan, a tear escaping from one of her deep brown hues. He brushed the small tear off of her pale cheek. Her skin soft under his touch._

 _"I love you Teyshan." Melina's gaze grew warm. A gentle smile peaking from the corners of her mouth._

 _"And I, Melina, love you." He whispered close to her. Closing his golden eyes, he pressed a deep kiss upon her lips. Treasuring this little moment they shared. He knew it was dangerous outside the shelter. The quicker they could escape, the faster the two could be together again. Pulling away from Melina, Teyshan turned himself, keeping two golden eyes gazed upon her before he charged out the door with his group. Being away from her pulled at his heart, but he knew he would see her soon. She never broke her promises.. Ever._

The memory kept whirling around in the Prothean's mind. The shuttle ride was a few hours long. Melina never broke her promises to Teyshan. This alone had kept his hopes knitted together. He trusted in her judgments. The Prothean knew how good of a soldier she was. How strong she was committed to the cause. It couldn't be possible that she died. Yet why wasn't anyone telling him what had happened to the rest of the shuttles. What happened to groups B and C? Did they escape? Did they even know? It was now a known fact the Reapers were dead. The galaxy was in such a fragile state. So he supposed anything could go. At least he no longer would have to worry about watching over his shoulder constantly. Returning back to the colony in its broken state would be so strange.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Dean asked from the other side of the shuttle. Teyshan gazed up at him, not answering his question. The Soldier was around Melina's age. In his early thirties. Those inquisitive blue eyes seemed to pierce out from the darkness. His sandy blonde hair spiked up. Like Melina, he was pale in color, adorned his face though was dark spots, or what humans called 'freckles'. Teyshan was still learning what the names of things where. Even though it had nearly been a year since he woke up from hibernation.

"You will soon begin to ignore that Dean, Teyshan tends to keep to himself most times." Diane was sitting next to the Soldier. Dressed in a clean pair of tight fitted scientist uniforms. It had been a few weeks since Teyshan last cleaned his dark armor. The soot had built up along the edges. The Prothean had far more important things to worry about then making sure his armor carried a shine.

Feeling the shuttle rumbling and shifting, they slowly landed back down. The side door slowly opened up. Teyshan took immediate mental note that they ended up landing near the landing zone they where picked up from just weeks ago.

"Alright, Alliance says you have approximately six hours to look around for anything you need. Meet me back here at 0600 on the dot if you want a ride back." The pilot called out from his seat.

"Roger that Jimmy." Dean laughed, saluting him mockingly as he left the shuttle.

"Ha ha, shut it Dean." The pilot laughed out from inside the shuttle.

Paying no attention to the banter of the others. Teyshan immediately took off jogging towards where the shelter used to be located. Diane following him.

"Wait up Teyshan, don't run off to quick!" Diane called out, having a hard time keeping pace with the Prothean.

Teyshan didn't care about her request. Jogging off from the landing site, the Prothean weaved himself around the rubble. He noted more buildings where blown up since they were last at the colony. The Reapers really did a number on things. The clouds in the sky weren't as thick as they were before, though the sky was still gray. Small slivers of light peaked out from the sun. The air still smelled overwhelmingly like death and dust blew up easily. The galaxy would never be the same after this. Though at least this cycle survived and would be able to rebuild, hopefully stronger and smarter this time around. Finally walking up to the demolished shelter. Teyshan collapsed down to his knees. The Prothean sat there looking onward. The shelter wasn't totally vaporized, but the energy beam from the Reaper blew almost all of the building away. Anything located inside wouldn't have survived at all. Feeling his heart sink the Prothean closed his eyes and sighed inward. When Diane was able to catch up to him, tears began snaking their way down her cheeks.

"Teyshan?" She quietly asked.

The Prothean didn't respond. Taking a closer look. Diane noticed the Prothean was silently praying to himself. Was it for hope? For protection or guidance? Diane couldn't tell. For it was all in his dead language, but it was a touching and beautiful moment. Stepping back away from him, the Asari held her hands together and bowed her head until he finished.

Teyshan rose back up to his feet, taking a deep breath in and walking closer to the rubble. The Prothean reached over to one of his hands and pulled his leather glove off. Stuffing it into his day bag. Teyshan looked back over at Diane.

"Maybe I can read what really happened here." Teyshan called over to Diane, who simply nodded. Pulling back his top lip. The Prothean walked over to one of the far corners of the wrecked building and kneeled down. Touching the wall, the Prothean closed his eyes and began to immerse his mind in with the DNA, reading the memories like they happened yesterday.

 _"Miss Tammy, why did that lady kiss the alien?" the little girl asked her guardian._

 _"Because she loves him, is that so wrong?" Miss Tammy responded with a gentle smile. Reaching out the older woman pulled the little girls coat back up over her shoulders. It was obviously to big for the orphan, but what they could find, they would get for the small ones._

Teyshan opened his eyes, his golden hues searching the floor. This was the same little girl that had asked him if they would of survived all of this. As much as he wanted to tell the little human have grave the situation was at the time, being the avatar of truth and all. He knew her morale would hit rock bottom if he did speak the truth. A white lie was the best for all then. Sucking in air quickly the Prothean held his breath. This was beginning to be to much for him to take in. Walking down the wall, closer to a blast mark and charred ashes, the Prothean reached out and touched the blast mark, his eyes immediately closing.

"What is he doing?" Dean whispered to Diane. The Asari smiled weakly.

"He's reading his surroundings right now. Prothean's can read other people, other species, he can feel what you feel, he can read your memories, know your deepest secrets. As well he can share memories and secrets in return. Protheans can also do the same with surroundings and objects. It's can be used as a form of communication. Kind of like how the Asari mind meld, but much more advanced." Diane explained.

Toning out their voices, Teyshan focused back in on the memories just under his touch, his four golden eyes shut tight, his mouth partially agape. He could almost feel the pain in this spot. He was almost afraid to open his mind to read it.

 _"Are you guys ready? Just think this is a big tame of tag and our goal is to make it to the Alliance ships. Then we will be safe." A voice was heard in the background. The couple who had been hugging each other looked up._

 _"What did she say?" The woman asked._

 _"I don't know, I didn't quite hear her." The man dropped his arms down to his sides. Looking over at his wife, the man shook his head. He felt hurt, scared. He felt worthless for making his wife leave the Citadel. The man felt like a fool for thinking they were more safe there then they were at home. Now they were going to try and escape in hopes to even survive._

 _The ground trembled violently near the shelter. The couple sank down to their knees, knowing what this was. Holding each other the couple looked into each other's eyes, tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly the building over flowed with red energy, burning the skin off their bones, then bones turned to ash. They were no more._

Teyshan snapped himself up and away from the singe mark on the wall. His golden hues bugged wide. Running his hands over his face, the Prothean took in a deep breath, holding back the overwhelming emotions.

"Never, have I seen death so close, never have I felt it so hot." He mumbled to himself.

"Teyshan, what happened?" Diane inquired

"No" he snapped

"Ok.." Diane pulled back, shaking her head. Never had she seen the Prothean look so distraught and upset over something. Except when he was pulled back from possibly saving Melina. He was more angry then though.

"There is nothing here." Teyshan spoke bluntly. "Only death." He shook his head. Beginning to walk out from the rubble and into the clearing, something odd caught the Prothean's eye. He turned his form to get a better view. There was a dark mound on the ground, sitting halfway behind a over turned hover car. Jogging over to this mound, Teyshan kneeled down and cautiously picked up the dark leathery object. It was a leather jacket.

"Hey Teyshan that is..-"

"Melina's jacket" Teyshan cut off Diane.

Taking a closer inspection, Teyshan immediately took note that the jacket was missing half of the left sleeve. The rest of the left side of the jacket was badly burned and singed. Closing his eyes, Teyshan focused in on the jacket, opening his mind.

 _Melina grabbed one of the kids by the arm, pulling him behind the over turned hover car. The giant beam of energy blowing past the two and straight into the building. Breathing heavily, the woman looked over at her left arm, it was badly bleeding, and the leather had melted into her skin. Pulling off her right sleeve, she shrugged off the rest of the leather jacket. Reaching over, she gently pulled the left sleeve off of her badly bleeding left arm, crying out in horrible pain. Managing to pull the burned coat off of her, she chucked it down onto the ground._

"She didn't die in the blast." Teyshan's eyes snapped open, looking over at Diane. Much to the Asari's surprise. A huge smile spread acrossed her face.

"This.. This.. Is good.. Now we need to find out what happened to her after that." Diane's voice trembled at the news. Teyshan was relieved. Knowing the woman he had cared for wasn't dead. Now he needed to find out where she could of went. Knowing she was still with her group, it was time he now turned his attentions back towards the human Alliance. Now hopefully he could get some answers out of them.

#

Teyshan was standing alone in the Admiral's quarters back on the 'Jupiter'. His quarters where much more comfortable then what Teyshan had been stuck in. But at least the Prothean didn't have to share a room with any others. He was thankful for that much. Watching the fish swim around the tank build into the wall, his golden eyes closed for a minute, mustering up the courage. Admiral Hackett stood in front of him, his arms crossed behind him. His gaze as stern as they always were. It seemed like the man never slowed down. He never cracked. He was emotionless, like a giant wall nobody could ever figure out how to tear down. A good reason why he was an admiral. A damn good leader.

"I want to know what happened to the rest of your shuttles, Admiral Hackett." Teyshan asked gently. His sub harmonics tight, not wavering. The Prothean's golden eyes locked dead on to the man. Spending enough time with humans, he knew that is exactly what they wanted. To look them dead in the eye like they were being hunted down. That was respect, and it went against everything Prothean culture was about.

"Would you please explain in more detail what you mean Teyshan." Hackett requested.

"I wish to know the status of the other two shuttles you sent down to rescue us. They did not return with the shuttle I was on." Teyshan pressed.

Watching the Admiral beginning to pace his room, the man reached up and ran his hand over his mouth and gently sighing. This seemed to be a common sign with frustration among humans. Blinking a few times, the admiral turned himself back towards Teyshan and only shook his head no.

"As you know Teyshan, small communications are down. The shuttles never arrived back on this dreadnaught or any others around these coordinates." Hackett's voice grew stern and dark.

"What does this mean?" Teyshan only shook his head, his hopes had began to drop once more. A sick feeling growing at the pit of his stomach.

"It is presumed, that whomever was on the shuttles and the colony are dead." Hackett looked the Prothean deep in the eyes. "Before the Reapers where shut down, the colony had been completely exterminated." Hackett looked down at the ground. "They weren't harvesting, but destroying. I am sorry" The Admiral looked back up at the Prothean, standing his ground once more.

Teyshan could feel his heart sinking back in his chest, his body started to tremble. Turning away from the Admiral without a word being said. The Prothean walked back out into the hall and jogged towards the elevator. Jumping in when the door opened. Teyshan snapped his hand up and activated the doors closed. The Prothean slowly sunk down to the floor, his dark armor grinding as he leaned back against the wall. Reaching up he covered his eyes, his emotions finally bubbling over, tears began spilling down his cheeks. His world had been shattered.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This story is much darker then "My Hailed Hero"! But this allows for character growth. I want to share a side of Teyshan we haven't seen before. He's no longer emotionless, but just simply someone with a big heart. I also want to share a side of Melina we rarely saw in the last story through memories and flash backs. Do I sense lots of tender moments? Sure do! Keep your eyes peeled for future chapters. I've got the time right now to write them! Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 4: A foreign world, a familiar face.**

The overhead fan whirled around and around stirring the stale air in the science department. It was loud enough to drown out the unusual hum of the dreadnaught. Diane looked up from her desk over at the wall clock, sighing at the recognition little time had passed since she last looked at the clock. Tapping her finger against her desk, the Asari stood up and slid her chair back. Looking at maps all day could only do so much to help Teyshan's situation. Diane knew the Alliance wanted help finding anymore possible Prothean survivors from the last cycle. Over hearing their new motto was "No lives left behind." Yet it had seemed they tried brushing off everyone's lives in the small colonies. Not even searching for survivors and assuming everyone was dead. This bothered Diane, though she supposed they were to better focus their attentions on the human home first. Which was Earth. Walking over to the elevator, Diane pressed her hand over the call button and waited for the doors to open. Moments later the doors slid open and she stepped inside. Leaning against the wall, Diane closed her eyes feeling the elevator move to the lower floors.

Diane walked out of the elevator and into the lunch room. She always thought Teyshan had it lucky. His bunk room was located just outside of the lunch room. He didn't have to walk very far to receive his food. Then again he was located in more of a noisy part of the ship. Diane's room was just located next door to the science center, which was always dead quiet. Avoiding eye contact with a lot of the soldiers sitting in the lunch room, Diane moved quickly over to Teyshan's door and nudged it open, seeing as it was cracked open. The Asari's eyes quickly darted down to the floor, seeing as the Prothean was sitting down, his legs tucked up under him. He was meditating.

"Oh sorry, Teyshan I'll go." Her voice barely carried acrossed the room,

"No, sit." Teyshan motioned for Diane to sit down at his desk chair.

"Ok" Diane quickly moved around his form and sunk down onto the chair, her gaze never leaving the Prothean. Yet despite his small interaction with her. He still sat in the middle of his room, all four golden eyes closed. His hands on his knees. Yet something seemed different about him. He didn't seem so large or bulky. That's when Diane immediately noted Teyshan wasn't wearing his armor. It was in a neat pile at the edge of his bed, polished and shining. For the past few weeks she noticed the Prothean not taking care of his armor like he used to when Melina was around. He took great pride in his armor set, but it was obvious the Prothean had larger concerns in mind, now that Melina was gone. So what prompted this sudden change in Teyshan? Why was he meditating or not wearing his armor. Why was his armor clean? What was going on in his head.

"Teyshan, is everything alright?" Diane pressed. "Your not accepting what Admiral Hackett told you, are you?"

"Yes" Teyshan hissed at Diane, his head then sunk down, two of his golden eyes opening a little. "No.." He sighed. "I can't accept that Melina is gone." He finally broke.

"It doesn't matter what we are told Teyshan. Not until we have firm evidence whether she is alive or dead we will not accept anything. Ok?" Diane shook her head, her blue hues searching Teyshan's golden eyes. From this moment Teyshan understood, if he gave up on trying to search for Melina now, she would be lost forever. This wouldn't be a fact he would ever accept. He made a promise to continue to fight for what they had. If he turned his back on this promise he made with Melina, he would breaking the very fabric of the relationship he built up with her. She was a woman who would never give up. An yet he had been sitting in his bunk shattered and falling apart, giving up.

"I should get going, we are about a half a days traveling time from reaching Earth. I suggest you rest up while you can get the chance." Diane suggested before leaving his bunk.

Teyshan stood up from the floor. Stepping over to his bed, he sunk down against the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling, the Prothean's eyes began to grow heavy from sheer exhaustion. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 _"Teyshan!?" Melina called out from the bathroom. Her voice sounded full of distress. Hearing her from his room, he perked up. Teyshan was in the middle of polishing one of his large barrel pauldrons when he heard her cry out his name._

 _"Teyshan come quick, hurry… please!" Melina cried out once more._

 _Hearing her cries, Teyshan dropped his pauldron gently to the floor and rose up to his feet. Quickly running over to her room and entering it. He noticed the woman was standing on top of the waste receptacle or what humans called a 'toilet'._

 _"What is wrong Melina?" Teyshan asked, his sub harmonics wavering in concern._

 _"Get it.." Melina seemed to cower on top of the toilet, her arms held tightly to her body. Immediately reaching out and pointing at the far corner of the bathroom, Her eyes widened._

 _"Teyshan get it its moving!" The woman cried even louder._

 _Stepping in to see what all the fuss was about. The Prothean noted there was a eight legged insect on the floor. It was small in size, and relatively harmless. Scoffing at the woman's obvious upset. Teyshan reached down and scooped the insect or what humans called a 'spider' into his hands._

 _"Go throw it outside, or something. Get rid of it!" Melina snapped, pulling her arms tight to her body once again. The site made Teyshan suddenly break into a fit of laughter. Taking the harmless creature outside, he placed the spider down into the grass and stood up. Turning around he noticed Melina standing by the door, her face twisted with disgust._

 _"A strong, independent, warrior like you Melina, and you are afraid of what you call a spider." Teyshan laughed._

 _"Oh shut it." Melina's eyes narrowed, the corners of her mouth quivering as the woman held back a smile. Teyshan laughed once more, the whole thing was ridiculous._

#

The Prothean grabbed his day bag. Packing some essential items into it, he clipped on his armor over his under suit and tossed the bag over his shoulder. Making his way out of the landed 'Jupiter' following what seemed like the endless hoards of human Alliance soldiers. 'Jupiter' had been in charge of picking up survivors off a multitude of colonies. Yet it was the very first ship Teyshan had been on since Melina took him to the Citadel half a year ago. Figured it would be the ship he was now serving on, under Javik. Life had a way of working itself out. Teyshan spent his life fighting under the Prothean Empire, he goes to hibernate believing he was to lead his small band of soldiers into the next cycle to only wake up to them all dead, and the cycle's young species taking over. Teyshan would have never figured he would of ended up falling in love with a 'Primitive' as Javik put it. He lived nearly a year of his life in freedom, only to have everything taken away and be swept up in a new mission to find his brethren, serving under Javik of all species.

Diane was standing outside of the port, drinking a cup of tea. Teyshan immediately noticed her waiting for him after he left the dreadnaught. She did speak of meeting up after they landed. The Prothean walked up to his side, his golden eyes narrowing from the bright sunlight peaking through the clouds. Earth certainly was much brighter then his little colony was, even on a mid summers day. Shielding his sensitive eyes, Teyshan gazed over to Diane who was brightly smiling.

"First things first Teyshan, we need to get assigned to our bunks, then I suppose we can look around. Wouldn't hurt stocking up on supplies you know." Diane suggested.

"Yes." Teyshan nodded slowly lowering his hand and squinting from the bright light. His eyes began adjusting to the change slowly.

Surprisingly Earth wasn't as hard hit as the colony was. At least not in the area they had landed in. Seemingly enough people got this area cleaned up to be livable in. Yet the dirt and soot was thick and the clouds covered the blue sky. This seemed to be an ongoing thing with all planets. Best to make of the situation though. They no longer had Reapers harvesting everything that moved. Teyshan followed Diane towards one of the local apartment buildings. The Human Alliance and teamed up with The Turian higharchy to turn this small port into a local hub for trade and to re-supply before turning around for another trip out. Krogan stood watch at the hub's corner, eyes gazing around to make sure nobody where to cause any trouble. Yet when the Krogan's eyes landed upon Teyshan, he did a double take, never seeing one of his kind before.

Following Diane inside one of the buildings. The Asari held out a piece of paper to the small human sitting at the front desk. Scanning her eyes down the paper, the woman looked up at Diane and over to Teyshan. Seemingly confused for a second, the woman then tipped her head and smiled a bit.

"Ok you miss are on floor 4, room 484. Sir you are on floor 5, room 515. You are welcome to stay as long as you need." The woman nodded before handing over their keys. It looked like such a primitive out dated system. But with technology down and the need to conserve power it worked.

#

Teyshan got settled right into his small apartment. The Jupiter was set to stay on Earth for several months getting service done before the next tour. The Prothean thought he should make the best of this time and get comfortable. It would give him the time he needed to find answers about Melina and even help Javik a bit in his mission. Granted Teyshan didn't honestly agree with Javik's idea of bringing back the Empire, going out to find more Prothean's gave Teyshan an old sense of purpose once more. Granted Melina had gave him a reason to live, Teyshan missed the days where he was able to feel like he got a good honest amount of work done. Everyone went a bit stir crazy every now and then. Working the dig site filled that gap, teaching Diane and Melina what these gadgets were, what his days were like in the Empire. That only did so good until after the assassination attempt and Melina fell into a emotional down fall. He then ended up having to take over the whole dig site himself and watch over the woman. But that was his life, and he missed it. The change up felt a bit refreshing though.

Teyshan was sitting on the floor, meditating when he felt an odd buzzing on his left arm. Holding it up, his omnitool activated, the bright orange glow filling the dark space Teyshan left himself in. He was getting a call from Diane.

"Yes?" He answered.

A fuzzy screen of Diane popped up on his Omnitool when he answered the call. The Asari looked likes all the color drained from her face. It was rather alarming to see.

"Teyshan, get down to the hospital, immediately. No time.. to explain just meet me here." Diane rushed over her words, nearly stuttering.

"Where is it?" He shook his head.

"A block south and it's on the left." Diane immediately cut the call.

Lowering his arm down to his side, Teyshan shook his head a bit in confusion. Normally Diane was either bubbly or calm and collected. More so the later now that Melina was gone. This began to concern him. He had hoped his friend was feeling alright. Did she fall ill? He didn't know but he knew to not waste any time getting down to the hospital.

Making his way down the stairs, and out into the street, The Prothean looked around until he got his bearings. Jogging down the sidewalk and darting around people, Teyshan grew even more concerned when he finally caught glimpse of Diane standing outside the hospital doors looking nervous. Quickly walking up to the Asari's side. Teyshan walked up to the Asari and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright Diane?" he asked sternly. Diane only brushed his hands off of her shoulders shaking her head.

"No time to explain, just follow me." Diane rose her eyebrows. Turning herself she walked straight in, followed closely by Teyshan.

The Prothean was now more confused then ever. Diane had never blown off his questions. She never looked so concerned and urgent before. Had she found a friend in the hospital and wanted him there for support? This he did not know. As they walked down the hall and made a left. Teyshan ignored the stray gazes a lot of the attendants gave him. Obviously the Prothean was not phased by any of the attention he received.

Diane planted her feet outside one of the hospital rooms, she motioned for Teyshan to step inside the room. Growing even more confused. The Prothean narrowed his eyes and shook his head no. Not without knowing what was going on.

"Just.. Go.. don't ask questions." Diane softly snapped, nudging the Prothean into the room.

Teyshan slowly stepped into the room, his heart racing in his chest. The Prothean didn't know what to expect and he took a quick mental note over the fact Diane did not follow him inside the room. This made him a bit nervous. Pulling his top lip back, he walked closer to the middle of the room and gently pulled back the curtain that hid the patients bed in privacy. His golden eyes gently gazed upon a woman who laid in the hospital bed. Her left arm was wrapped up completely in gauze. The left side of her face a bit burned and her face was also wrapped by gauze, covering her eyes. What stuck out to Teyshan was the woman's dark brown hair, granted it was matted it held soft curls that framed the face. It suddenly hit him in a flood of emotions. Sinking down to his knees, the Prothean reached out and touched the woman's hand. His whole body quivering.

"Melina?" he asked.

"Who is this?" the woman responded. Her voice hoarse and dry.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this far! Specially of those of you who have been reading this whole story come together. You are all the best. I hope to continue to pump out as many chapters as possible. I noticed I am putting more content into these chapters then I did my previous story. So huzahh! I hope you continue to follow me on this new journey and in the mean time, Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 5: The once lost flame**

"Who is this?" The woman asked, her voice hoarse and dry. She strained to speak. Feeling the foreign and very alien hand touching the top of hers, she gently pulled her hand away, her mouth pulling into a frown. Her fingers curled into a small fist.

"Melina, it's Teyshan." the foreign voice then sounded very familiar.

The woman immediately recognized it. Gasping, she reached out for his hand, feeling around for it until the Prothean wrapped his fingers softly around hers. Melina's heart began beating hard in her chest.

"They told me you guys, didn't make it." Melina's voice strained. It was obvious the woman was holding back her over flooding emotions. Suddenly a wide smile spread acrossed her pale colored cheeks. Teyshan reached down and gently brushed some of her curls out of her face. Not that it was bothering her but more out of habit.

"I was told the same." Teyshan's voice dropped, his sub harmonics growing tight.

With this revelation, the woman tipped her head gently, the smile slowly fading off into a frown. Shuffling herself, she managed to pull herself up into a half sitting position. Teyshan reached behind her and fluffed her pillows to support her back.

"Thank you." Melina's voice was barely above a whisper.

Teyshan gently let go of her hand. The Prothean looked over the woman's form once more. For how damaged up her body was, she was still the beautiful woman he had come to love. Her strength and resolve proved that this woman continued to fight to live, even with the knowledge that Teyshan had disappeared himself. Walking away from the bed, the Prothean scooted the small chair up closer to the bed. He sat down in it and once more reached up to her right hand and cradled it in his palms. The gentle touch made Melina smile once more.

"What happened to you Melina?" Teyshan bluntly asked. The Prothean was tired of everyone skirting around from answering any questions.

The question made the woman sigh softly. Her head sunk a bit, the smile fading. Her hand clenched a bit in his hand.

"The second group to leave..the shelter didn't.. make it.. They were caught in cross fire after you had left. So when it came time to leave, my group was flanked by that damned Reaper." Melina began to sob. "The whole building, just.. blew up.. I was so close to that..energy blast that..it burned all the skin clean off my arm.. That damn blast burned my corneas. I nearly lost all my sight. Yet I was able to save that little boy." Melina sobbed. The woman shook her head, the gauze wrapped around her eyes beginning to grow wet from her tears. "I passed out from shock." Melina reached up to wipe her tears away only to realize she couldn't. She dropped her hand back down.

"When I woke up.. We were on a Batarian ship, headed back to Earth. Who would of thought a Batarian Merc band would of saved a group of humans. I thank them to this day for that. I've been here ever since. Obviously the hospital doesn't have the resources to heal me up the proper way, so I have to do it the old fashioned way." Melina's sobbing had slowed, a weak smile spread acrossed her lips.

"My vision should return, it obviously won't be as good as it once was, but.. At least I am not blind. Just a bit.. Hampered at the moment." Melina joked.

Even after facing death right in the face. Even after the news of losing half of her group, and being stuck in a hospital bed for nearly a month. The woman still held her sense of humor. This was a trait that Teyshan had admired Melina for. When facing tragedy right in the face, she still managed to keep moving forward, even when she was alone. At least Teyshan had Diane to fall back on the past month.

"You are still beautiful Melina." Teyshan's voice dropped an octave. He cradled her right hand close to him, feeling little warmth radiating off of it.

"Oh, oh don't do that voice this is a bad time to get me all excited." Melina cracked another joke. This made the Prothean laugh. It felt good to laugh once more.

"But seriously Teyshan, thank you. I needed to hear that." The woman turned herself towards the direction Teyshan was sitting in. Granted she couldn't see him, she could imagine the way he looked. His armor polished, those golden eyes trained on her like she was being hunted.

"They haven't kept your hair curls brushed soft." Teyshan remarked, his top lip pulling back at the sight.

"You.. Worry to much about my hair." Melina smiled brightly.

"Let me touch your face." The woman reached out to him with her left hand. Her arm wrapped up to the shoulder in gauze. He wondered how extensive her burns had been. Seeing apart of this in her memories from her leather jacket, he knew how grave the situation was. Heeding to Melina's wish. Teyshan gently stood up and leaned close to Melina, his warmth radiating over her own form. The Prothean nuzzled his cheek against her left hand tenderly causing the woman to smile warmly. Taking both of her hands, the woman ran her fingers over Teyshan's head, feeling the thick leathery skin sculpt down towards his cheeks. She loved the way his head was sculpted. Closing his golden eyes, Teyshan rumbled under her soft touch. That warm smile grew acrossed the woman's cheeks, her teeth bared a little. Running her fingers over his forehead and eyes and down to his lips, the woman tipped her head and cupped the Prothean's face. Taking the hint. Teyshan leaned close to the woman's face and pressed a tender kiss upon those soft lips of hers. Wrapping her right arm around his neck, the woman returned the kiss deeply. Holding it there for a moment, Teyshan gently pulled back. Reaching up he ran his fingers down the woman's cheek, careful to avoid touching the gauze that they had wrapped around her eyes.

"I missed..that.. I missed you." Melina whispered.

"So have I." Teyshan nuzzled her hand once again before sitting back down in his chair.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Teyshan leaned back in his seat, crossing his leg in front of him.

"You caught me at a good time actually. Doctor said I have at least a week before I am discharged, then its on to physical therapy for a few weeks to get the strength back in my arm then I am good as gold." Melina beamed. "I get the gauze wrapped off of my face tomorrow."

"This is good." Teyshan reached out and gently cradled the woman's hand back into his once more, gently squeezing it.

A doctor walked into the hospital room, gazing down at the two. He looked from Melina over to Teyshan, a brow raising. Obviously the thought of the strange looking couple running through his head. It was common to see a human with an Asari, but even more to see then with a Turian, let alone a Prothean. Teyshan was more then sure the doctor didn't even know what species he was. Checking Melina's charts, he sighed and looked back over at Teyshan.

"Alright sir, I hate to break you two up but this little lady needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow." The doctors voice was warm and welcoming.

"Oh come on.. Just ten more minutes?" Melina joked.

"Not now Melina, you need your rest. Your boyfriend can come back first thing in the morning." The doctor winked at Teyshan. This only caused the Prothean to blink.

"Alright, let me say bye then." Melina chuckled, shaking her head. Respecting her wishes, the doctor nodded and left the room. Teyshan's golden eyes keeping a sharp gaze on the man until he was out of view. Leaning up close to Melina, Teyshan nuzzled her cheek. Smiling at his tender touch, the woman reached up and cradled his face close to hers. Turning her head, she placed a loving kiss upon his lips.

"I'll return tomorrow." Teyshan whispered in her ear.

"Promise?" Melina giggled.

"Promise" Teyshan rumbled.

Reluctantly pulling away from Melina, he ran his hand gently down her cheek, standing over her for a second before stepping away from her bed.

"Sleep well." The Prothean rumbled, turning away from her bed. Teyshan walked out of the room, noticing that Diane was sitting outside of the room in a chair. She was reading some emails on her omnitool.

"You didn't want to go in to see her?" Teyshan quietly inquired.

"You needed to see her first Teyshan, I'll go and visit sometime tomorrow." Diane smiled up at the Prothean warmly.

#

A single circular rug sat in the middle of the apartment floor. A pile of shining dark armor sat glistening in the corner, weapons laid out in an organized fashion. Various parts sat strewn about. The room was dark, only the flicker of a few candles casting out a gentle light. A picture of Melina sat on the night stand next to the bed. Sitting on the rug, the top of his under suit pulled off and laying on the floor next to him. Teyshan sat meditating in his room. His legs tucked up under his form, his hands sitting on his knees. The Prothean made no sound, only focusing in on his soft breathing. Those golden eyes shut tight. Occasionally his wings would twitch acrossed his back, the light breeze from his overhead fan catching them. His feelings and meditations were deep until he was interrupted by a nock on his door. Turning his head, the Prothean stood up. Stepping lightly to his door, he pulled it open. The very person standing on the other side was Javik.

Immediately Teyshan bowed his head, crossing his right arm over his chest. Darting his eyes away from Javik he motioned for the elder Prothean in to his apartment.

"It looks like you have made yourself comfortable Teyshan." Javik walked around his apartment, his golden eyes gazing over the younger Prothean's set up. Teyshan straightened himself up, watching the elder look around.

"Yes" Teyshan simply replied, growing suspicious as to why the elder Prothean decided to pay him a visit.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your mission Teyshan." Javik voice drew out. The elder Prothean was gazing down at the picture of Melina sitting on the night stand.

"No, illalu." Teyshan bowed his head, a unsettled feeling growing at the pit of his stomach. Had Javik paid him a visit to continually scold him about his choice in bonding with a 'Primitive'? Hearing the elder draw in a long breath and sigh softly, Javik turned his gaze from the picture over to Teyshan.

"I.. heard about Melina, heard about her extended knowledge of Prothean technology. I believe she could be useful for our mission, dayvek va." Javik's voice dropped. His sub harmonics strained.

Teyshan's golden eyes suddenly darted up, his gaze meeting up with Javik's. The icy cold look Teyshan got sent a small shutter down his spine. Javik was a strong leader, and he commanded his space. It was rather overwhelming. Teyshan remembered his commanding officer wasn't this stern.

"Yes, Javik. The amount of knowledge Melina holds had surprised me when I first met her. She will prove to not hinder our mission but greatly help us." Teyshan's voice was gentle. It was obvious Javik didn't want to bring in a possible distraction for Teyshan, but he knew just how helpful the woman could be. The more help they had, the better their outcome.

"Just.. don't become distracted." Javik hissed at Teyshan. "You may tell her tomorrow." Javik shook his head then left quicker then he had arrived. Watching the door close behind the elder Prothean, Teyshan stood slightly in shock. It was a great honor allowing Melina into the mission when he knew how close the pair was. Everything just kept getting better. Something the Prothean could easily get used to.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For those wondering what "Dayvek Va" and "illalu" mean. I have made these forms of respect in the Prothean language. Mainly I am to lazy to write the whole dialogue between Javik and Teyshan in Prothean. I also try to keep track of what these words mean and try not to recycle meanings. I used dayvek va at the beginning of "My Hailed Hero" when Teyshan first met Melina. Dayvek Va means Young One and Illalu means Elder. Hope this clears it up a bit for you. I might start writing some more dialogue in Prothean for shits and giggles. Maybe Teyshan will teach Melina some words. We shall see. Plus I also plan on making this story much longer then "My Hailed Hero" was. Until then, Happy Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 6: A new light**

Walking into the hospital room with a small bouquet of roses in hand. Teyshan immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Melina sitting up, surrounded by two doctors. One was looking at her charts while the other was slowly unwrapping the gauze that had been covering her eyes.

"Welcome back sir." The doctor looking at the charts smiled. Upon recognizing the doctor from yesterday. Teyshan nodded in return.

"Teyshan are you there?" Melina asked, a warm smile splitting her pale face.

"Yes." He gently rumbled, walking up to the side of the bed. The Prothean held onto the small bouquet, watching as the doctor slowly unwrapped the gauze layer by layer.

"Peter here said today's the day I can use my eyes once more." the woman giggled.

Teyshan merely gazed over at the doctor, his golden hues searching Peter's face. The doctor completely ignoring the gawking Prothean, gently and slowly pulled off the last layer of gauze wrapped around Melina's head.

"Ok Melina, I want you to keep your eyes closed. When I tell you to open them, open them very slowly. There is no reason to rush this ok?" Peter lowered his arms down, balling up the gauze in his hand.

"Ok, roger that sir." Melina smiled. Sitting there, the woman kept her eye lids clenched tightly. She sat there biting her bottom lip, brushing her hands together a bit. Teyshan knew this as a sign of excitement. His golden eyes darted over to the doctor, then back to Melina, not wanting to miss a moment.

"Alright ma'am you can open your eyes." Peter stood there, watching Melina.

Taking a small breath in through her nose, Melina held her breath for a second. Slowly breathing back out. Her hands quivered together in slight nervousness. Teyshan watched the way her body reacted to her emotions. It was amazing how expressive humans were. Slowly the woman opened her eyes. Reaching up immediately, Melina shielded her eyes from the bright light, squinting and closing her eyes once more.

"Ugh bright.. Everything is bright." The woman barked.

"Take it easy, no need to rush this." Peter suggested.

Groaning a bit, Melina covered her eyes with both of her hands. Opening her eyes back up, she slowly pulled her hands away. Squinting once more, the woman's dark hues gazed over in Teyshan's direction, a bright smile spreading wide against her cheeks. Teyshan immediately noted that something was off about her dark brown hues. Granted they still held their dark brown color, the pupils were slightly cloudy and gray in color. A sign her eyes had been damaged.

"Doc, everything's a bit blurry." Melina sighed. "I can make out shapes and light but its blurry." The woman's eyebrows knitted together in a soft frown

"Melina, that is normal. It will take some time for your vision to come back fully. A few hours, a few days at the most. Your eyes need to get used to being used again." Peter spoke softly. The doctor leaned close inspecting her eyes.

"Despite the residual damage, they look healthy." Peter pulled away and nodded towards Teyshan. "Anything you guys need before I go?" Peter asked.

"No sir." Melina's voice granted it was still hoarse was a bit stronger then the previous day. It wasn't until to long that the other doctor had left, leaving Teyshan and Melina alone in the hospital room. Moving closer to the side of the bed. Teyshan held out the bouquet of roses in front of Melina. The smell from the flowers wafted up right into the woman's nose causing her to smile wide with joy.

"To me it looks like a giant red blob Teyshan but I certainly know what these are!" She squealed in joy. Reaching out, the woman wrapped her fingers around the bouquet, lifting the flowers out of his hands. Pulling the roses back to her, she buried her nose into the roses, taking in the scent slowly and deeply. Her deep brown hues closed. Seeing Melina overjoyed with a simple plant would of initially confused Teyshan, but the time he had previously spent with her. He knew giving such a gift meant a lot. Melina laid the roses down onto her lap and looked up at Teyshan, a warm smile wrinkled her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Reaching out, the woman pulled Teyshan close to her face, reaching up she cupped his cheeks and pressed a hard kiss into his lips. A bit surprised by her sudden kiss, Teyshan groaned a bit. Closing his golden eyes, he returned the kiss deeply, running his hand through her soft curls. Melina softly broke the kiss, tipping her head a bit as she gazed up at Teyshan.

"You know I could just take you right now.." She whispered.

Clearing his throat, Teyshan gently pulled away from Melina and stepped away shaking his head. A gentle cackle beginning to grow from the pit of his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Melina crossed her arms, pretending to be offended.

"Now is not the time for that Melina, later though." Teyshan slowly turned back around, his voice rumbling.

"Ooooh, you are such a buzz kill." Melina smirked.

"What's this about being a buzz kill?" A voice popped in from the doorway. Whirling around, Teyshan's golden eyes rested upon the form of a muscled soldier, those blue eyes ever so inquisitive. It was Dean. Seeing the man, Teyshan gave him a brief smirk and backed out of the way so Dean could see Melina.

"And who is this may I ask?" Melina curiously tipped her head. Her vision wasn't strong enough to make out Dean's face. All she saw was a blonde haired blur.

"Melina its Dean, remember me?" The man's voice dropped.

"Dean! You son of a bitch come over here and give me a hug!" Melina held out her arms. Wasting no time, the man practically leapt over to the side of the bed and pulled Melina's form into his arms, hugging her tightly. Letting go, Dean stepped back, a bright smile spread wide acrossed his face.

"Teyshan, have you met Dean, we serv-" "Yes" Teyshan cut Melina off mid sentence.

"Your boyfriend over here nearly killed Rupert, if I hadn't of jumped in he probably would of popped his head off!" Dean exclaimed.

"Rupert is still serving? How has he not gotten court marshaled yet?" Melina's eyebrows sunk down into a frown. "Oh right, Reaper war." She shook her head. "Rupert was rather infamous in our regiment, Teyshan. He was known for being an extremist and a pretty horrible racist. He would pick on any alien he could find. I suppose to make himself feel better. It was known his father served in the First Contact War many years ago. So it would explain why he was a bit… uhm.. Coo coo." Melina's brown hues closed softly.

"Not even the Empire would stand for that." Two of Teyshan's eyes moved over to Dean, watching the man's face.

"So when can we break you out of this place? Are they holding you hostage here?" Dean joked, winking over at Melina.

"No, you can't break me out" Melina playfully frowned. "I've got a week left, give or take"

"Then, we will have to partaaay." Dean laughed.

Teyshan quietly left the room. Leaving Dean and Melina to talk amongst themselves. He felt rude standing there observing them. He figured Melina would want to catch up on the many years since she last saw Dean. Walking down the hall a bit. Teyshan turned around the bend, wanting to take a look to see what kind of food was sitting in the vending machines. His golden eyes looked down the list of items. Nothing seemed appealing, and what did sound appealing was either gone or no longer in existence. Sighing softly, the Prothean turned his head, gazing down the hall. Raising up his arm and activating his omnitool. Teyshan checked to see if he had any new messages. None. Dropping his arms back down to his sides, Teyshan walked back down the hall, sitting down in a seat acrossed from Melina's room, waiting for a opportune moment to enter back into the room. The two continued to spoke, laughs escaping from the room. It had seemed like a large amount of time had passed causing the Prothean to start to doze off until an Asari sat down next to Teyshan, her deep hued eyes gazing over at him. Turning two of his golden eyes to meet the gaze of the Asari he noted it was Diane.

"Hey." Diane smiled

"Diane."

"How's she doing?" Diane asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, the human doctors unwrapped her eyes this morning. Her vision has not sharpened, but Dean came in to check on her. They've been catching up since." Teyshan's voice was soft.

"Would probably explain why you are out here then, normally you are glued to her side." Diane chuckled.

Teyshan closed his golden eyes and sighed softly, straightening himself up in his chair. The Prothean crossed his legs in front of him. Turning his head back over to Diane, the Prothean's top lip pulled back

"What's wrong?" Diane asked her face dropping with concern.

"Javik arrived at my apartment last night." Teyshan tipped his head, baring his teeth a little.

"What did he want?"

"Javik came to tell me he wanted Melina on the team. Said her knowledge was useful. Just as long as I didn't get distracted." Teyshan's voice grew tight.

The color drained from Diane's face, her eyebrows knitting together into a sharp frown. Standing up the Asari crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I sure hope you aren't going to do what I think your going to do!" Diane's voice began to raise.

"No Asari! Do not think I would leave Melina for a moment!" Teyshan snapped back. His golden eyes narrowing.

"Yo, what's going on out here?" Dean's head poked out of Melina's room, hearing the two snap at each other.

"Foolish..to even think that." Teyshan hissed at Diane, brushing past Dean and storming off down the hall.

Diane sighed, quickly moving out of the way of the angry Prothean. She didn't understand what was going on in his head. He had seemed more edgy lately. Was it because now that Melina was around he felt torn between his duty to Javik and his love to Melina? The Asari didn't have much of a chance to understand Prothean culture more then Melina had. Running her hands down her face, the Asari gently stepped around Dean shaking her head. Walking up to Melina's bed.

"Diane! Good to see you, is everything alright out there? I heard you and Teyshan arguing. I've never heard him get so defensive before." Melina's voice dropped, her face full of concern. The woman's thin eyebrows raised up, her cloudy eyes looked a bit sad. Biting the inside of her lip Diane bowed her head a bit before her gazed met with Melina's.

"You remember Javik right.." Diane sighed

"Yes.. What's going on?" Melina pressed.

"As you know Teyshan had began serving under Javik's command ever since we boarded the Jupiter a few weeks ago. He has a side mission going on with Admiral Hackett about finding any other Prothean's out there, of course naturally I am also involved with the project." Diane's eyes carefully watched how Melina was taking all of the news in.

"Yes.. Go on."

"Well Javik dropped by Teyshan's apartment last night and told him he wanted you on board the project as well since, you've got better knowledge of Prothean's then even I do. He feels like you can be useful. Of course Teyshan being the only other Prothean Javik knows, he knows that you two are bonded. He didn't want Teyshan being distracted with you, so with how Teyshan has been acting lately.. I just.. well.. assumed he was going to leave you." Diane lowered her head.

Melina's eyebrows slowly knitted together into a sharp frown, biting at her bottom lip the woman shook her head. Reaching up Melina ran her hand down her face, groaning in frustration. She could hear Diane shuffling her feet in nervousness. Gazing up to Diane Melina shook her head slowly.

"Oh Diane, you don't realize how insulting this all is to Teyshan do you. Prothean's may have multiple partners, but once they fall in love and become devoted to someone, they are lifetime partners. They become bonded. It's a strong emotional connection that Prothean's hold dear in their culture. That's why Javik never bonded with someone.. Because he devoted himself to fighting the Reapers. That's why he is having such a hard time with Teyshan being bonded." Melina sighed once more. "I mean its possible for a Prothean to sever that emotional connection but they are never really the same again. It's like an emotional marriage I suppose." Melina shifted herself in her bed, leaning up a bit more.

"I never knew that.. I'm sorry.." Diane apologized.

"It's fine, I've slipped up too." Melina gave her friend a gentle smile.

#

Nearly ripping off his armor and tossing it down to the floor. The Prothean pulled off the top of his under suit and tossed it down on top of the rug. Pacing the room back and forth. His apartment was a fraction of the size Melina's house used to be, he wasn't able to move about much. Teyshan walked up to the window then paced back to his bed, slowly kneeling down to the floor. Closing his eyes to meditate, Teyshan was interrupted by a small buzzing on his arm. He was getting a call. Sighing inwardly, the Prothean activated his omnitool and answered it, the orange glow cascading against his face in the dark room.

"Yes?" Teyshan snapped.

"Hey.. Its.. Me." Melina's voice was soft over the call.

"Melina.." Teyshan's own tone grew more gentle. This was the only person who could calm him down immediately.

"I had to borrow Dean's omnitool. Mine didn't.. well survive the blast." The woman weakly chuckled. Teyshan could hear the strain in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Diane said, she told me what happened." Melina's voice grew even softer over the call. The Prothean could tell the woman was upset, but as usual was holding it together.

"No Melina, its alright" Teyshan felt a pang of guilt. His outburst against Diane was not necessary. He didn't even knew what came over him. All he had been feeling the past two days was confusion and excitement, all wrapped up in a tight package. The Prothean had never felt this way before and it was beginning to scare him. He hated the fact he had brought Melina into this. After all the woman had been through he didn't need to be adding to her problems. She just needed to focus on getting better.

"No, Teyshan. She's sorry ok." Melina sighed. "I explained to her about how Protheans bonded and.."

Teyshan couldn't continue to hear Melina apologize over something she had no control over, hearing the sadness in her voice bothered him.

"Melina" he interrupted. "Stop, it is in the past. Just focus on feeling better." He rumbled, yet his sub harmonics gave away the fact he was straining.

"Ok, goodnight then.. Will I see you tomorrow?" Melina breathed.

"Yes. Goodnight Melina. I will be over first thing."

"Ok." The woman hung up the call.

Slowly lowering his arm, the orange from the omnitool faded, leaving the Prothean in darkness once again. Sighing deeply, Teyshan shook his head, his golden eyes gazing into the blackness of his room. Sitting there with his arms in his lap, the Prothean's wings quivered against his back as his mind just kept replaying Melina's sad and hurt sounding voice. He had hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to ever do. What was going on with him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This story isn't going to be happy! Just warning you now. I am aiming for a substantial amount of character growth though, so just hold on for the ride! Until then happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 7: Old ways**

Birds sitting outside the hospital began to settle back into the trees. Chirps crying out into the once silent hub. Life had its way of worming back into the dead zones. The Alliance was already beginning to get reports of trees sprouting up in places that were once burned down. Green was slowly replacing the gray that took over since the Reapers arrived. Earth hadn't been destroyed. It was a chance to restart, not just for Earth but for many planets. A prime example of this was Tuchanka. The galactic community didn't waste any time in trying to rebuild. Granted the start was obviously a crawl, any movement forward was positive movement. The local hub was proof if the community worked together, you could get anything rebuilt quickly. The Reaper war had brought a lot of communities together. Even down to the fact Batarians were rescuing humans on colonies. This was unheard of.

Melina was sitting outside of the hospital alone. The weather was warm but Melina donned long sleeves. The skin on her left arm, which was still healing was sensitive to the sun. She didn't want to do anything to hamper its healing. Crossing her legs in front of her, the woman tipped her head back, her eyes closed under her sunglasses. She took in the warmth from the sun. The star her colony had orbited was much smaller in size then the sun was. It didn't give off as much warmth or light as the sun did. This was the first thing she noticed since going outside. Melina's vision still wasn't what it used to be. As the week had passed, she noticed shapes growing more defined, colors brighter and more beautiful. Yet a slight haze had always remained. This was probably the residual damage the doctors had talked about. Melina was still thankful her vision was saved, but a bit bummed her sniper skills weren't going to be as good as they once was. At least this would make Teyshan laugh as she would constantly lose their shooting matches. Anything to make him happy. He visited her in the hospital often. Bringing her a small bouquet of roses everyday. Melina began to wonder how hard of a time Teyshan had being separated from her. Diane would never speak of how the Prothean acted on the 'Jupiter'. Only information Melina found out was out of Dean, when Teyshan nearly choked the life out of Rupert. This concerned the woman. She knew Teyshan to be cut off from everyone. None conflictive and emotionless. He always had his walls up except for when Melina was around. Now Teyshan was more reactive and angry. She wondered what happened, where was this stemming from, she even felt like he had began to build up walls around her too, the last time he did was before the attempt on his life, over a half a year ago. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Melina stood up and grabbed her backpack. The hospital had supplied her with an extra change of cloths and the belongings she had when she was found. Though for some reason her guns magically disappeared… figures.

Looking down at a small piece of paper, Melina began making her way down the street. Her pace was slow. Her brown hues watching the hustle and bustle of the people around the hub. Many Turians and humans made their way around fulfilling errands, picking up supplies or window shopping. It reminded her a bit of the Citadel. How she missed that place though. Maybe one day she would go back when they made repairs on the station. It didn't take long for the woman to find the apartment building Teyshan and Diane were staying in. Walking inside, her eyes gazed around until she found the elevator. Melina hated elevators, they always took forever to get to your destination. Melina entered the elevator and rode it all the way up to the floor Teyshan was on. Walking out of the door, the woman adjusted her backpack over her shoulder, gazing back down at the paper. Looking at the room number, the woman turned herself, walking down the hallway and counting down the numbers till she found Teyshan's door. The woman didn't tell any of her friends that she was getting discharged today. She wanted to surprise them instead.

Melina bit her bottom lip, nerves made her hands quiver for a moment before she let out a deep breath, gathering her composure. Reaching up to the door she knocked gently and lowered her right arm back down to her side. Melina kept her left arm tucked in her pants pocket. Her skin and muscles ached if she moved it around to much. A hell of a thing surviving the Reaper blast, let alone still having her arm and vision intact. Hearing shuffling around in the room, the door moments later whipped open, surprising her a little. Teyshan stood in the doorway. The first thing Melina noticed that his light was off, only a few candles flickered in his room. Her brown hues gazed up at him, also noticing the top half of his under suit was off.

"Melina!?" Teyshan was surprised to see her.

"Suprissee." Melina smiled weakly, holding up her hands.

Teyshan's golden hues blinked a few times before his thoughts came together. He backed away from the door way and motioned for Melina to come in.

"Come in Melina, my home is your home." His voice grew soft.

The woman nodded and took a small step into his apartment. Her brown hues looked around, taking in all the details of his place. Granted her vision was atrocious in the dark, she noticed a picture of herself sitting on his nightstand. That fact brought a warm smile to her face. Teyshan slowly closed the door behind her. His dark colored armor was sitting down at the foot of the bed in a polished, organized pile. Another touch that stuck out to her was the rug on the floor. She knew the Prothean liked to meditate, the rug was a nice touch.

"I was discharged today, I figured I stop by to sup..-" Melina was interrupted by Teyshan walking up to her and pressing a deep kiss upon her lips. The woman wrapped her right arm around his neck, pressing her body up against his. Feeling the Prothean growing tense against her, he deepened the kiss, suddenly pressing Melina up against the wall behind her, their kiss growing passionate. Teyshan rumbled a bit before gently breaking the kiss. He pulled back just enough to gaze deeply into Melina's eyes. Reaching up, her cupped her cheeks, his golden eyes searching hers. The woman stood there pinned between him and the wall, her breath growing rapid and heavy. She was nipping at the back of her lip.

"I've miss you Melina." Teyshan whispered.

"I thought I lost you.." the woman whispered back to him.

"You have me now, don't you?" Teyshan began nipping at the side of her neck, feeling the woman's body beginning to squirming against his.

"Don't.. stop.." Melina groaned.

Teyshan's wings quivered against his back in excitement. Not wanting to move to far away from Melina, Teyshan reached up and pulled the woman's shirt up. Careful when it came to sliding her left arm out of it's sleeve. He knew to be gentle with her. Melina nuzzled herself against his warm body, reaching down and feeling his leathery skin, his muscles rippling under her touch. Teyshan shuddered under her touch, he missed the way she felt against him, the way she would melt under his touch. How she would breath and whisper his name. Never again would he leave her side.

#

Melina slept bare under the blankets, her face partially covered by her soft dark curls. Those dark brown eyes closed, a gentle breath escaped from her mouth as she laid still sleeping. Teyshan was sitting on the floor, once again wearing his under suit. Watching the woman in complete peace had comforted Teyshan's heart, knowing she was alive and safe with him. The past week and been draining to him. Javik would pull him away from his time spent with the woman to mull over ideas with Admiral Hackett about possible Prothean archives. Teyshan had made peace with the fact he no longer was going to fight early on. He had made peace with the fact he wanted to live a quiet life away from the hustle and bustle of the military with Melina over a month ago. Now he was caught up in the military life once more and he was dragging Melina along with him. Yet getting out and helping Javik was exciting, to help the Elder Prothean find more of their kind was honorable. Teyshan found himself split on what he wanted to do. This made him nervous. What did Melina want? Would she understand Teyshan's new found duty to Javik? He hadn't asked for her opinion and he was scared of what she was going to say, so he would just bury it for now and enjoy the time they had together. At least she would stay by his side and help as well. Then maybe after all this was done and over, they would retire from the military life once more on a small colony and settle down, have more shooting matches and just enjoy life.

Teyshan leaned softly against the bed, reaching up, his fingers curled around a small lock of the woman's tresses and brushed it back behind her ear. Melina buried her face into her own arms and groaned a bit, taking a deep breath in the woman's eyes slowly opened. Her cloudy pupils dilated from the darkness. He was beginning to understand Melina had a hard time seeing in such low light. On the other hand Teyshan's eyes could see every little detail in the dark. Prothean's had keen eyes but were sensitive to bright light.

"You slept well." Teyshan whispered, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss on the woman's soft cheek. She chuckled in response.

"You gave me a reason to sleep well.." her voice was gentle and sweet.

Melina sat up in the bed, reaching up with her right arm she ran her hand down her face and dropped it back into her lap. Raising her arms above her head, she twisted her body, her shoulders popping in response as she stretched.

"Ugh" she muttered.

Relaxing once more Melina leaned back down on the bed, nuzzling Teyshan's cheek with the bridge of her nose.

"Melina, I do not mean to pull you along into Javik's mission." Teyshan was beginning to grow nervous at her response.

"Teyshan, hun look. I've been stuck in a hospital bed for the past month, I'm looking forward to some adventure. So don't worry about it, ok?" Melina kissed his cheek tenderly. Teyshan slowly pulled away from Melina and stood up. Stepping over to the light switch, he turned up the apartment's light up enough so Melina could see a little better. Her dark eyes following his form. He didn't respond to her question, but merely gazed at Melina laying in his bed. He felt his heart slow in his chest seeing her look so comfortable and happy. Stepping back over to the bed, he kneeled down on the floor, reaching out and running his finger's through her soft hair. There was a lot on his mind, but he only kept his mouth shut and cherished the small moments. There would be time to talk of such things later.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 8: A mind to build the walls, a heart to tear it down**

Sitting at the small kitchen table, Melina was eating some blueberry pancakes she managed to mix up. Teyshan was off having a meeting with Javik. Now that Melina was there the older Prothean never randomly dropped by Teyshan's apartment at odd times. He would call him up on the omnitool and ask him to meet him at "classified coordinates" as Melina quickly figured out was in the 'Jupiter'. The dreadnaught was parked just outside the apartment buildings. There wasn't a safer location to discuss classified information. Yet the woman felt like she had been shifted to the side in this project. Diane knew more then Melina had, despite Melina having the more extensive knowledge about Protheans.

Some weeks had passed since she was discharged from the hospital. The woman had began regaining strength in her arm and her skin wasn't so tender to the sunlight. It had been a long process getting herself back in shape but yet she didn't feel the same, something inside her changed that day the colony was attacked, something inside Teyshan had changed. Pushing the plate away from in front of her to the other side of the table, Melina's gazed moved over to the small window, narrowing her eyes.

"Screw sitting around here.." the woman sighed.

Standing up, she pushed her chair in behind her and picked up her plate. Placing it into the sink, Melina moved over to the coat rack and picked up her small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Double checking to see if she had her apartment key, she placed it back in her pocket and left out the door, locking it behind her. Holding up her omnitool, Melina placed a call to Dean.

"Yeah Dean here, may you ask and you shall receive m'lady" Dean answered his call, slightly laughing.

"Lunch?" Melina's voice strained.

"Sure, let me just get my jacket."

"See you soon" Melina deactivated her omnitool and walked down the hall to go meet Dean at the local café.

#

Teyshan was more then happy to get out of the meeting with Javik. Wasting no time in leaving the 'Jupiter'. It seemed like each week was flying faster then the last. Buisness was bustling around the hub. More people were being found stranded in the galaxy and were brought in to the hub to help get them back to there feet. The human Alliance had a good system set up and it worked. Yet with each week that had passed was another week closer for the 'Jupiter' to be taking off again. Javik was increasing his meetings with Teyshan more and more. The Elder Prothean had seemingly took Teyshan under his wing, guiding him and collaborating ideas on where the next possible archive might be. Teyshan found himself growing more excited over the idea of leaving the hub and searching the stars once more. Now with the Reapers gone, it was a new adventure.

Making his way into the apartment building and riding the elevator up to his floor. The Prothean stepped out and gazed around, his golden eyes narrowing a bit. Walking up to his apartment, he unlocked the door and stepped in. He was met with a cold, dark room. Normally the lights were on and Melina would be sitting on his bed, either reading or looking up something on her omnitool. Yet she was gone. Teyshan's stomach sank. Setting his bag down by the floor, Teyshan gazed around the room. Noticing the plate sitting in the sink, Teyshan walked over and pulled off his glove. Touching the edge of the plate the Prothean focused in.

 _Melina was sitting at the table, not really interested in her pancakes. Her eyes kept gazing out the window, looking frustrated and a bit lost._

 _"Screw sitting around." Melina sighed to herself. She picked up the plate and placed it in the sink, walking away._

Teyshan's eyes snapped open. It was obvious the woman was getting a bit stir crazy and decided to leave for some time. Opening his mouth and baring his teeth a bit. Teyshan turned away from the small kitchenette and looked into his room. He realized he had been spending more time with Javik then he had been with her. This wasn't a healthy balance and Melina was growing upset over it.

#

Melina sat back in her chair, swirling her coffee around in its mug. Her brown hues gazing deep into the cup. Her nose wrinkled a little before clanking the cup down on the table. Sighing hard Melina shook her head a bit.

"Hey, I haven't seen you this stressed out since your husband died." Dean's blue eyes searched over Melina's form with concern.

"That is an awful comparison, I doubt that." Melina chuckled weakly.

"Is.. Everything alright with you and Teyshan?" Dean lowered his own cup of coffee, his inquisitive eyes trying to capture her gaze.

Melina got the sense he was gawking at her and looked up from her cup, her eyebrows sinking down into a sharp frown. Reaching up and running her hand over her face, she dropped her arms down to her sides and shook her head a bit.

"I bet this is what my husband felt like when I was gone on tour." Melina groaned

"He was supportive Melina, you knew that." Dean countered.

"Yeah but I bet he still felt alone." Melina leaned her elbows up against the table, burying her face into her hands.

"It's not Teyshan being gone that is bothering me to be honest. I can deal with that." Melina lowered her arms back down to her lap. "It's the fact, that despite being just as much apart of this project as Teyshan and Diane, I've been swept under the rug. You know why? Because I am a distraction." Melina snapped.

"How did Teyshan get swept in all of this, besides him being Prothean and all." Dean tipped his head.

"Oh get this, according to the counsel. Since Teyshan was serving under the Prothean Empire when he was in hibernation, he is still considered… to be apart of the Prothean Empire." Melina shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean's eyes grew wide.

"No, not joking. I asked Admiral Hackett about all of this. An since Javik is the older of the two existing Protheans, Teyshan serves right under him. That's why he got wrapped up in all of this. The Counsel now considers Prothean's to be an existing race and not a extinct one since there is proof more then just one survived. So in fine print, The Empire is still around." Melina leaned back into her seat once more, her brown hues looking a hint sad.

 **#**

The woman walked into Teyshan's apartment quietly, shutting the door behind her. Pulling off her back pack from around her right shoulder, she placed it up on the small coat rack. Gazing around the room, her dark eyes fluttered down to see Teyshan sitting down on the floor, his legs tucked under him. He was meditating. Walking around his form softly, she slid into the bed, leaning back against the wall behind it. Normally when Teyshan was meditating, she would leave him be, she knew how much he needed to clear his mind every day. It was a habit the Prothean always had since she first knew him. Biting her bottom lip, Melina turned her head and gazed back out the window.

"I need to know what's going on if Javik expects me to work with you guys." Melina broke the silence, pulling Teyshan out of his meditations. His golden hues snapped open, turning his head a bit. Sighing inwardly Teyshan closed his eyes once more shaking his head.

"Come on Teyshan! Talk to me.." Melina pressed.

The Prothean looked discomforted and a bit insulted by Melina's pressing questions. He pulled away from his spot and slowly stood up. Turning his back away from the woman he covered his face with his hands. The woman's eyebrows sunk down into a frown, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Why.. won't you tell me anything anymore.." Melina's voice wavered feeling her emotions bubbling up.

Keeping his back turned towards Melina, Teyshan turned his head to the side, gazing at the woman with one of his golden eyes.

"You know not to press me for answers, why has that changed?" Teyshan snapped.

"When I saved your life Teyshan, that's when it changed. That's when this whole relationship changed. When you decided to trust me. When we decided to become bonded and fall in love!" The woman raised her voice, tears beginning to trail down her pale colored cheeks.

"I can tell you what HAS changed." Melina snapped back at Teyshan. "You have."

Teyshan turned himself around, seeing the woman sitting on the bed crying broke his heart. Stepping closer to her, he kneeled down to her side.

"Look at us.." Melina sobbed. "What happened to us.."

Teyshan didn't answer but instead reached up and whipped away the tears falling down her cheeks. Melina's cloudy eyes gazed deeply into Teyshan's. She was searching for answers, some kind of clue as to how to fix the whole mess. The woman briefly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath regaining her composure.

"I need to have you trust me.. Just, let me know what's going on so I can help." Melina looked back into Teyshan's eyes deeply, her face empty of emotion.

"Yes Melina, I will." Teyshan reached up and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Thank you.." she whispered.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Just a short filler chapter. I will start progressing things here shortly. Thank you for all the wonderful views. You guys are the best. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 9: Chances**

Taking in a deep breath through her mouth, the woman nestled her eye close to the scope. Laying against the ground, her finger hovering over the trigger. Adjusting the Geth Javelin Sniper rifle against her shoulder. Blinking a few times, Melina's eyes trained in on the target in front of her. Breathing out slowly, she squeezed the trigger. The gun released a huge beam of energy, yet it flew by the target, not even scathing it. Leaning up, Melina squinted and silently cursed herself. Readjusting her grip on the Javelin, she shot once more, only having the beam fly over the target.

"Shit…stupid.. Why did I have to get injured… stupid stupid.." Melina cursed at herself.

The woman slowly stood up to her feet, leaning the Javelin up against her arm. Walking up closer to the edge of the shooting range, she observed the location of the targets. Reaching up with her right hand, she rubbed her knuckles into her dark brown hues, blinking afterward. Yet her vision was still a bit fuzzy. Scoffing a bit, Melina walked over to the work bench and laid the Javelin down on its side. Leaning close to the scope once more, she reached up and adjusted the lenses. The Geth sniper rifle was unlike anything her old Widow sniper rifle was. The technology was much more advanced, and not to mention everything was in an alien language. Though as guns went, it wasn't much different. Had a bit more of a kick then her Widow though. Sharpening and tuning the lens. Melina stood up from the bench and looked out the window from the shooting range. Time seemed to fly since she was rescued from the colony, feeling like it was a year ago even though only two months really passed. Each day her strength grew in her arm, her muscles and skin not so tender and nerves no longer tingling. Yet her vision never seemed to fully return. The woman was able to see well enough to cope. Reading was hard, but she was able to recognize faces. Though her sniping ability was nothing like it used to be and seeing in the dark was nothing but impossible.

Melina and Teyshan had got the call that it was time to board the 'Jupiter'. The dreadnaught was much larger then the last ship she was assigned on. She was able to get a comfortable sized quarters due to working on Javik's project up near the science department. Teyshan had his own quarters down on the lower deck of the ship near the cafeteria. Initially Melina wanted to protest the separation, but she respected Admiral Hackett's command. Teyshan was still serving and she had to follow the rules if she wanted to be apart of the project. Yet she still found time to spend time with him when he wasn't busy helping the other Prothean. Melina spent a lot of her time in the firing range, tweaking the Javelin to accommodate her poor vision and to hone her skills. It was a good way to pass the time. She had yet to meet Javik or hear really anything going on in the project except the fact they were all heading to Illos.

Pulling the gun off of the work bench, Melina walked back over to the edge of the gun range and set the Javelin back up. Leaning down next to it, she gazed into the scope, pulling the sniper rifle tight against her shoulder. Moving her finger over the trigger, she aimed and squeezed it. The Javelin howled as another beam of energy blew out from the end. This time the beam hit the edge of the target instead of missing it. She was getting closer, yet still no mark.

"You are off, your aim seems to veer to the left of your target human." A deep drawing voice spoke behind Melina. Taking his advice, Melina focused in on her target and re-aimed. Squeezing her finger around the trigger again, the Javelin released it's energy wave and blew the head right off the target. Leaning up to look, a sharp smile spread acrossed the woman's face. Her eyes narrowing. Not looking to see who was behind her, she slowly stood up, holding her sniper rifle close to her.

"You must be Javik." Melina breathed slowly.

Turning herself, Melina's cloudy eyes gazed upon the elder Prothean. He was a bit taller then Teyshan, his color mottling was a bit more rich in blue, his golden eyes more stern and sharp. Not even Teyshan was that stern when he woke up from his hibernation. More curious then stern. Javik had a very commanding presence. One thing that had stood out to Melina was the fact Javik's armor was very similar to Teyshan's but was a deep crimson red in color instead of the dark greenish black.

The older Prothean didn't acknowledge Melina's greeting, his golden eyes gazed over the woman, showing no emotion. The top of his lip started to pull back. Crossing his arms in front of him, he was demanding respect. Melina could read his subtle body language like a book. Raising her brow, the woman gave a slight chuckle and walked past Javik, placing her Javelin on the work bench, keeping her back turned.

"You have a poor aim human, you only got your target after I told you what you were doing wrong." Javik seemed to be testing her emotions.

"Because I'm partially blind." Melina shook her head, her smile spreading even wider against her face. Leaving the Javelin on the work bench, the woman turned herself to face Javik once more. Her cheeky smile staying adorned on her face.

"But thank you for that, now I know what I've been doing wrong." Melina's smile slowly started turning more snarky.

"I….see" Javik turned himself away from the woman a bit. His golden eyes searching the floor a bit. Melina could see it in the way he shifted and gazed at the floor. He was thinking. Was he confused? Did he doubt Melina's skills? Or was he impressed? That much Melina didn't know. Leaning back against the work bench, Melina crossed her own arms in front of her. Keeping her dark brown hues trained on the elder Prothean, studying in the way he moved, the way his body language screamed out at her. The subtle ways he would try to hide his emotions. To try and wall her off. This was all beginning to look a bit familiar. She had spent way to much time studying Teyshan, she knew what he was saying just by the way he was standing there gazing out at something. When your house guest was quiet, you got good at reading body language.

"Melina, it's nice to finally meet you, Javik." Melina broke the silence once more. Keeping her brown hues trained on the other, she watched him look up from the floor and take a slow breath inward. It was like he was trying to hold off conversation. It was a bit awkward. Javik had been brushing Melina off to the side, fearing she would be a distraction for Teyshan when she had been the complete opposite. He knew this and it was like he was trying to find the words to say to her so it wouldn't damage his own ego. If Javik even had an ego. Melina knew the Prothean was looking and hoping for any signs of respect towards him. Yet the woman wasn't going to give it to him. She honestly did respect the other, but she demanded as much in return. Her years in the military taught her to not let others step on you, no matter how much you respected them.

Drawing in another breath. Javik gazed up at Melina, his actions quick and sharp. Standing up squarely in front of the woman, he pulled his top lip a back, holding onto his words.

"I will fill you in on the mission details soon, human." Javik closed his golden eyes, it was like he was biting his tongue.

"It's Melina, unless you want me to call you Prothean. Look Javik I understand you aren't big on formalities, but it goes both ways." The woman's voice grew tight. "You want respect, I will give it to you as long as you return it to me." She sighed a bit. Knowing that this could make things more complicated, but she needed to get it off of her chest.

"Your recovery on your shooting had impressed me hum.. Melina" Javik corrected himself.

"Not bad for being blind.." The woman cracked a joke. Before the Elder Prothean had the chance to react the woman stood up straight.

"Thank you, I'll report to you anytime you need me. I am here to help your mission, not hinder it."

"Understood, Melina" Javik turned himself away from the woman. His golden eyes had they grown a bit soft? That Melina only caught a glimpse of before he walked out of the shooting range. Moving her hand on her hip, she tipped her head, a small smile spreading acrossed her face. He wasn't all completely bad after all.

#

Melina was sitting in the far corner of the dreadnaught's caferteria. She had found a small table away from the chaos in the room. Since the attack on the colony, the woman didn't like being around where things had been hectic and loud. She had noticed Teyshan was the same way. Avoiding the noise, avoiding the lights, avoiding the chaos, seemingly avoiding the memories of the whole thing. Everyone was just trying to put it behind them. The whole Reaper war. Twirling her fork around her food, she took a small bite. Her brown hues catching glimpses of the soldiers fooling around the room. Dropping her fork down onto the tray and pushing it away from her, she leaned back in her seat, her eyes half closing. It seemed like a perfect time to take a mental retreat. Yet she felt the footfalls of another walking over to her table. Melina's eyes shot open, looking over to her left, her face split into a smile when she saw who had come to join her. It was Teyshan.

"Hey!" She beamed.

"You met Javik?" Teyshan asked, slowly sinking down into the seat next to Melina.

"Yeah, I did. He came into inspect my awful sniping job." The woman cackled dryly.

Before Teyshan could say anything more. Melina leaned over close to him and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to gaze over at her as she leaned back into her seat. Reaching out, the Prothean ran his hand down the side of her face, his golden hues gentle and caring.

"You are beautiful Melina, have I told you that today?" Teyshan's voice dropped an octave. Whenever he did that, it made the woman's heart seemingly melt inside of her chest. He knew this. Her cheeks would always turn pink.

"You tell me everyday." Melina smiled brightly.

"Good" Teyshan nodded.

Teyshan turned himself away from the woman for a moment. Wrapping his fingers around his fork, he stabbed at his partially dried chicken dinner. The sour look on his face made the woman laugh. The food rations during his time weren't this terrible. He even ate like a king when he was at Melina's home. This food seemed like it was only fit for a verran to eat. Who would feed your fighting forces terrible food. The Empire would always make sure their forces ate well. It help kept up strength. Something they needed during the war with the Reapers.

"Javik's going to start letting me in on the mission, did you know… he said he was impressed with how quickly I corrected my shooting. I told him I was partially blind. I can only assume I made a good impression on your boss." Melina laughed.

She broke Teyshan out of his thought, two of his golden eyes gazing over at her direction. Seeing the light return into the woman's face once more made him happy. Their relationship had entered a tough phase but it wasn't something they could get through. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. The woman had settled into a schedule on the ship, enough to keep her busy and her mind off of Javik pulling Teyshan away all the time. It was good to hear Javik had finally searched her out, he was worried he was never going to take advantage of Melina's knowledge. He did after all invite her onto the mission. Why not utilize a resource?

Setting down his fork on the plate. Teyshan looked back over at the woman. She was sitting there smiling stupidly.

"I am glad he finally took the time to meet you." Teyshan's golden hues searched over her form, reading the way she crossed her hands in her lap. The way her smile would tug at the corners of her mouth.

"He isn't so bad. Just a little rough around the edges." Melina giggled a bit.

"Yes. 'rough around the edges' as you put it." Teyshan chuckled softly. 

"Shhhhh just eat your food." Melina reached out and playfully pushed on his shoulder.

 **Authors Note:**

 **See not everything is so grim and glum. Thank you for following this story. Sorry for my absence. I've been busy with work! But I finally have some free time. I am currently working on chapter 10 as we speak. Thank you everyone for the faves and follows. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 10: A Call from the Past**

Melina was standing inside her cabin. Holding a wine glass in her hand, she gingerly stepped around the floor. Her left hand waving to the beat of the music. The woman's eyes closed as she danced around. Slowing her pace a bit, she took a deep swig of her wine and smiled brightly to herself, dancing around shamelessly. Melina deserved time to celebrate her small win. The Elder Prothean had began calling her into the meetings with his personal crew. She got news the 'Jupiter' was heading to Illos to begin the search for the other Protheans. Opening her eyes, she giggled to herself. Stumbling over to the counter in her room, she poured another glass of wine for herself. Leaning up against the wall behind her, she took a deep swig, shaking her head a bit from the bite of the alcohol. Her curls bounced against her face.

"A distraction my ass…" Melina slurred to herself. "More like distracted by my ass.." she giggled. The music in the woman's cabin bumped along as she drank herself into a simple drunken state.

Taking a deep gulp of her wine, she set the empty glass up on the desk next to her and slid down onto the floor. Her sight was fuzzy, her body was throbbing. Everything was spinning around. Reaching up and running her hands down her face, the woman started laughing to herself once again.

"I.. I don't understand the Prothean's. So.. So damn confusing." she muttered to herself.

Lowering her hands down to her sides she looked up at the ceiling, the lights spinning round and round. It didn't help matters that she was partially blind. It made being drunk worse. The woman couldn't remember the last time she ever got drunk. Certainly never around Teyshan. The woman was never a big drinker to begin with, why did she decide to try and down a whole bottle of wine by herself, granted she only got a third of the way down before things started getting blurry.

"Stupid.. Light weight, your husband would be disappointed you foolish woman." Melina laughed again. "Foolish!" She called out into her cabin. "I have no husband. He.. He died.. Yes.. Stupid foolish dumb…" Her eyebrows began to sink down on her face. She could feel her happy state slowly growing into a more angry one.

Her door creaked open slowly, the woman gazed over in the direction of the sliver of light from the hallway. Though her eyes were to blurry to make out who her intruder was. Not like she really cared. The form rushed in. It was Teyshan.

"Melina! I heard you shouting. Are you ok? Is your health compromised?" The Prothean knelt down by the woman's side, his hand brushing her forehead.

"Your eyes are dilated, your skin is red. Melina are you ill?" Teyshan's golden eyes glanced over the woman's form. He was obviously concerned over her state.

"No.. not ill, I just.. Got… drunk you lovable alien.. With your tight ass..more like a distraction for me.." Melina rambled on.

Despite Melina's dry, drunk humor. A smile never budged on Teyshan's face. Reaching around her, he picked the floppy woman up into his arms and walked over to her bed, settling her down into the middle.

"Oooooh, decided to come romance me?" Melina's head bobbed a little as she giggled at Teyshan.

"No, you need to rest." Teyshan was stern,

"Way to be a mood killer." Melina sighed, pulling the blankets up over her legs. Teyshan only ignored her remark. Pulling one of the pillows up behind her back and tucking her in. He wasn't happy to see her in this state. Yet the Prothean only bit his tongue and made sure she was settled into her bed.

"Come see me when you are rested, Melina." Teyshan's sub harmonics grew tight. Pulling away from the bed, he sighed then walked right out of the woman's room, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone.

Diane was sitting in one of the lounge chairs outside of the science department. The Asari's face was riddled with a bit of concern. Her blue hues met up with Teyshan's as he walked out of the woman's room. He looked stressed and tired. She had always seen Teyshan so full of purpose, yet he seemed like he was beginning to burn out. Has the fuse been growing short with him? She dare not ask.

"I heard her shouting is she ok?" Diane called out to Teyshan, slowly standing up the closer he walked over to her. She cupped her hands together, biting at the inside of her bottom lip.

"Yes, Melina is in a drunken state." Teyshan shook his head. His golden eyes glancing briefly in Diane's direction before darting back over to Melina's door.

"Drunken state? She's been drinking? Goodness.. Melina never drinks, that's.. odd." Diane's head sunk a little.

"I do not know what is going through Melina's head that drives her to want to drink." Teyshan walked over to Diane, leaning against the wall. Crossing his arms in front of him, he shook his head.

"How are you guys doing? If I may ask." Diane inquired. Her blue hues gazing over the Prothean's form.

"We.. are fine Diane. We are working everything out. Do not worry over it." Teyshan's voice dropped an octave, his golden eyes darted away from the Asari sitting in front of him and back over to Melina's door.

#

 _"We are all going to the same place, I will see you soon, I promise you" Melina whispered to Teyshan. Their goodbyes were brief knowing that they were going to see each other very soon. Granted it was dangerous outside the shelter, she knew he would survive. He had never let her down. Watching him charge off into the chaos, she turned away and looked back at her group._

 _"Are you guys ready? Just think of this as a big game of tag, and our goal is to make it to the Alliance ships. Then we will be safe." Melina smiled, granted it was forced, she knew it would comfort those that were under her guidance._

 _Gripping her gun tightly to her body, she charged out the door, her group following close behind her. The ground trembled around her. Without thinking, the woman grabbed the closest child to her, ducking behind a over turned hover car. Pulling the young boy close to her, she felt the searing heat from the energy blast shoot past them. The shelter they had claimed safe just moments ago, crumbling under the energy blast. Her vision blurred, her ears ringing. The woman's thought pattern begun to grow scattered. Seeing the crouched form of the young boy next to her, she looked over to her arm, it looked like a melted lump of flesh. Shrugging off the coat from her shoulder, she gently pulled the searing leather from her burned skin crying out in pain in the process. Gritting her teeth, the pain began to grow to much for her and she immediately slumped over, passing out._

Melina shot up in her bed, her hand reaching over to her night stand to only realize her old Carnifex was gone. Sighing deeply, the woman reached up with her right hand and dragged her fingers over her face. She could feel her stomach spinning around, she felt queasy and ill. What had she been doing to feel so sick? Sitting up, she moved herself over to the foot of the bed and wiggled herself off. Her eyes were met with a half empty bottle of wine and a knocked over wine glass on her desk.

"Ahh, shit that's right… I was drinking." She snapped at herself.

Standing up on her feet, Melina wiggled her toes. Reaching up towards the ceiling, her shoulders popping as she stretched out her tight muscles. Dragging her feet against the ground as she shuffled over to her door, she whipped it open. The woman's eyes immediately clenched tight from the burning bright light coming from the science department. Hissing at the light, Melina quickly shielded her eyes, scurrying over to the elevator and mashing the button until the door finally opened. Jumping in it, she backed her form back into the corner and leaned against the wall, her brown hues shut tight.

"To bright.. Everything is way to bright for me." She mumbled to herself.

The woman only just realized that she was running around the ship barefoot, which was generally discouraged for safety sake. Running her fingers through her messy curls Melina's eyes gazed up towards elevator's floor marker, seeing the numbers count down. The elevator shifted to a stop, the doors opening up. Standing up from the wall, she stepped out into the lunch room, her brown hues searching to see if Teyshan or Diane were hanging out at their table. The woman scuttled around everyone, keeping one hand above her eyes to shield from the lights.

"Hey! Melina! Over here, Teyshan and I were just talking about you." Dean called out to Melina from the corner.

"This has got to be the worst spot for a hangover." Melina grumbled in reply. Sighing softly she pulled a chair out. Sitting down next to Teyshan, she covered her hues with both of her hands, biting the bottom of her lip in slight annoyance.

"Melina, you do not look well." Teyshan's sub harmonics were tight. Reaching out, he placed a caring hand on the woman's back, running his fingers over her tight muscles.

"I drank to much.." She whispered, only shaking her head.

The woman could hear Dean, who was sitting acrossed from Teyshan struggling to keep in his laugh. He had a particular way he drummed his fingers on the table when something amused him. She figured it was his way to distract himself from bursting out into a giggle fit, yet it was obvious how much he was fighting to keep it in.

"What…" Melina snapped, slowly pulling her hand away from her blurry eyes, her brown hues gazed over at Dean, her face showing what little amusement she cared to share.

"Teyshan told me how much you wanted him to seduce you." Dean innocently giggled.

"What?! Teyshan why would you tell him that?" Melina's hues grew wide, as they shot over to the Prothean's form.

Teyshan's emotion never changed though. His golden eyes still held a sense of concern for the woman, that was the first thing she noticed. He never said a word, never answered her question. He just kept rubbing her back, his gloved hand rythematically moving side to side. He cared deeply for her, and never took a moment for granted to show her this. Even in the littlest ways possible. She could feel her annoyance slowly slipping away. Melina took in a deep sigh and slowly relaxed herself under the Prothean's touch. He had a unique way of comforting her.

Her hues slowly moved over from Teyshan back to Dean. His own blue eyes ever so inquisitive. A naughty smile spread wide acrossed his face. Finally the woman shook her head and started chuckling softly.

"Enough of this.. I get silly when I'm drunk. I think the whole world knows this now." Melina smiled.

Getting the hint, Dean nodded and sunk back into his chair, knowing full and well he would be able to get Melina to eventually crack. He was good at it. Drumming his fingers on the table once more, the man sat back up looking over at the Prothean, his smile slowly fading off of his face.

"So while you were sleeping your little drunk head off. We got news from Javik that the Jupiter is close to Illos. Something to do with finding any hints on sleeping pods for the Protheans or…"

"Javik believes if we search the ruins of Illos, we might find hints of any other Prothean hibernation chambers in the records. That maybe not all of the power systems were shut down and perhaps some records show of other locations were our species might be. It would be the best place to search and receive answers." Teyshan cut off Dean.

"That… that's actually a good plan." Melina gazed up at the Prothean. Searching his golden hues, he showed no emotion. Yet she could read his small actions. She knew Teyshan was uneasy about this. It bothered him in a small way.

Dean sat up in his chair, a brow raising up, those blue eyes ever so inquisitive once more.

"So Teyshan, buddy. If you ever find more Prothean's, enough to jump start your species. What would you do?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. I have not thought of the out come of Javik's mission. I had not agreed of his vision to bring back the empire. Yet the council wishes for no lives to be left for death to claim. What I wish to do is to finally retire from the military and to settle back down in the quiet life with Melina like we had before." Teyshan's voice dropped and octave. He was soft spoken and gentle.

That was the very answer Melina had been wondering about the past few weeks. Had Teyshan wanted to continue on with his military life, with Melina in the background? Or did he want to remain at her side, yet despite being swept up in this new journey. Teyshan had still preferred the once quiet life they had before. Knowing this struck a warm chord in her heart. A small smile spread acrossed her face at the thought. It was comforting.

"Hey Teyshan, I dare you to read me." Dean blurted, breaking Melina out of her train of thought. The inquisitive man was sitting up in his chair. The woman looked over at Teyshan. His golden hues looked squarely at the man. Without saying a word, the Prothean stood up and walked over to Dean's chair. Teyshan reached up and pulled off one leather glove off of his hand, then the other, placing them both neatly on the table next to him. Waggling his fingers, the Prothean suddenly reached down towards Dean, gripping the man's shoulders. Dean's playful look suddenly dropped from his face. Teyshan dipped his head.

"You weren't always so inquisitive in your life Dean. You once lived a life very closed off. You followed orders from your officers without question. You had always been a good soldier. Never being close to your parents, you felt like the best way out of your hard life was to join the military. You rose through the ranks without effort. Then one day you lost everyone under your command. Caught in the cross fire from a group of Batarian and Krogan mercenaries. Unable to fight, all you could do was hide. Watching your men fall one by one. You wish you knew more about their lives. Wish you knew their personal stories, wish to be more of their friend instead of a cold hard leader. You blamed the accident on your inability to connect to those around you. How you could have been a better leader. That's why you seek those out, that's why you ask so many questions. That's why you became friends with Melina so well. She never lost anyone unlike you had. You had vowed to change that, and vowed to make sure Melina wouldn't fall into the same spiral you had after she lost her husband." Teyshan's voice drummed. Suddenly the Prothean pulled away from Dean, closing his hands up into loose fists.

Dean looked up at Teyshan, his face growing pale. The young man didn't say a word. Looking down at the floor in front of him. He only shook his head, biting at the back of his lip.

"Well I wasn't expecting all of that to come out." Dean weakly chuckled.

"Dean, I had.. No idea that happened to you." Melina reached out, taking Dean's hand into her own, holding it tight in support.

The Prothean didn't say a word, reaching out he picked up his gloves off of the table and slipped them back over his fingers. Stepping back over to Melina's side, he slowly sat down next to her, looking a bit tired.

"We all have our pasts Melina, I just never cared to share mine. It was behind me." Dean's weak smile grew more warm, patting Melina's hand before letting go.

The woman leaned back into her chair. Her umber hues glancing over at Teyshan. He hadn't said a word, but she could see the thoughts running through the Prothean's mind. She knew he would have a lot to talk about later.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay a character building chapter! Things should start rolling here with the plot pretty soon. I am still really busy with working but I have a bit more free time to get chapters out as soon as I can. I am looking to see a one chapter a week period once more. Two chapters if I am feeling lucky haha. Thank you with sticking with me this far! I am enjoying this story! Until then, Happy Reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 11: The Illos Key**

 _Teyshan was outside meditating. The outside breeze had a tendency to blow from the north. The way the gentle breeze would bustle the trees, the leaves waving and whipping. The air always smelled fresh. The Prothean was becoming accustomed to the smell of the flowers and the grasses. For far to long he was used to the smell of blood and death leaching the air. Running his hands down his legs, Teyshan rolled his neck and shrugged a bit. The quiet evening air was suddenly interrupted by the sound of broken glass from inside of the house. Perking up, the Prothean rose up to his feet and swiftly carried himself inside towards the source of the sound._

 _His golden hues were met with the shocked stare of Melina, her face pale. Blood was dripping down off of her hands, a broken glass lay shattered on the floor._

 _"Melina, what had happened?" Teyshan asked, his golden hues growing wide. The woman only shook her head._

 _"Wash your hands, you cut yourself. I will clean this up." The Prothean sighed. Ever since the break in and the attempt at his life, the woman was not acting like herself. Granted she had managed to get herself out of the slump, she was more clumsy and skittish. He had no idea how she broke the glass, let alone cut her hand._

 _Melina excused herself from the kitchen leaving Teyshan by himself. Looking down at her hand, she noticed she only had a light cut, but was bleeding just enough for it to need some kind of attention. Walking right towards the bathroom, she started washing her hands. It didn't take long for Teyshan to clean the mess, because he was glued right to her side the first moment he could._

 _Standing in the door way Teyshan watched Melina scrub her hands with soap, his golden hues gazing over the woman's smaller form. She turned her head, her own brown eyes meeting up with his, a weak smile spread acrossed her face._

 _"Melina, know that for as long as you are here, what ever you are going threw. Know that I am here to help you." Teyshan's spoke gently to her. Her cheeks spread wider, growing pink._

Teyshan jolted awake. Feeling a warm body next to him shift in his bed, a gentle smile grew acrossed his cool face. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around the woman's warm body pulling her tight up against him. Melina shifted herself a moment before dozing back off into her sleep. Teyshan leaned his head up on his free arm, watching the sleeping woman breath softly. She looked at peace with herself. Her mind not twisted full of emotions and duties, the normal creases around her eyes ceased to exist. Melina would often squint whenever she was awake, for what good that did to help her vision. Slowly letting go of the woman's form, Teyshan reached up with his free arm and brushed a soft curl out from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The soft tickles caused Melina to wrinkle her nose and turn her head, burying her head into her arms, a playful smile dancing acrossed her face.

"Illos today?" Melina whispered. Her face still buried in her arms. Her voice softly muffled. She pulled her head up a bit, those dark eyes meeting up with the Prothean's golden hues.

"Yes, but let us not worry about that at this moment. Let us enjoy each other" Teyshan purred. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms back around the woman's muscled frame. Holding her close to him. Melina curled against him, nuzzling the bridge of her nose against the Prothean's jaw.

#

Melina sat in the far end of the hammer-head, her eyes gazing emptily in front of her. Armed with only a Carnifex at her side, the woman was typically not allowed to carry any arms due to being considered a scientist, yet her old ways called that she did. Screw protocol. According to the council, scientists were no longer allowed to carry due to not having any military training in weapons handling. Nobody wanted to risk a diplomatic incident in these troubling times. If anyone went out in the field, that's what a military guard was for. Melina was having a hard time understanding these new rules the galactic community was placing on everyone. Taking in a deep sigh through her nose, the woman closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the side of the ship behind her. The hammer-head rocked back in forth, this motion caused the woman to grow nauseous. She never really enjoyed shuttle rides much. She could hear everyone talking quietly amongst themselves. Dean sat himself next to Diane, naturally. Those two were nearly impossible to spot apart. Melina was beginning to wonder if there was something going on between the two. Then again they were all very close friends for a long time, it was hard to tell. Diane was a private person when it came to her relationships. Teyshan was sitting directly acrossed from Diane, next to Javik. So of course Melina would get tucked in the back corner away from everyone. Javik would of been happier if the woman hadn't of come along at all, but he knew how knowledgeable she was. Not having her come along would only be a hindrance to the mission.

Feeling the hammer-head creak to a stop, Melina's umber hues shot open, darting over to see Javik standing up from his seat. The Elder Prothean's armor gleamed under the soft lighting of the shuttle, his presence as commanding as always.

"I have followed the old coordinates from Commander Shepard's arrival a few years ago. I know the human scientists who looked around after wards have not found everything. I wish to find clues here and perhaps answers for anymore bunkers." Javik ordered.

Everyone seemingly nodded. The hatch of the hammer-head opened causing everyone scrambling to get out of the cramped shuttle. Out of respect for Javik and everyone else. Melina kept a respectable distance away from Teyshan. Being put on restrictions absolutely killed her. It seemed like everyone was trying to work against her. Despite everything she had proved in herself. Her time in the military, her time being a scientist. Ever since she was nearly blown apart from the Reaper beam, everyone was babying her. The woman absolutely hated it. Standing at the back of the group, Melina brushed her fingers through her soft curly hair and pulled it up into a tight bun, keeping her hair out of her face.

The group began making their way down one of the many tunnels on Illos. Melina kept herself a decent distance behind everyone. Despite her time working on the archive back home, it was nothing compared to Illos' archive. Hundreds upon hundreds of empty pods stacked the walls. The tunnels seemingly went on for miles. As far as the eye could see. Melina could only imagine the thoughts running in Teyshan's mind to see all of this. It was both oddly calming and haunting. Knowing your brethren, your species, once lived in these archives, to only die. Melina noted the group stopped in this tracks. Her brown hues darted over to see Teyshan slowly sinking down on his knees. The Prothean's head hunk, he held his hands out in front of him. The woman knew exactly what he was doing.. Paying his respects.

Stepping past Dean and Javik, the young woman gently met herself at Teyshan's side. Slowly sitting down next to him, careful not to disturb his prayer. She bowed her head and listened to his gentle words. Javik didn't say anything, he only stood there gazing at the two. It was respect. An odd calmness filled the air. Teyshan's words were barely above a whisper. He was speaking Prothean, those golden hues closed. The woman wished she understood what the Prothean was saying, though she did catch a word or two she knew. Teyshan hardly ever spoke his dead language as he put it. No reason. Standing up, the younger Prothean gazed down at Melina, their eyes meeting with a gentle understanding. Reaching out, Teyshan gave Melina a soft nod. The woman took his hand and stood up to her feet. Regaining her composure, she bowed out of the way, making her way back to the far edge of the group.

Javik gazed back over his shoulder, pulling his top lip up. Sighing outwardly, he lead the group down the tunnel, his footfalls quiet. It didn't take the elder Prothean very long to find the room where Vigil was kept. Like reading his surroundings, a Prothean was able to hold onto their memories for a long time. Being able to tap into it whenever they needed. The time he spent with Commander Shepard, the Elder Prothean remembered going over the maps and memories of the Commander's time spent on Illos. Knowing that he would need that knowledge later on. Javik didn't know if he would return to Illos after the war, but it was better to be prepared and have what you need, then to start from scratch.

Dean walked over to Javik's side, his blue hues gazing over the elder Prothean in curiosity. A cheeky smile spread acrossed his face. Reaching up and scratching the back of his head in slight nervousness, he almost jumped back with the elder Prothean snapped two of his golden hues over in the man's direction.

"Yes?" Javik hummed,

"Uh.. Well.. What exactly are we looking for, sir?" Dean backed away from Javik a bit, giving him some well needed space.

"Power sources, maybe we can find any back up sources of energy. Maybe we can re-launch Vigil.. Anything." Diane called out from the other side of the room.

The Asari was kneeling down by the console, she pulled her backpack off of her shoulders and sat it down next to her. Fumbling to zip the bag open, she reached in and pulled out a data pad. Booting it on, Diane's fingers danced over the buttons on the data pad, quickly connecting it with the console. Melina walked over to Diane's side and kneeled down next to her, her cloudy eyes gazing down at the data pad. Light flashed against both of their faces as readings from the console began scrolling down the screen.

"By.. The goddess I can't believe this…" Diane gasped.

Dean trotted over from Javik's side over to the women, standing beside Melina's hunched over form, he tipped his head, a brow raising up. The man wasn't sure what he was looking at,

"What is going on?" Teyshan asked.

The younger Prothean was standing at the back of the room, Melina looked up, seeing that he had his gloved pulled off and was seemingly reading what he could from his surroundings.

"From what the data pad is reading, there is a power source still active a few clicks north from here. This power source must have been kept secret from Vigil, because it's siphoning off just enough to keep a hibernation chamber active." Diane shook her head, her blue eyes darting from the data pad over to the younger Prothean.

"How is this possible?" Melina slowly stood up to her feet. The woman reached over with her right hand and subconsciously rubbed her left arm, shuddering from the heavy atmosphere.

Javik didn't say a word. The elder Prothean's head was running through all the scenarios. From what he remembered, Illos was used for some of the top minds in Prothean society. Scientists, biologists and the like. Obviously there were other branches needed to help run the facility. Illos was never used to house the military, that's where his facility was based for. This confused him. Glancing over at the younger Prothean, Javik sighed inwardly.

"We will go there and see what this hibernation chamber holds." Javik spoke clearly. Turning himself away from the group, he began to make his way back out from the room they had all occupied.

Seeing the elder Prothean walk out the door first, Melina quickly walked over to Teyshan and planted a gentle kiss upon his cheek. Catching the Prothean off guard, he placed a finger on his cheek a small smirk peaking on his face. Melina backed away from Teyshan, their eyes meeting. Smiling widely, she gave him a wink before turning away and following Javik out the door. Following the woman closely, Dean nudged Teyshan's shoulder and chuckled softly.

Once again, Javik lead the group down the tunnel. Diane walked by the elders side, holding up the data pad. Dean didn't trail far behind and Teyshan and Melina rounded the group from the back. Javik's pace seemed to slow the further they walked down the tunnel, making Melina wonder what was going through his head.

"Any ideas who could be hibernating?" Melina whispered to Teyshan, her cloudy hues gazing over his form.

"I have not an idea who it might be. Perhaps a secret military unit to help protect the scientists when they were all supposed to wake. Yet, that was not the case. We will see" Teyshan whispered back. Two of his golden eyes trained back on the woman. Nodding at his theory she continued to move forward.

Following the energy blip. The group finally arrived at their destination. A small door was hidden behind an old dead tree. Dean pulled the branches out of the way and cleared the entrance, Diane worked quickly to open the door. The moment seemingly brought back a lot of memories for Melina. The woman stood at the back of the group once more. That small door slid open, dust floating as it creaked and groaned. Reaching up, she chewed on the edge of her thumb in nervousness. Diane and her where lucky to come acrossed Teyshan. An honorable warrior. This particular Prothean could be anyone.

A dark feeling began slithering in the pits of Melina's gut. Goose bumps prickled at her skin. Sighing hard, Melina looked over at Teyshan and gave him a weak smile when his golden hues gazed back at her.

"Shall we?" She asked him, her voice cracked.

"Yes." Teyshan nodded, his sub harmonics tight.

Melina moved past Javik and Diane. The doorway was tight, the room was dark. Reaching over, the woman activated her omnitool. The orange glow broke the darkness.

"Dean get in here with that light. I can't see a thing." Melina hissed. It didn't help her eyes weren't the greatest in poor light.

Dean moved quickly into the room, shining a light around chaotically before the woman took the light out of his hands. The inquisitive man stood at her shoulder, his eyes training on the walls. Little slivers of light framed the hibernation pod. Training the light on the pod, Melina moved over to it. Memories came flooding back to the women. Brushing a bit of the dust off of the pod, she took a deep breath in through her nose. Kneeling down, the woman bit at the back of her lip. She examined the condition of the pod and its surroundings. She remembered waking Teyshan up, it was a huge moment. She didn't think it would ever change.

"Ok, it's safe everyone. The pod is still active. Javik do you want to do the honors?" Melina offered, standing up.

Without saying a word, the Elder Prothean walked up to the pod, his golden eyes almost glowing in low light. Teyshan followed closely, standing next to the elder Prothean. Melina glanced a quick peak over at Teyshan. Her brown hues full of concern. Yet once again Teyshan was unreadable. Having walls up seemed to be very common in the Prothean culture. Melina knew it was to avoid being portrayed weak. Javik walked around to the other side of the pod and kneeled down to the side. His fingers trained over the small console that popped out. His fingers worked over the buttons flawlessly. The pod suddenly hissed, the light's in the room flickering on. The top of the pod slid back, the cold ancient air wisping up from the pod and dissipating.

The very Prothean that laid asleep inside of this pod looked immensely different from Teyshan and Javik. Melina noticed his armor lacked the large barrel pauldrons. The blue mottling that was common on Javik's skin was much darker in color on this Prothean. It blended into a dark charcoal black the closer it got to his head. Yet this very being didn't move.

The woman leaned over the pod, her eyes growing wide. Deadly mistake. The 'sleeping' Prothean suddenly lashed out at the woman. Leaping up to his feet, he snatched a large hand around Melina's neck and picked the woman off of her feet, choking her. His large golden hues widened. Pulling his top lip back he bared his teeth in anger. Melina reached up, her small hands grasping at his arm, her legs kicking. Any effort to free herself from this Prothean's tight grasp. Her vision began to blur. Teyshan leapt at the unknown Prothean, but unprepared, the Prothean threw Melina down onto the ground next to her and pulled out a hidden knife from a holster on his leg. Before Teyshan could react, the Prothean ripped off a panel of his armor and stabbed the knife deep into Teyshan's gut causing the young Prothean to fall down to his knees, blood pouring down his mouth. The nameless Prothean knocked Javik back with a singularity and pushed past Diane and Dean, disappearing out into the tunnels.

Melina laid on the ground, her fingers grasping at her throat. Being thrown to the ground knocked the wind out of the woman. Her vision blurry, her head pounding. It didn't take long for the woman to begin realizing what was going on. Seeing Teyshan laying in a bloody crumpled pile next to her. Dragging her body over close to him, she nudged his shoulder.

"Teyshan.. Stay awake.. Teyshan.. Wake up.. WAKE UP." Melina began to panic.

Dean rushed over to the woman's side, he kneeled down to check to see how Teyshan was when he felt the blood soak in his pants. Growing scared, Dean activated his omnitool and began calling for the 'Jupiter'

"Mayday mayday, we need to get medics down here immediately. Mayday mayday. Send medics immediately" Dean called.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Things just got serious! Thank you everyone for the views and follows. I appreciate it all. I appreciate your patience with how slow I'm getting the chapters out. Just been busy as all heck but I'm not forgetting about everyone! I'm working on the next chapter any chance I get. Until then… happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 12: A new era of terror**

A sharp twinge jolted the woman awake. Shooting up from her bed, Melina reached up and ran her fingers over her tender neck. Her vision waved from sharp to blurry, running her fingers up from her neck to her eyes she gave them a brief rub. Realizing that she was in her cabin, the woman crawled off of her bed and stumbled over to the door. Her balance was thrown off a moment. Leaning up against the wall, she slowly pushed herself off of it until her senses were regained.

"What the hell happened.." Melina muttered to herself.

Leaning back against the wall once more. Melina ran her hands down her face. That's when everything came flooding back to her. She was out on a mission with Javik, on Illos. They had found an active pod and opened it. That's when they were attacked, by another Prothean. It had all been a surprise. Nobody anticipated being attacked, nobody anticipated even finding another Prothean to begin with. What had happened. What had went wrong. That's when it hit her, she had nearly been choked to death and Teyshan was stabbed. Horror flooded over the woman. Pushing herself off of the wall, she ran straight out of her cabin and down the hall to the elevator, hitting the button multiple times. When the doors finally opened, the woman jumped inside and smashed the button again with her fist. Feeling hot tears stinging at her eyes. Melina turned her back to the door and ran her hands over her cloudy hues, wiping the growing tears from her eyes. Sobbing hard she looked up at the ceiling of the elevator for a second, holding her breath. Gathering what little composure she had, the woman straightened herself up and turned to face the elevator door, just in time as it opened.

Pacing herself right out of the elevator, Melina followed the hallway down past the many soldiers that occupied the rooms. She couldn't help but notice many of them where staring at her. Many of them seemed to slip a sympathetic half smile. Dipping her head a bit, she reached back up to her sore neck and subconsciously rubbed at it. Quickening her pace down the hall, Melina finally reached the Medic Bay. All of the blinds in the bay where closed. Usually when somebody was badly hurt and needed privacy the blinds and doors remained closed. Melina never spent much time in the medic bay except for the occasional check up to see how her vision was progressing. Walking up to the door, Melina stopped in her tracks and stared. Was it a good time to go inside? How was Teyshan doing? Would Javik mind if she checked up on him? Was she in the way? Did she distract Teyshan from taking down the other Prothean? Was she the reason they all got into trouble? Snapping herself out of the thought she frowned. Javik's own views were beginning to seep into her head. Melina knew it wasn't true. The council or the Alliance had absolutely no protocol when it came to waking up any alien species from hibernation. Let alone any protocol on Prothean's. The chance of encountering someone dangerous was slim to none. None of this was the woman's fault.

Gazing up at the door with those troubled brown hues, Melina pressed the control pad with her finger. The door whizzed open. The very sight that unfolded in front of the woman was something she wasn't prepared for. Many doctors surrounded around the Prothean's frame. Melina could hear the heart rate on the monitor beating fast. Blood from Teyshan's body dripped down onto the floor. Running into the room, Melina could feel herself panicking. Teyshan's heart never beat that fast, he was bleeding out. Everyone in the room was rushing around to work on the Prothean.

"Teyshan!" Melina screamed in horror.

The woman tried forcing her way around the doctors, yet two of the nurses ended up trying to gently nudge the woman back.

"This isn't a good time Miss, you can come back when he is stabilized." One of the nurses tried calmly telling Melina.

Yet the woman continued to try and fight to get herself close to the Prothean. Her heart ached, her brain screamed. Anything she could do to get to close to him. Melina raised her arms up and pushed one of the nurses back away from her. Her brown hues gazing only at the unconscious body laying on that bed, bleeding out. Feeling a strong hand wrap around her arm and pull her back, she snapped herself around to see who it was, only for her bloodshot hues to meet with those big inquisitive blue eyes. Dean immediately let go of Melina's arm and motioned her out of the med bay.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee." Dean whispered.

Melina's head sunk, the tears she tried to fight back earlier came immediately spilling out from her cloudy hues. The sound of Teyshan's heart beat drummed right into her head. Nodding silently she followed the man out of the med bay. The doors closing behind them. The beeping from the monitor cut off by the heavy door.

#

Slamming the sniper rifle down on the work bench Melina ran her fingers roughly through her hair. Biting sharply at the back of her lip, it was tempting to want to turn to that bottle of wine sitting back up in her cabin for comfort. She knew that was the wrong thing to get into the habit of, Teyshan wouldn't approve. Leaning against the work bench, her fingers drummed the edge.

"I.. don't get it" she hissed at herself.

Shaking her head at the thought, the woman pushed herself back off the work bench and wrapped her fingers tightly around Javelin picking it back up. Dragging her feet acrossed the shooting range, she set up the sniper into place and kneeled into the eye scope. Aiming slightly off to the left of her target Melina took a slow deep breath out. The woman started unleashing a barrage of energy waves against the target. Each blast kicked the gun into her shoulder. The military would always discourage unleashing a whole clip of ammunition into a target as quickly as possible with a sniper rifle. One clean shot and that was all what was needed.

Pulling herself away from her sniper rifle, Melina stood up and gazed down the shooting range, her arms dropping down to her sides. She blew a hole clean through the center of the target. The woman learned quickly that she needed to aim a bit off from the target for her to actually hit it. Her vision might of not what it had been, but she could quickly adjust herself to make up for it. That was always something she was proud of, and accredited of while she was in the military. Reaching back over to pick up the Javelin, Melina heard the room door slide open. The footfalls of her visitor was silent but slow, the air grew heavy. It was Javik. Her hands slowly let go of her sniper rifle. Bowing her head she gritted her teeth, her eyes tightly shut. She could always hear the way he would suck in his air just to speak to her. He seemed to draw it out.

"You have caused the mission to fail with your careless actions human." Javik snapped at Melina.

The woman bit at the back of her lip once more, she was tired of the elder Prothean belittling her. It seemed no matter what she tried to do she never helped in his eyes. Why even bother bringing her onto the project at this point. Slowly turning around to face the elder Prothean. Melina's brown hues gazed deeply into his only shaking her head.

"That's what you fail to understand. I figured out who it was that attacked us. You fail to understand the council had no protocol when it came to waking up anymore Protheans. We don't know who we are waking up. It's not like we have a written record as to who is buried where. I did what I knew." Melina snapped at Javik, standing her ground.

Not giving the elder Prothean a chance to talk, Melina turned and walked over to the work bench and pulled her data pad off of it. Turning back over to Javik, she reached out, handing the pad to him. The Prothean cradled the pad into his hands, his golden hues looking over what was presented to him

"I was able to pull more data off Vigil. I found out some of the Prothean's who worked on Illos were beginning to grow suspicious as to who the extra employee was. Numbers didn't match what they had recorded. It was rumored this extra employee was named Hayshek. Before they were able to do anything about him, he disappeared and well obviously they had to shut the facility down into hibernation when the Reapers attacked." Melina sighed. Her demeanor began to soften.

"If I had found this information before we went to this unknown bunker I wouldn't of allowed anyone to open the stasis pod until we had more controlled surroundings. At least now we can hopefully have a bit of a basis to follow." Melina shook her head.

"This Hayshek you mentioned. His name is familiar to me. I have heard of it back in my cycle." Javik broke the brief moment of silence. His golden eyes searching the floor. Lowering his arms. He looked back up at Melina.

"This information is important Melina. Hayshek was known for being a extremist in my cycle. He had murdered several Protheans he considered weak and several others from different species. The empire didn't have a chance to catch him before he disappeared." Javik breathed out slowly.

"That's why you brought me onto your project Javik. Because without me, you wouldn't of found that out, and by the time you would of. It would have been to late." Melina frowned softly, her voice straining a bit.

Not saying anymore, the elder Prothean only nodded at her statement. It wasn't much of an acknowledgement but it was all Melina needed to know that he understood her. Before Javik was able to step back outside of the shooting range Melina took a brief step towards him.

"Oh how is Teyshan?" she called out.

"The young one is stabilized Melina. Do not worry. He is in good hands." Javik looked back over at his shoulder at Melina.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Without saying a word, Javik looked forward and continued on his own way back down

the hall leaving Melina by herself.

#

The rhythmic beep from the heart monitor would break the cold silence in the med bay. Waking up slowly, the young Prothean blinked several times, that rhythmic beep bringing his senses out of the fog. Laying in the bed, he felt the cool air kissing at his skin. A blanket wrapped around his torso, his chest bare, yet he had something wrapped around him. Quickly leaning up, he looked down and touched at the bandage wrapped around his stomach, a sharp twinge in his side caused him to nearly fly out of his bed, yet he remained calm and collected. It suddenly all came to him. Everyone was surrounded around the hibernation pod, when a Prothean leapt up and started choking Melina, that was when Teyshan stepped in and ended up with a knife deep in his gut. Everything after that was nothing but fuzz. Leaning back into his bed, the Prothean ran a hand over the side of his face, his head pounded from a small headache. Yet even in the dark, alone with those rhythmic beeps, something caught his eye. In the corner of the room laid a smaller framed woman, a rather large hoody pulled over her. The woman was curled up in the chair she sat in obviously sound asleep. Those dark brown curls hanging over her face. The woman was Melina. She must of fell asleep waiting for him to wake up.

Teyshan slowly scooted off the side of his bed, careful to not upset his new found wound. Moving over to the heart monitor, he shut it off and pulled the leads off of his chest. Dropping everything down to the floor, he quickly stepped over to the woman's side, kneeling down, he gently brushed the curls out of her face. The woman didn't wake, she only stretched what little bit she could in the chair. His golden hues gazed over her form. Her cheeks were sunken in, dark circles wrapped around her eyes, catching a glimpse of a bruise around her neck, Teyshan immediately frowned. Moving his finger away from the woman's face, he softly pulled her hoody collar down a bit, the bruise wrapped around her neck. Moving away from the chair, the Prothean walked back over to his bed and slowly sat down on the edge.

"The other had really hurt you Melina." Teyshan whispered to himself.

The Prothean didn't take into account the fact he had nearly died. His concern was over the bruising wrapped around the young woman's neck. He had always worried about Melina's condition. If he took care of her, she would take care of him.

Melina sat up in the chair, her eyes hazy from her on and off bouts of sleep. Rubbing her hues, she pulled her hands away and gazed over to the bed. Immediately noticing Teyshan was sitting down on the edge, gazing back at her. A small smile immediately spread acrossed her cheeks. Standing up quickly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing a deep kiss upon his lips. Wrapping his own arms around her, he returned the embrace before she pulled back a bit.

"I thought I was going to lose you Teyshan." She whispered.

"Melina I would not leave your side." He rumbled.

The woman placed her head down on his bare chest, listening to his heart slowly beat in his chest. Reaching up, the Prothean ran his fingers through the woman's thick curls, a odd sense of comfort washing over him.

"I've got news about what happened." Melina whispered.

"Later, let us enjoy this moment without worry." Teyshan pulled her closer to him, his golden hues closing.

 **Authors Note:**

 **AHHHHH I didn't mean to abandon the story. A lot of things came up and I just became super busy. But now that the holidays are around and I've got a bunch of free time until February, I can crank out some serious chapters. Thank you for all the love. I will get working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 13: A new empire**

Rubbing a finger against his temple, the unknown Prothean sat kneeling next to a piece of rubble. He was able to slip onto a "Human Alliance" shuttle until it landed at another world. He wasn't able to understand what they had talked about. Not taking the time to read his surroundings, he wanted to get as much distance from the others as quickly as possible. From what the Hayshek gathered, either the Reapers hadn't attacked yet due to the site of the other two Protheans or they ended up winning the war. He didn't know and he didn't care. He was able to survive the last cycle, he could survive this one. Yet Hayshek didn't know the status of the old Empire. He didn't know how many survived, he needed to gather information quickly. He didn't have the time to sit down and figure things out. If the others had figured out who he was, he was going to be a wanted by the Empire. Standing up from the rubble, he pulled out a long serrated blade that set nestled close to his side. Hayshek had mastered hiding multiple blades within his armor.

Seeing a two eyed pink alien reading some kind of data off of a data pad, tresses of hair brushed back and held under a hat from what he gathered was a 'human' he quickened his pace, pulling back his top lip. This 'human' looked up and suddenly bared back his own teeth in a 'smile'. Hayshek didn't understand a majority of what these humans had talked about but he could quickly pick up on the meanings of words.

"Oh hey Teyshan, didn't know you where here." This human spoke.

"Na bay fa vran." Hayshek muttered.

"What?" this human's face contorted in such an ugly matter.

Without wasting another breath on this human, Hayshek quickly flipped his blade around and watched as the blade sank deep into the man's flesh, blood spilling out as it dragged acrossed his muscles and sinews. Pulling his blade back, he whipped the blood off of it and slid it back right into its holster hidden in his armor. The human slowly sank down to his knees, his hands frantically cupping at his neck as blood spilled all over his hands. Leaning down the Prothean grabbed the human by his neck and closed his eyes, connecting with the dying life form. Reading his memories, the languages he knew, all the information the Prothean could ever want. This human was apart of the military. They won the war against the Reapers. This particular human knew of another Prothean named Teyshan. The same Prothean he stabbed back on Illos. This Prothean was with another named.. Javik. Reading further into the human's memories that's when he hit the jack pot. Three of them existed. This Javik, Teyshan and himself. The empire fell, now these humans, Salarians, Turians and Asari ruled the galaxy. Hayshek was going to have a field day in this cycle. Nothing was going to be able to stop him, the empire couldn't back in his cycle and two weak Protheans couldn't dare to find him now. Immediately letting go of the human's dead corpse, the Prothean bared his teeth and gave a sly smile, he brushed his hand off against his armor and walked toward the settlement.

Two young 'Batarian' men stood down at the bottom of the stairs of a smaller sized ship, one of which was holding a data pad. Hayshek slinked over to the two. The Prothean immediately noticed that these ugly faced aliens also had 2 extra pairs of eyes like himself. At least something went right in their evolution. Getting close enough, one of the Batarians immediately looked up from the data pad, frowning at the site of Hayshek.

"You! Stop right there." The Batarian ordered.

Hayshek stopped in his tracks. Not liking the fact he was suddenly being ordered around, the Prothean tipped his head to the side, pulling his top lip back. His golden hues narrowing.

"I need to get to this Citadel. You have a ship. I need it." Hayshek sneered.

"I'm afraid all transportation to the Citadel has been halted right now. You know.. Because of the Reaper war." One of the Batarians laughed.

"Wrong choice." Hayshek straightened himself.

"What?"

The Prothean launched himself forward, with one fluid motion, he pulled out his blade from its holster and sliced it deep into the Batarian's neck. His body contorted and fell down to the ground. The other snapped up his gun and started shooting at Hayshek, but what the older Batarian wasn't prepared for was the Prothean dodging out of his range and kicking the gun right out of his hands. Taking a step back, Hayshek released a deep laugh from the pits of his stomach. The older Batarian sunk slowly down to his knees, holding his hands up in front of his face in fear.

"Take the ship, just please don't kill me. I beg you!" The Batarian shivered.

Hayshek loomed over the begging Batarian. Taking a slow step up to the quivering form, he whipped his blade back into its holster. The Batarian slowly looked up, lowering his hands a bit. Hayshek took another step closer, a twisted grin pulling at the edges of his lips. The Prothean slowly reached his hand out to the Batarian, he lowered his guard almost immediately, slowly reaching up for the Prothean. Yet in one quick movement, Hayshek snapped his hand around the Batarian's thick neck and began to squeeze at his wind pipe. The Batarian's body began to thrash around, sickening coughs escaping his lips. Hayshek merely stood there lifting the Batarian slowly off the ground. His golden hues peered deeply into the Batarian's scared eyes, watching the life slowly drain from them. Squeezing tighter, the Prothean could feel the blood pulse slower under his fingers, the thrashing body growing weak. In just mere moments the Batarian grew limp. Throwing his body to the ground, Hayshek clapped his hands together and turned towards the stairs of the ship, wasting no time in boarding it. It was his now, the whole galaxy was going to be his.

#

Melina kicked her feet up on her desk, her dark cloudy hues gazing out the window of the 'Jupiter'. Things had grown quiet on the ship. News of the rogue Prothean had spread. Leaning back in the chair, the woman turned her head, those cloudy hues settling on the form of Teyshan laying propped up in her bed. Melina got permission for Teyshan to move to her room, at least to help him heal. His bunk wasn't necessarily in a great place. Melina's bunk near the science department was certainly closer to the med bay if he had run into any trouble. Sliding her feet off of her desk, the woman pulled herself slowly off the chair, her knees making popping noises under the pressure of her weight. Signs of her time in the military.

"Seems like we have landed on Omega of all places." Melina's brown hues gazed back out the window.

"I am curious as to why." Teyshan sunk back into the pillows that helped propped him up.

"Like they ever tell me anything." Melina giggled.

Turning herself, Melina slowly sank down at the edge of the bed close to Teyshan. The Prothean immediately adjusted himself, pulling himself closer to her. Reaching out, Teyshan ran his hand down the woman's pale cheek. Tipping her head she smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. Melina was about to move closer when she noticed her omnitool buzzing. Lifting her arm, she activated it, the orange glow illuminating the room. Answering the call, the woman ran her fingers through her thick curls almost annoyed from being interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Melina, uh hi its Diane. Sorry to interrupt you but you should probably come down to the shuttle bay. We have a visitor who is demanding to meet you." The Asari's voice sounded strained.

"Me? Why me?" Melina dropped her hand, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Just come down."

"Fine. I'll be on my way." Melina sighed and ended the call.

It didn't take the woman very long to make her way to the elevator, not knowing why the 'Jupiter' would stop off at 'Omega' of all places, she thought they would rather stop off at a planet if they needed to restock, let alone of the of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. Melina was not here to run things though, she was just along for the ride. Happy to at least have somewhere to sleep and eat. They gave her a job to do, it kept her from going stir crazy.

Running her hands up and down her arms, a stray shiver coursed through her body. The command never seemed to keep the temperatures consisted acrossed the ship, it always grew colder further down you went into the ship. Melina never liked the cold, luckily for her the science bay was on one of the levels closer to the top. It was warm where she was at. Teyshan didn't seem to mind, then again the Prothean hardly ever complained about everything. The elevator skidded to a stop, the doors groaning open. Raising one of her thin brows, Melina gazed into the shuttle bay, walking out slowly. Hearing quick footfalls, Melina nearly jumped with Diane almost came out from no where, grabbing the woman by her arm.

"Come quick, we've got a new guest." Diane smiled warmly.

"New guest?"

Without answering Melina's question, Diane softly let go of the woman's arm and lead her around some storage boxes. The new guest just happened to be standing in the middle of the shuttle bay, his back turned towards the elevator and storage boxes. Melina took quick note over the sheer size of him. Heavily armored and built like a tank, he was a Krogan.

"His name is Balvorn" Diane dropped her voice down to a whisper.

Immediately the Krogan looked up from the data pad he had been messing with, reaching out his thick hand gently set it down on the table next to him, turning his body quickly he took a large step over to the two woman, almost looming over them. Melina immediately grew tense, not knowing how this Krogan was going to act. Yet immediately she watched his large form drop down to one knee, his head bowed.

"My dearest lady, I am Urdnot Balvorn at your service. I was called onto your beautiful ship to sail the seas and to protect your bountiful cargo known as Protheans." Balvorn hummed.

Immediately taken aback by the Krogan's demeanor Melina covered her mouth with one of her hands, holding in a fit of laughter.

"Oh look you don't need to.."

"With your stoic beauty and wise human brain I hope you accept my offer." Balvorn interrupted.

Melina looked over to Diane, one of her eyebrows raised up. The Asari looked like she was also trying to hold in laughter.

"Wise human brain?" Melina whispered under her breath, Diane who was reading her lips only shrugged, her smile growing even wider.

"Well… I wasn't exactly the one who hired you, but we could obviously use the help." Melina's confused hues gazed down at the Krogan.

Without warning, Balvorn shot up to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Melina's muscled frame, picking her up and shaking her back and forth in a rough hug.

"Thank you dearest lady!" Balvorn exclaimed, still hugging Melina tightly as the poor woman gasped for air.

"Please…put..me..d..down" Melina wheezed.

Balvorn wasted no time in gently setting Melina back down to her feet. Taking a step back, the large Krogan crossed his arms in front of him giving the woman adequate space. Melina leaned over on the storage boxes next to her, coughing hoarsely.

"That.. Was quite the hug." Melina laughed.

Diane looked over at Melina, watching the woman closely as she tried to get her breath back from the massive hug. "He's going to get along with Dean isn't he."

"Yes he is.. Yes he is." Melina laughed once more

#

Hearing large bangs imitating from inside of the firing range, Melina perked up from the table she had occupied. The woman had decided to leave Teyshan to rest and wanted to spend some time to herself to read, feeling like she had been border-line clingy to the Prothean since he woke up. A slow frown sunk down on her face. The Jupiter had two firing ranges. Having a large crew on the dreadnaught they figured that two would be better suited to everyone then just one. It got annoying after awhile having to fight over a spot to practice. It was a wise move on the designers part. Yet what had confused Melina was that no one ever used the firing range closer to the upper decks. The firing range closer to the shuttle bay was the popular and better choice according to what the woman had heard. Yet she didn't care, having a barren shooting range meant she could perfect her art of shooting without anyone judging her.

Slowly standing up from the table, Melina gently set her data pad down, her fingers curling up. Gazing up down the hall way, she quietly moved closer to the shooting range, her frown dissipating. Sensing her form close, the doors immediately slid open, allowing the woman inside the range. Her cloudy hues ended up resting on the very form of Teyshan, he was holding Melina's Javelin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?" Melina chuckled, leaning back against the wall behind her.

"Yes." Teyshan didn't even look back.

"Well why aren't you?" The woman tipped her head

"Couldn't bare to sit in bed a minute more." Teyshan's sub harmonics grew tight.

Immediately recognizing the fact the Prothean was seemingly closed off to her, Melina's brows knitted into a small frown. Pulling herself off the wall, she wandered over to Teyshan's side, her cloudy hues gazing up into his golden eyes.

"What's got you bothered?" Melina's voice grew gentle.

Teyshan only sighed in deeply, sucking in air between his teeth, he curled his upper lip. His arm's sunk down, setting the gun down on the pedastal before him. Melina observed the way his golden hues blinked at different rates, how slow he breathed and how calm he was. Something was on his mind, the woman could read it all over his face. No matter how closed off he seemed to get, she was able to break down those barriers and get to the root of the problem. Teyshan was no longer good at hiding his emotions from her.

The Prothean reached up to Melina, his face growing soft. Those golden hues searched deep into Melina's own cloudy eyes, his hand settling into her curls. Every time Teyshan had done this to the woman, she seemingly lost herself in the moment, her heart would always race. Since the first day she grew lost in those golden pools, she would forget about what was going on, lose track of time and only cherish the moment whenever he gave it to her. Melina had fell deep in love with this Prothean and it only grew stronger every day. Teyshan lowered his hand and dipped his head, his golden hues closing. Melina reached out and pulled both of his hands into hers, holding them close. She knew something was seriously bothering him. It wasn't often he would grow quiet like this.

"Teyshan, what's got you so bothered." Melina whispered.

"Javik, told me who the Prothean was that attacked us back on Illos." Teyshan's sub harmonics seemed to grow even tighter, his tone soft.

"But why are you so bothered over it?" The woman reached up, pulling up Teyshan's chin so she could look him deep in the eyes. Her brown hues searching his own.

"It was Hayshek who had killed a close friend of mine back in my time. Hearing that this Prothean was him, I now know the extent of what danger we are in. He attacked us all so quick. I had tried to stop him from killing you, but he had hurt you." Teyshan bowed his head once more, his hands growing tighter around hers.

"Remember what you told me, when you were nearly assassinated and I almost lost it?" Melina shook her head. "You told me it didn't matter anymore, that you were still around and to not worry about the past. You are here now and you are safe now. You told me to not mourn a death that has not happened. I saved your life, and you saved mine in return. We will find him and he will pay for everything he has ever done wrong. Ok?" Melina pushed.

"That, is the reason I had fallen in love with you Melina." Teyshan rumbled.

Smirking softly, Melina tipped her head. Letting go of one of his hands, she reached up and ran her finger over his lips and back down the side of his neck.

"You in the mood for another shoot out?" Melina inquired.

"Yes, Melina I am." The Prothean smiled.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you everyone who has continually followed this story, and even more love to the ones who have read both of my stories. You guys keep me wanting to write more. Now its off to write more chapters! Until then, happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 14: Left Behind**

Javik rolled his neck, his golden hues closing as he could feel his tightened muscles stretch and strain under his thick leathery skin. Baring his teeth he straightened his form, waiting for Admiral Hackett to meet with him. Apparently he had news that he immediately wanted to share with the old Prothean. What other news could he bring, it obviously wasn't going to be over Hayshek. The Human Alliance didn't seem very concerned about him. Leaning back against the wall, Javik kicked one foot over the other, moving all of his weight to one leg. The Prothean didn't have much patience. He was 'chomping at the bit' as humans put it to go and find Hayshek before he could do much damage. The earlier the better.

Admiral Hackett stormed right into the room, stopping his near frantic pace when he noticed Javik standing in the corner of his office. Straightening himself immediately, the stern man dropped his arms down by his side. Those cold eyes searched the floor before looking the Prothean deep in the hues. His face was written with disappointment. Javik could read it all over his face.

"Commander Javik, this is not a good time to be telling you this. I am aware of your circumstances with the Prothean convict Hayshek, but I just received orders to stop funding your project from both the Alliance and the Counsel. I am to drop you and your squad off at the nearest port. Since we are already stationed on Omega. I have to let you go" The Admiral sighed deeply.

"I do not understand what this means Admiral!" Javik stood up, walking up to the man. His teeth bared.

"The Council doesn't find your evidence compelling enough to continue funding. Despite your reports on finding Hayshek, they could not confirm what little evidence you had. They would prefer to allocate the credits in helping rebuild." Hackett's voice grew more stern.

Javik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since Commander Shepard had destroyed the Reapers, the council was among the first to reach Javik, in hopes to bring back more Protheans. It had seemed like a top priority mission to them. To not leave anyone behind. Now the foolish council had turned his back on him and his comrades. It was an insult, a foolish weak insult.

"I do not agree with this, but I will gather what I have and go complete my mission myself." Javik's voice dropped. Stepping away from the Admiral, the Prothean sighed inwardly and quickly left his office.

#

Sitting in the science bay, the woman ran her fingers through her hair, he cloudy hues closing halfway, a small smile spreading acrossed her face. Hearing heavy and quick footfalls behind her, Melina snapped her hues open. Whipping her head around she could see Teyshan quickly approaching her, anger written all over his face.

"You ok?" she inquired. The woman's brows immediately raising up in concern

"We are to leave." Teyshan demanded.

"What?"

"We are to leave." Teyshan demanded once more, his form walking past Melina and towards her quarters.

"Teyshan.. What is going on?" Melina's brows furrowed.

Growing even more concerned, the woman could feel her heart beginning to hammer inside of her chest. Slowly raising up from her chair, she followed the Prothean's form into her quarters, her arms folding in front of her chest. She could see the Prothean pulling the woman's cloths out from the drawers and placing them on her bed in a hurry.

"Teyshan?! Please tell me what is going on.." Melina begged.

Stopping himself for a moment, Teyshan softly dropped Melina's pants onto the bed, two of his golden hues gazing up at the woman's lean form. The anger seemingly melted away into sadness.

"Your human Alliance had decided to agree with the Council's recommendation to de-fund our mission. The Council has found that our evidence of finding a hostile Prothean was not conclusive enough. We are on our own." Teyshan's voice was tight, his sub harmonics wavering.

"..What." Melina's face grew pale.

"We are to leave everything behind. They are to leave us on Omega." Teyshan whispered.

"This isn't right." Melina snapped. "After all we did for them!"

Taking a deep breath in, the woman pulled away from the door. Walking over to the Prothean, she pulled his form close to hers and planted a deep kiss upon his lips. Feeling his arms wrap around her tightly, she reached up and cupped his cheeks. He was warm, his touch was still as gentle as their first embrace. Pulling away a bit, Melina buried her head into Teyshan's chest. Moving his hands up, he ran his fingers through her curls, rumbling softly.

"We'll get through this." Melina whispered. "We always do."

#

The apartment on Omega was decent in size, at least double the size of the quarters Melina had on the 'Jupiter'. But now the woman couldn't call that ship home anymore. Everything around this forsaken place appeared red, or some form of red. It was almost fueling the anger Melina felt for the Alliance and the Council for abandoning them. At least her crew as she began to call them, had a place to go until they had figured out what to do next. Urdnot Balvorn lived on Omega for several years doing body guard work. So when everyone found out he had a place to live, they all recommended going. Nobody wanted to be stuck on Omega without at least a place to live. It was a dangerous place to be left out to dry. The odds that the Alliance had dropped them off at here of all places. Better then an abandoned colony planet some where Melina figured. The woman honestly tried to see the positives in situations.

Drumming her fingers against the top of the desk she sat near, her cloudy hues slowly closed, the apartment was dead quiet. Everybody in the apartment dare not say a word. Everyone was equally confused and angry about the situation, well everyone but Balvorn. The large Krogan was rummaging what food left he had in his fridge. Sitting back in her chair, Melina opened her hues and gazed softly over to Teyshan. The younger Prothean sat acrossed the apartment from her, one foot settled over his knee, his hands cupped together in his lap. Taking in a deep breath Melina raked her fingers roughly through her tight umber tresses, gritting her teeth.

A rather loud thud and a knock outside of the apartment door snapped everyone out of the quiet moment. Diane stood up from the couch and moved quickly over to the door, her brows furrowed in confusion. Reaching over to the door, she unlocked it and slid it open. Who was standing at the door was the very Dean, a large playful smile tugging at the sides of his cheeks.

"Well so I heard you guys were dumped by the Alliance!" He chuckled

"Dean what are you doing here?" Diane opened the door further, motioning the man inside the small apartment.

"I left the Alliance." Dean cackled.

"Wait.. You went AWOL?" Melina straightened herself up in her chair, her head tipping at the sight of Dean.

"Exactly. Your mission proved to be way to important to me to just leave behind. I told Admiral Hackett to where to stick it and left." Dean stepped inside the apartment. His arms sagged, dropping his 3 large bags of items down to the floor.

"Of all people." Melina shook her head. "You told Hackett off."

"The empire would have had you killed in my cycle." Javik hummed from the corner.

The inquisitive man only shrugged. Walking over to the wall next to Diane, he leaned back against it, folding his arms in front of him. A bright smile never leaving his face.

"Well all of you are stuck with me." He laughed.

Balvorn straightened himself up from gazing inside his small fridge. The large Krogan took a step towards his small living room and took one look at Dean, then turned his head over to Javik.

"Well, you all can't live in here with me! I don't think we will all fit comfortably. So what's your plan Javik?" Balvorn smiled. His gray hues growing sharp with excitement.

Not saying a word, the Elder Prothean leaned away from the wall and straightened himself. His dark golden hues staring down at the floor for a moment. Thoughts rolling acrossed his mind. Two of his golden hues looked briefly up at the Krogan until he was met with all four.

"We are to buy a ship of our own, and continue this mission ourselves. It is the right thing to do." Javik shifted his weight to one leg.

Melina leaned back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other, the woman ran her fingers back over the desk, the small grainy textures distracted the woman long enough to want to dull out the severe reds of the room. Taking a deep breath inwardly, she sighed out slow. Hopefully Javik knew what he was doing. Them outright buying a ship and continuing on with the mission seemed crazy, but it made sense. They were the reason Hayshek was released, why not track him down before he could hurt anyone. Nobody else was going to. With Teyshan's knowledge of this Prothean, it seemed almost like the right thing to do to take it on their own. Melina knew they were no longer going to be using the Alliance's funds to take Hayshek down. Now they also didn't have to follow all the restrictions they had put on the group. Melina was allowed to carry once more and Teyshan could be open about his thoughts and feelings. Javik was allowed to lead the group as he pleased. This is what everyone needed. It was what Melina needed since she was reunited with Teyshan many moons ago.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well the story pretty much turned into a direction I didn't intend it but I think it opens it up for a bit more creative freedoms. Just a short filler chapter until things get rolling again in the story. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Some stuff went down so I haven't been able to write! I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays and stay safe! Until then. Happy Reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 15: A crew of our own**

The MSV 'Nix' was probably the farthest thing from being called a warship. The Kowloon class ship was merely a fraction of the size the Alliance 'Jupiter' ever was but was large enough to comfortably hold everyone and all of their belongings. Javik had hoped to buy a retired Alliance cruiser for his mission but all what was available was either battered Volus merchandise cruisers or the Kowloon class. Knowing everyone would prefer to travel in some kind of comfort was a better option then stuffing in close quarters on a merchandise cruiser. Yet in these times you really couldn't complain with the options. Specially coming from Omega. Javik didn't want to waste any time in getting back into deep space to continue on the mission. Hopefully in the future they could upgrade to more of an appropriate warship. Standing in the small bridge, the Elder Prothean folded his arms tightly in front of him, his golden hues gazing out the window.

"I can't believe the council abandoned us." Melina slowly walked over to the Elder Prothean, her cloudy hues gazed gently up at him.

Yet the Prothean didn't respond, his golden hues seemingly lost outside the window, the stars slowly floating by. The woman's eyes watched the seemingly empty expression acrossed Javik's face, her brows slowly lifted. She could see small tears in the Elder Prothean's resolve. Fighting the Reaper war all of his life, losing his people, his warriors. Then being woken up in a new time, with new races, everyone expecting that you had all of the answers in how to end the Reaper war, when he only knew just as much as everyone else. Only to be tossed in with another crew to fight and end the Reaper war to the Council requesting you continue to find more of your own kind. Then to practically lose everything in the end and be called a liar on top of it. It was all a giant insult. Melina's brows sank down on her face, looking away from the Elder Prothean, the woman began to understand why Javik had been so hard on everyone. Why he didn't want anybody getting in the way of the mission. He had tried to keep everything together. She respected him. Hearing the Prothean shift his weight to another leg, her hues snapped back up to the Elder's form.

"Melina -" Javik paused. "The Council does not matter. Despite all that has happened, we are to finish this as intended. I need you to focus on that fact." Javik's sub harmonics dropped.

"Yes sir." The woman nodded.

Seeing the Elder Prothean turn away from her and gaze back out the window, the woman took that as her hint to leave him be. Turning on her heel. She slipped back out of the bridge and into the main hall room of the 'Nix'. Once more was the woman having to adjust herself to new surroundings and needing to settle in. Her eyes met with the very silver hues of a large Krogan. Her brow shot up, leaning against the wall next to her, Melina kicked her foot over the other, relaxing as Balvorn stared her down. The Krogan had a way of stopping anyone in their tracks, yet no matter how intimidating he carried himself, his personality was the complete opposite.

"You seem close to these Protheans." Balvorn gave her a toothy grin.

"Well I've got a good reason." Melina's eyes narrowed.

"And what's that?"

"Ok, short answer. I've been bonded to the younger one." A naughty looking smirk spread her pale colored cheeks.

"To much info." Balvorn shook his head.

"You asked.." Melina pulled herself off of the wall of the ship. Laughing to herself, the woman walked down close to the wall and followed her way to where the sleeping bunks had been set up on the ship. Her cloudy vision had prevented her from really making out to much of the layout. So for her it was best to stick close to the walls and learn her layout that way. It still killed the woman that she lost a good part of her vision, but she was doing her best to manage. She was still able to shoot a gun and provide assistance when needed. To her that was really one of the few things left that mattered.

The ship had enough rooms for everyone to sleep comfortably in their own privacy. Yet Melina had decided to bunk with Teyshan. After spending so much time apart on the 'Jupiter' the woman had taken things in her own hands. It may not of seemed like a big deal to anyone else, but after spending so much time together with the one you loved to only have to seemingly disregard it in the name of ethics was a bit of a mood killer. Javik no longer cared. Melina had proved herself enough time and time again that the Elder Prothean knew she wasn't going to distract Teyshan from doing what he needed to do. This was a relief off Melina's shoulders. Getting to focus on the bigger issue and less on petty ones allowed for work to get done properly. No more stupid fights. Reaching out, Melina activated the sliding door of her and Teyshan's room. It was oddly dark, reaching over she flipped the light's on just bright enough she could see where the furniture was. The woman had a hard enough time seeing in low lights, let alone places with no light. Yet the moment those lights blinked on, her gaze caught Teyshan sitting on the floor, his legs tucked up under him. She felt her heart jump out of her chest, not prepared to see her Prothean on the floor.

"…Sorry.." She whispered. Not meaning to interrupt his meditations.

Melina slowly toed her way passed Teyshan, he was deep in thought. Sliding herself into the bed, the woman sat back on the corner her gaze looking down at her lover's form. He didn't move, his breathing slow and rythmatic. Sometimes Melina wondered what went on in his mind whenever he did meditate. Despite knowing him for some good time now, Melina was still learning things about the Protheans every day. She noted the way Teyshan and Javik interacted. The way they gazed at each other, gave a slight nod of the head. When Melina wasn't paying attention she would even hear Teyshan and Javik speaking in their native tongue. It was more of a shock they didn't do it more often, perhaps it was a way to respect their companions. No secrets, no lies. The woman caught Teyshan opening his golden hues, slowly bringing himself up to his feet, he gazed over at her, his head tipped a bit.

"How's your wound doing?" Melina pulled herself out of bed. Without waiting for his answer, Melina lifted the Prothean's top and inspected his bandages. Well there was no blood for once. Hearing Teyshan groan a bit from her fingers, the woman looked up to his face.

"You ok?"

"Yes" Teyshan breathed.

"Didn't mean to jab you so hard. You'll need to change your bandages soon." Melina slowly lowered his shirt. Her cloudy hues gazing up into his golden eyes.

Without warning, Teyshan gently nudged Melina back against the bed. Crawling over her muscled form, he placed a rough kiss against her lips. Moaning by the surprise, Melina wrapped her arms around Teyshan's neck, bringing him down closer to her. Breaking the kiss softly, Melina gazed up at Teyshan her hues full of lust and want.

"You sure know how to make a girl melt." She giggled.

"Shhhhh.." Teyshan hissed.

Melina was drawn to this new found sense of hunger from Teyshan. Leaning up, she pressed another deep kiss upon his lips, feeling his fingers sneak up under her shirt, his nails lightly scraping her sensitive skin. This was going to be a long night..

#

The rumbling of the ship had woke Teyshan up from his deep slumber. At least the 'Jupiter' had better dampeners placed on it. You could hardly tell whenever the ship started or stopped moving until it was docked somewhere. Leaning up in bed a little to quickly, the Prothean's hand immediately covered his side, wincing in pain. His side ached, his whole body ached. Yet that question was answered the moment he looked over. Those golden hues came to rest on Melina's sleeping form. She was beautiful when she slept, her worry and anxiety had washed away on her face the moment sleep came to claim her. Reaching down, Teyshan brushed away some of the woman's hair curls out of her pale face. That was when he noticed the claw marks down her back. Angry scratches adorned her shoulders, bite marks from his fangs covering just as much skin as his scratches. That was why he ached so much. Sighing inwardly the Prothean knew they got a bit carried away in the love making, it brought a small smirk to his face.

Taking is hand, Teyshan's finger's gripped the blanket that was barely covering Melina's round rump and pulled it up and over her torn up shoulders. If he ached this bad he didn't want to pity how she was going to feel when she woke up. Slowly leaning down, the Prothean placed a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek and gently slipped out of bed careful to not wake her. Leaving the top of his body suit off. Teyshan pattered out of the room and down the hallway. He needed to find Diane. Teyshan's side ached every step he took. Keeping his wings tucked tight against his body, Teyshan reached over and held his hand over his wound, wincing a bit. The Prothean hoped he didn't pull any stitches from the previous night's… activities.

Yet without planning on any interactions from the others, Teyshan was hoping to find only Diane in the med bay, yet here Balvorn was standing by the doorway talking to the very person he needed, hearing the light footfalls from the Prothean, Balvorn turned himself to gaze at Teyshan, a mile long smile spreading acrossed his face.

"Well speak of the war gods, its you." Balvorn laughed.

"Yes?" Teyshan's golden hues grew narrow.

"You kept half the ship awake with all of those war cries coming from your bunk." Balvorn shook his head. Getting the sense Teyshan didn't want to have any of the joking. The large Krogan backed away from the door, a small chuckle escaping his lips once more.

"You will not speak of this, Krogan." Teyshan pulled back his top lip, slipping into the med bay.

"By the Goddess Teyshan, what happened?!" Diane exclaimed.

"I.. do not remember. But my wound bandages need to be changed, Diane." Teyshan walked over to the only bed in the med bay and sat down.

Diane walked over to the bed and frowned softly, her blue hues giving the Prothean a once over. His eyes looked tired and she could tell that he had been favoring his side. Reaching up, she gently pulled off the bandages, noticing a small amount of blood had seeped into them.

"What did you do.. You tore a stitch.." Diane shook her head. Throwing away the bandage, Diane pulled out the supplies needed to patch him back up.

"Do you want pain killers or just.. Go for it?" Diane looked up at the Prothean, her hues questioning.

Teyshan looked down at Diane with two of his golden hues, his teeth bared. "Just do it, Diane." his sub harmonics grew tight.

"Alright."

Hesitating for a moment, Diane reached down and cleaned up his wound. The blood had began clotting but if he kept up this type of activity and not allow himself to rest, he would take a long time to heal. Reaching over to her supplies, Diane began sewing his wound back together. Teyshan never made a sound of pain. His level of pain tolerance had amazed the Asari. Once she had finished, she cleaned up around the wound once more, and placed another bandage over it.

"Take it easy next time Teyshan, alright?" Diane sighed, pulling herself away from the table and smiling. "Your free to go."

"Thank you." Teyshan slid off the bed.

Balvorn watched the Prothean slip out of the room, the wings on his back quivering a bit as he escaped down the hallway to hide back in his bunk. Balvorn turned his head back around to gaze at Diane, a brow raising and a wide smile growing back acrossed his face.

"I didn't know Protheans had wings."

"Neither did I.." Diane's blue hues grew, a laugh almost escaping her lips.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey all. I am terribly sorry for the serious delay in updates with this fic. It hasn't escaped my mind but I got seriously busy! Thank you everyone for the recent follows. I love you guys so much. I'll try not to seem like I've abandoned this story. Chapters might be a bit slower then before, I am trying to chunk out a solid storyline once again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. Until then Happy Reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 16: Old familiars in a new empire**

The woman felt her shoulders screaming whenever she adjusted herself. Slowly leaning up, Melina rolled her neck and sighed inwardly. Her cloudy hues darted over to her side, noticing the bed was empty. The woman's brows knitted together in a soft frown. Normally she was the first one to wake after such fun activities they had earlier. Lifting her arms up, Melina ran her fingers down her left shoulder. Her pale skin adorned many angry looking scratches on top of the old burn scars from the Reaper blast. Dropping her arm down, Melina ran her finger's up through her knotted curls.

"God… damn what.. Did we do." Melina hissed at herself.

Melina pulled herself out of the bed and reached down slowly her fingers grasping tightly around the clothes Teyshan had nearly ripped off of her earlier. Promptly dressing herself, Melina walked over to the door and tapped her fingers at the door switch. The door hissed back leaving the woman to shiver at the cross breeze. Slipping out into the hallway, Melina reached up, and gathered her hair into a tight bun at the crown of her head. Her footfalls hardly cast any sound into the quiet ship. The woman had grown accustomed to the hustle and bustle of the 'Jupiter' yet the only sound coming from their Kowloon was the hum of the engines. It made the woman a bit self conscious being loud. Melina darted around several boxes blocking the pathway straight to the med bay, knowing she would find Diane in there. Slipping inside, Melina's cloudy hues were suddenly met with the gaze of Diane, the Asari greeting Melina with a cheeky smile.

"Well good morning Melina." Diane chuckled.

"What.."

Melina got the sense something was up. Normally Diane was never so randomly upbeat unless she was hanging around Dean.

"Nothing.. Nothing." Diane skirted.

"Have you seen Teyshan?" Melina inquired, brushing it all off.

"Oh.. Yes.. He's in a meeting with Javik right now. I don't know what about but I'm sure he'll tell you once he's out." Diane's cheeky smile grew a bit wider.

"What?" A frown sank down on the woman's face once more.

"Your boyfriend... Ripped a stitch earlier today." Diane chuckled.

"Doing what?!" Melina's frown immediately disappeared, her face growing with concern. "I told him to take it easy until he healed… dammit Teyshan I swear I'm going to.."

"No Melina he ripped it from your activities.." Diane interrupted.

Melina's cheeks grew hot, she could feel the blood rushing to her face as she began to blush knowing immediately that their activities had been a bit to rough. It would explain why she felt so sore..and the angry looking scratches.

"Uh.. Ok.." Melina turned herself away from Diane, running both of her hands down her face.

Melina pulled herself out of the med bay and slowly patted her way towards the small kitchen area of the 'Nix'. She could feel herself growing very hungry. Blinking her hues, Melina tried adjusting her vision to the dark light, something she always had issues with. The woman figured since Javik had been running the show, he had requested to keep the lights low around the ship. Melina knew Prothean's had sensitive vision when it came to bright lights. It didn't help her out one bit. Sighing softly, Melina's fingers wrapped around the fridge door and pulled it open. Immediately her hues caught the site of a tray full of left overs. A note attached to it.

 _Melina I made dinner but you were busy so here are some left overs in case you are hungry. - Dean_

Grabbing the tray, Melina growled and ripped the note off the film covering, tossing it into the waste bin. It had seemed like the whole ship knew of their earlier affairs. Pulling off the covering on the tray, Melina popped it into the food heater and leaned back against the small kitchen counter, her muscles straining. The woman's mind began to stray her cloudy hues closing. Yet the air seemed to grow heavy, feeling she was no longer alone in the small kitchen, Melina turned herself to only have her gaze meet up with those of Teyshan's. His face looked riddled with questions.

"Hey" Melina gave him a weak smile.

"Melina." He whispered.

"What's up?" The woman's brows sunk down into a frown. Walking over to his side, she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"It is nothing." Teyshan's eyes narrowed.

"Hey.. Talk to me.." Melina lowered her hand.

Teyshan pulled away from Melina, the young Prothean remained quiet, his motions almost robotic. This immediately worried the woman. He had never been this reserved before. Even when they first met. Moving herself over to the food warmer, she pulled the tray out of it and moved over to the table setting her tray down and sinking slowly into the chair closest to her form. Melina could feel her heart hammering in her chest. It scared to know she was going to have to pry this information out of him, but to remain on good terms she needed to hear what was on his mind. Otherwise it was going to tear at them once more.

"Come.. Sit down and talk to me please." Melina strained. Those cloudy hues growing sad.

Teyshan's meeting with Javik wasn't long. He knew the Elder had kept things short but serious whenever they did need to meet in private, but this matter had been different. Javik obviously had a lot on his mind and needed to discuss it with the younger Prothean. Yet this matter had nothing to do with Hayshek or even losing their funding or the counsel abandoning them, it had to do with Melina. Teyshan turned himself towards Melina, those golden eyes gazing gently down on the woman's lean frame. Moving himself slowly towards the table, he sat acrossed from the woman. Her pale colored face upturned with worry, her cloudy hues searching his own golden eyes for any sort of answer. He knew she wasn't going to like the answer as much as he hated it himself.

"Javik had not talked with me for long. He wished to discuss our bond." Teyshan's words slipped out slowly. His golden hues narrowing.

"….what." Melina's pale colored cheeks lost all color. Her brows immediately knitted together into a frown. "What do you mean.. our bond.." Her voice tightened. Teyshan knew she was beginning to grow angry.

"I do not known Melina, Javik had told me that he was going to review the official state of our bond." Teyshan's sub harmonics wavered.

"I.. I thought we were all passed this.. I. I don't understand why this is suddenly an issue again!" Melina slammed her fork down on the tray and covered her cloudy hues with her hands.

"If I knew more, I would tell you Melina. You know that, don't doubt that" Teyshan shook his head.

Melina dropped her hands shaking her head, her cloudy hues darted up at Teyshan, holding back the growing tears threatening to spill out her eyes.

"I….I.. know.." Melina sobbed. "I'll be happy when all of this bullshit is done.. I want to go back home… even though there is nothing to go back to."

Teyshan didn't say a word. The Prothean slowly stood up from his chair and walked around the table, kneeling down by her side he reached up and whipped the small tears spilling out of her eyes. His golden hues staring her down softly. Melina gazed down at him, a weak smile tugging at her cheeks. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest.

"It does not matter what Javik thinks of our bond Melina. Know that I will always love you. I will not leave your side." Teyshan's sub harmonics stopped wavering, growing tight as he spoke.

"Seems like the universe is always trying to derail us, but we keep beating it back." A stronger smile grew acrossed the woman's face.

"That's the Melina I know." Teyshan smiled warmly.

#

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Melina cradled a data pad in her lap. Her cloudy hues gazing down at the scrolling information. She felt the weight in the bed adjust closer to her. Teyshan had settled in for the night just shortly after she did. It didn't take long for the Prothean to grab Melina's hair brush and begin brushing her dark umber hair once more. It was something he did nearly every night. The Prothean had been obsessive about her hair ever since the assassination attempt on Teyshan's life long back. Melina had let herself slip into a depressive state and stopped caring about herself. Since Teyshan had taken every moment he could to help up keep what he could, his obsession with her curls blossoming into what it was now. He had always complained when her hair was messy and knotted. Teyshan always took the time to make sure Melina was taken care of. This was one of the many things she loved about him.

Feeling his fingers shift through her soft hair, the brush running through her tresses gently and slowly, Melina leaned her head back a bit, cradling the data pad farther away from her face.

"Your hair curls are messy Melina." Teyshan groaned

"You obsessive way to much over my hair." Melina chuckled. "Plus if I recall you are the one who messed up my hair last night."

"Lies." Teyshan chuckled.

Melina almost dropped the data pad, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. The information had almost scrolled past quickly. Bringing the data pad up closer to her face Melina sucked in a bit of air.

"Teyshan check this out. News reports on a small colony report of an unknown assailant hijacking a Batarian cruiser, many Batarian and human bodies found dead.. The ship has gone missing. Does this sound like the work of Hayshek?" Melina gazed over her shoulder, her cloudy hues searching for any clues.

"Hayshek always left a bloody trail. He was never one to do things subtle. Yet he was always hard to find. This does sound like him." Teyshan sighed

"This.. This is a start though.. So we will be looking for a Batarian cruiser." Melina's voice grew tight.

"Any idea where he might go, he doesn't have many choices."

"Hayshek was an extremist, always searching out for followers, he had tried building up a small army in my time yet the Empire had always managed to stop him. This is what he might do now." Teyshan's hues grew wider.

"Sounds like he isn't fond of Batarians.."

"No, he would consider them weak." Teyshan blurted.

"What about Asari.. I mean they are the closest species to the Prothean's in this cycle." Melina's cloudy hues gazed back down to her data pad.

"Yes.. Melina.. This just might be what he wants."

"Asari Merc bands…" Melina whispered.

"You were always good at figuring out the bigger picture Melina." Teyshan rumbled. His fingers running through her soft hair curls.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This story will be updated slowly. I got a bit stuck on how exactly I wanted to take it. Thank you everyone who has stuck it out this far. It's been a blast to see these characters develop over a years time since I started writing them. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 17: Sacred bonds**

"I wish to speak with you and Teyshan, Melina." A deep voice broke Melina out of her concentration.

The woman was sitting down at the kitchen table writing down notes to where Hayshek might end up. Maps had been strew about the table, notes and arrows pointing to possible locations. Blood trails, missing ships, sightings.. Anything Melina could get her hands on to help out with the mission. Melina had been avoiding Javik like the plague ever since she had gotten the news from Teyshan that he wanted to review the state of their bond.. Whatever that meant. The crew was pretty good about leaving the woman alone whenever she had gotten like this. Balvorn, Dean and Diane spent a lot of time hanging out in the recreation room while Melina spent most of her time near the kitchen table gawking at the maps while Teyshan was with Javik. Things had been growing tense around the ship. The last thing Melina wanted to do was talk to Javik about such trivial things while Hayshek was out killing many innocent lives.

Sighing sharply, Melina pulled back her chair and rose up to her feet. Not saying a word, the woman followed the elder Prothean into the cabin he claimed as his own. Teyshan was already inside, two of his golden hues darting over to look at Melina. His face was almost riddled with worry. The woman wasn't sure what was going to happen, or what this meant for the future but she was prepared to up and leave if she needed, continuing on by herself if she had to. Walking over to Teyshan's side, she felt him wrap his fingers around her own, holding her hand tightly to which she returned.

Javik paid no attention to the pairs affections. Turning his back towards them, he dropped his arms to his sides and sucked in a small amount of air into his mouth. Lowering his head, the elder Prothean turned himself back towards the pair and tipped his head. Those stern golden eyes stared Teyshan down, narrowing a bit.

"It has never allowed for a Prothean to bond with another outside of the Empire." Javik finally broke the silence.

Melina could feel her heart sink into her chest. Dread began to nip at the back of her neck. Feeling the younger Prothean's fingers tighten around her hand, he cloudy hues darted back from Javik's form to Teyshan's golden hues. Yet despite the small signs of Melina being on the verge of panic. Teyshan had held himself steady and still. It was all Melina needed to keep herself calm and collected.

"This isn't your cycl-"

"That is why I am asking you to join the Empire, Melina." Javik interrupted the woman.

"…..What..?" Melina's mouth dropped.

This was the last thing Melina ever expected the Elder Prothean to ask her. Despite all the time he had been fighting to keep her away from Teyshan and exclude her as much as possible. She never expected Javik to ask her to join the Empire… or whatever was left of it. Yet despite this.. Javik had held strong onto his old customs and formalities something she greatly respected. Even Teyshan had held on to his customs as well despite being more accepting then Javik was.

"Melina, do you wish to join the Prothean Empire. Your bond with Teyshan is sacred. I do not wish to tear it apart. Such actions would be more damaging if I had kept you two away from each other then together." Javik's voice was stern but held a hint of gentle nature in it. Something Melina never expected out of the Elder Prothean.

"…. Uh.. Yes!" Melina blurted.

"Melina you have proven yourself to be a valuable asset to the Empire and have greatly helped the Prothean cause. I will set to make this official soon." Javik nodded. "You two are relieved." Javik turned himself away from the pair.

Melina looked up at Teyshan, a wide smile spreading acrossed her face. Teyshan returned it softly, giving her a nod.

Teyshan slowly let go of the woman's hand and made his way out of the Elder's cabin. Making his way out into the dining hall, he gazed back over his shoulder over to Melina's lean form. The woman not taking long to follow him out into the hall. She walked passed the Prothean and quickly sat back down at the table she regularly occupied. Questions seemingly bubbled up behind her cloudy hues. She didn't even know where to begin with the new revelation. Yet without boiling over it, she looked up at Teyshan.

"I… was not expecting that Teyshan." Melina smiled.

"I did not either." Teyshan walked over to the table, slowly sinking down into the chair acrossed from the woman.

She drummed her fingers anxiously against the table.

"What does this all honestly mean. I know how set Javik is in holding up customs." The woman's cloudy hues gazed back down at the maps.

"It means, Melina that Javik sees you as a Prothean. That he wishes for you to be as involved as I with this. That he respects you. You made an impact on the Elder." Teyshan rumbled.

"He's accepted our bond." Melina sighed, a bright smile spreading acrossed her face.

"Yes." Teyshan tipped his head.

"Hmmm." Melina leaned back in her chair.

"Melina?" Teyshan inquired

"Yes?"

"Marry me." Teyshan walked over to the woman's side and kneeled down next to her. His golden hues searching deep into her cloudy pools.

All the color drained from the woman's face. Leaning up in her chair, her mouth dropped open and she gazed deeply into the Prothean's intense golden eyes. Her mind was racing. All of this had been so much to take in. First Javik wanted her to join the empire, now Teyshan was asking her to marry him.

"YES!" She exclaimed.

Without a word said, Teyshan reached out and pulled Melina close to him, hugging her tightly. Melina wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Her heart hammering in her chest. The day turned from one of the worst to one of the best. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

#

"Diane.." Melina poked her head into the med bay. The Asari had been spending the majority of her time with Dean in the med bay. Occasionally Balvorn would accompany them, but the Krogan preferred to spend him time wasting time in the Recreation room. Dean was sitting acrossed Diane in the room, chewing on the end of a pen, his blue eyes darting up to Melina, as inquisitive as ever.

"Yes Melina?" Diane looked up from her data pad. A weak smile tugging at her lips.

"Teyshan asked me to marry him.." Melina took a step into the room, leaning back against the wall. Her cloudy hues bright.

"What!?" Dean sat up in his chair.

"Yeah!" Melina nodded.

"Well what did you say?" Diane slipped the data pad back down on the desk now that the woman had grabbed her attention.

"What do you think…" Melina laughed.

"You said yes… please tell me you said yes.." Dean sputtered.

"Of course I said yes!" Melina laughed even harder.

Without warning the woman felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. Diane and flown up from her chair and embraced Melina in excitement, quickly followed by Dean.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Diane smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

"It's about time he asked.." Dean pulled himself back, sinking into the chair behind him. "I thought he'd ask you the day you two were reunited." he laughed.

"That was the last thing from my mind." Melina chuckled "Well I should probably get back to Teyshan, we've got some things to talk about." The woman smiled and waved at Dean and Diane, slipping out of the med bay.

Dean leaned up in his chair once more, placing the pen down on top of the table closest to him, the inquisitive man slipped out of his chair and took a few steps over to Diane. The Asari gazed up at the man, a playful frown sinking on her brows.

"So!" Dean sat down slowly on the desk, his blue hues searching Diane's own.

"Yes?" Diane gawked at him sideways.

"What about us?" Dean inquired.

"As in?"

"Being a couple?" Dean stood up straight. Smiling at Diane cheekily.

"I was wondering when YOU were going to ask!" Diane leaned back into her chair, swinging her feet up on the desk.

"We have known each other for how long Diane, I mean we spend so much time together and.. Well.. Why the heck not you know?" Dean began to stammer.

"Yes.. Of course." Diane smiled

"Ahhhh love is in the air.." Dean sung to himself.

"Weirdo." Diane lowered her legs back down to the floor and shook her head, turning her attentions back towards her work.

#

Javik sat alone in his cabin. He felt good about his decision on letting Melina become apart of the Empire. He knew all in all that this would hold little impact in the Galactic community but keeping what small customs he could from his old times kept his own morale going. Most of all Javik knew that this would be most beneficial to Teyshan. It would give him a stronger purpose to completing their mission. The Elder Prothean didn't doubt the younger Prothean's motives or decisions but it was the small things like this that would help keep everyone focused more in the long run. Especially Melina. They didn't have the greatest start to a relationship, but he knew by giving the pair this small token it would help the woman trust in Javik's leadership. Staring out of the small port window, Javik could feel his thoughts floating back to the time he spent with Commander Shepard. There was never a time someone would stand up to Javik like Shepard had. The Prothean couldn't push the Commander around one bit, and he saw a bit of that in Melina. She respected Javik, but demanded just as much respect in return. He saw how much she cared for Teyshan and how much she wanted to be apart of the mission as everyone else was. Melina had proven herself to be valuable, he knew without that information she was gathering about Hayshek, the would of lost the strange Prothean a long time ago. He never knew the woman before the time they had picked her up on Earth. He had always known her to be that quiet blind scientist who captured the heart of a Prothean, yet when he first met her and she quickly adjusted her shooting style after being corrected, Javik was impressed. She wasn't just a quiet scientist, she was a warrior, just as much of a warrior as Teyshan had proven himself to be. A perfect fit for the Empire. She held all the qualities he ever looked for. He knew he was wrong for ever doubting her to begin with. Yet the more time Javik spent in this cycle, the more he knew how wrong the Empire was to begin with. Other's species values and grown on him and he was becoming more accepting as time went on. Some of Teyshan's values as well had been rubbing off on him. He could get used to this group quickly. They weren't foolish.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy chapter is happy! Updates to this story will be slow, so just be aware of that. Thank you for sticking around this far. I love you guys so much! Happy reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 18: A heartless leader**

Pushing the serrated blade back into its holster. The Prothean leaned back into his chair, closing his four golden hues. Pulling his top lip up, a deep guttering laugh escaped from his mouth. He felt bliss. The Prothean hadn't felt such an exquisite sense of bliss in a really long time. The universe was his. Nothing was going to stop him. Everyone was so weak compared to what he was brewing up. Opening his golden hues, he heard a faint step inside his quarters. Whipping around in his chair, his hues narrowed. A small framed 'Asari' immediately sunk down to the ground, bowing to honor his presence. Tipping his head, Hayshek bared his teeth.

"Yes Asari?" He sneered.

The young Asari didn't even look up at the Prothean. She had quickly learned that was a form of disrespect to him. She didn't want her fingers cut off like her comrades had. He was a ruthless leader. Someone who had weeded his way into her small Merc band and took over. Fearing for her own life, she did exactly what he wanted with no question. He was a Prothean, a very strong Prothean. How dare could she question him. Keeping her head bowed, her voice seemed to catch in her throat, only trembling squeaks slipping out of her lips.

Hayshek snapped up from his chair, his large hand wrapping around the small blue face of the Asari. Squeezing her cheeks, he gazed sharply down into her hues. The Asari was trembling in his grip, kept her hues pointed away, obviously not wanting to disrespect him.

"Speak.." Hayshek bared his teeth, pushing her back down on the floor, letting go of her face in disgust.

"Uh.. Yes.. Sir.. I just.. Wanted to let you know I have.. Received word of the other.. Protheans had been… let go by the Human Alliance… The council races don't believe you.. Exist.. They have…. Their last sightings have.. Been undocumented.." The Asari's voice shuttered.

Hayshek stood up in his seat, looming over the Asari's small frame cowering in front of him. She was weak. Unlike her comrades, granted she had shown ever sign of a respectful subordinate in his command. She was weak. He didn't even believe in having anyone weak serving under him. The weak deserved to die.

Leaning down, he slowly picked the Asari up to her feet. She was trembling.

"I.. do not care of that Asari." A sick smile grew over his stern face.

Breathing out slowly, Hayshek gently reached out to the Asari's face. Her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth, her teeth gently chewing on it. It was all she could do to keep from shaking in his presence.

"Do not.. Be afraid of me Asari.." Hayshek's tone dropped.

The Asari gently looked up at him, her deep blue hues gazing into his golden eyes. Darkness seemed to swirl around. Leaning close, the Prothean drew his lips close to hers. Her trembling nearly stopped until the Asari felt the cold hard serrated edge of his blade enter deep inside of her chest under her ribs. Hayshek pulled his blade out of the Asari quickly. Whipping it off, he pushed her body down to the ground. Life slowly draining out of those deep hues. Blood pooling on the floor. Slipping the blade back into its holster. He laughed deeply.

"Illalu ivnire na deyvran." He muttered.

#

Melina sat at the kitchenette table, her fingers running up into her dark umber hair. The ship was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep a few hours ago. Something wasn't sitting right in her gut. They had reports of many Batarian colonies being slaughtered out in the Terminus systems by an unknown assailant but knowing the council wasn't taking the time to investigate it killed her. Back on her time on the 'Jupiter' she could of sworn the Council was taking the time to change that around. No more deaths if they could help it. It was supposedly the time to rebuild the galaxy, yet none of the council races seemed to care about the missing Batarians. It was heartless. They unanimously decided that Hayshek didn't exist. The decided to turn their backs on Javik and his crew. They had sent in the reports, they had sent in the data, the interviews. The warnings and still even after it all they had turned their backs. The woman was amazed even after all of this Javik still wanted to push forward. She wondered how he didn't just want to retire, move somewhere quiet and just disappear. Ever since he woke up everyone came to him for advice even when he didn't have any to give. It must have been tiring. Yet his resolve was unending.

The quiet air was quickly broken when Melina heard heavy footsteps walking over to her side. Turning her head to the right, her cloudy hues meet up to those of Balvorn. Granted the Krogan was obviously trying to be quiet, his sheer weight alone didn't make him very stealthy. A quick but weak smile spread acrossed her cheeks. Balvorn gave her a nod and walked over to the table, leaning against it.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake at this time." The Krogan's low voice broke the silence.

"Neither was I." She joked. "Are you normally up this late?"

"Yeah, though I try not to stir the ship too much. Krogan aren't exactly the quietest species around." Balvorn softly chuckled.

"Oh come on I didn't hear you coming." Melina giggled.

"Liar."

"Honestly though I need to ask you something." Melina turned herself towards Balvorn, her head tipping.

"What can I help you with." The Krogan adjusted his weight to another leg.

"I understand the Alliance had.. Hired you to help with the mission..I mean.."

"You mean as a bodyguard." Balvorn interrupted.

"Yeah." Melina chuckled. "But we were dropped almost immediately after that. What made you decide to stay with us.. I mean you could of just took the credits and ran back home?" The woman tipped her head once more.

"What, give up on opportunity to spend some time with not one but two Protheans!? Come on…" Balvorn irrupted with laughter.

Melina was sure he was going to wake up the whole ship.

"I wouldn't stoop to that Melina. I am a Krogan of my word. You are forgetting I am Urdnot. Wrex would have had my hide knowing I was skipping out on my duty. I follow where my duty goes." Balvorn smiled, pounding his chest.

"Admirable." Melina smiled.

Balvorn reached out and gave Melina a rough pat against her back before pulling away.

"I'm heading back to sleep. I think you should too." The Krogan gave her a brief nod before heading back down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Night.." Melina called out to him, but her words fell on deaf ears. He was already gone. The woman sighed and slowly pulled herself out of her seat. Reaching up she ran over hands down her face and let out a gentle groan. Shuffling her way down the hallway, her clouded hues gazed over to the doorway of Teyshan's bunk. Trudging up to it, the woman reached up and pressed the button, the doorway slowly opening. Slipping inside the woman's dark hues barely made out what was inside. Toeing her way into the room, she nearly tripped over Teyshan as he sat meditating on the floor. Losing her balance, Melina tumbled to the floor. The Prothean reached out and grabbed the woman, catching her before she hit the hard floor.

"Easy Melina." Teyshan's voice was tired.

"So sorry.. I didn't see you there.." She sighed.

Teyshan slowly let go of her, the woman sank down to the floor next to him sitting down. Closing her dark hues she leaned her head back and sighed softly.

"What is troubling you Melina?" Teyshan opened his golden hues, they gazed over at Melina's form, he vision able to cut through the darkness. Her face was riddled with stress.

"Something.. Just doesn't feel right Teyshan." Her voice grew tight.

"What do you mean?" Teyshan reached out, his gloved hand running down her arm.

"I'm…worried about the council turning their back on us. I'm worried about them not investigating the missing Batarians. I mean we are all know who is the cause of this but.." Melina shook her head.

"Do not worry Melina, We will stop this. We all will." Teyshan's tone grew gentle. The Prothean turned himself to face her. The woman's eyes slowly opened. Even though they were cloudy, her hues were as beautiful as the day he met her.

"I know.. Just a lot on my mind." She sighed.

"Hope not all of it is bad." Teyshan's head sunk.

"Of course not… Uh.. Actually I've got something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I know we were planning on having a ceremony as.. Far as me joining the empire.. Once we got to Earth but can we include our wedding into all of this as well? I don't know when we are going to be able to get a good opportunity again to." Melina straightened herself up, reaching her hands over to Teyshan's.

Teyshan smiled, even though Melina couldn't see it, he figured she knew about it. Feeling her hands reach over for his. He wrapped his fingers with hers, weaving their hands together.

"Yes, I would love that Melina." Teyshan's voice dropped. His sub harmonics rumbling.

The woman slowly stood up from where she was sitting, her hands reaching out around her. Teyshan took the sign and stood up next to her. Taking her hand, he slowly lead the woman over to the bed until she sat down, taking off her slippers.

The Prothean sunk down next to her. Leaning over, Teyshan placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and sighed contentedly.

"Goodnight Teyshan."

"Goodnight Melina."

#

Teyshan sat by himself in the common room. His golden hues gazing off into the distance. Leaning back in this chair, the Prothean lifted his feet on top of the chair beside him. Everyone was still waking up or tucked away in their rooms. They were getting close to landing back at Earth. The Prothean had really felt like they didn't make that much progress accomplishing their over all mission. This was his second trip back to Earth in honestly a real short matter of time. It was almost frustrating. Yet at least know Javik was going to be able to pick up a large amount of intell, supplies and maybe perhaps a bigger and faster ship. Something a little more dignifying for the Prothean empire to ride around in. The thought made him laugh. The empire was dead. It was more of a display for morale. Teyshan wasn't going to complain though. Melina was to be his wife. His mate, the love of his life. This was going to be a small time of happiness before they set off again. Something he could proudly tell the galaxy, that he had been bonded and he was proud to have who he had. Nothing could ever separate them again. No Reapers, no other Protheans, not anyone could keep him from Melina's side. He loved her.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well, its been a long time since I have wrote in this story! Life decided to catch up with me and keep me busy. Doesn't help I've got a few other stories currently in the works but I am turning my sights back on this one. Thank you for sticking around everyone. I am currently writing the next chapter as we speak! The story is about to get very sweet before it goes dark once more. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 19: A start to a new life**

Finding a spot to land the 'Nix' had been a easier process then landing the 'Jupiter' all those months ago. The large market hub that was set up and since leveled off a bit in activity since everyone was last back on Earth. The outer colonies were beginning to be revived. So all of the other races had began going back home. Spreading their wings after healing from the Reaper war. Javik had called everyone out to the great common room for a short meeting.

Melina followed Teyshan out of their quarters, standing next to him in the Common Room. Not long after Balvorn met up with them followed by Dean and Diane. Taking a deep breath in, the woman found a chair to sit down in. Everyone was quiet.

Javik stepped out of his quarters and walked down the hallway into the Common Room. Facing everyone he straightened himself up and dipped his head a little, The Prothean pulled up his top lip a bit.

"As all of you know, we have landed on Earth. We are to stay a few weeks but not very long. I will be finding a new ship. One more worthy for our mission. Stay close." Javik motioned his hand. "You are dismissed."

Just as everyone started walking off to head out, Javik stopped Melina and Teyshan in their tracks.

"We are to do our ceremonies tomorrow. So stay close." Javik nodded.

"Sounds good." Melina looked up at Teyshan, her cloudy hues bright with excitement.

"Yes." Teyshan agreed.

"You two may go. Prepare yourselves. It will be a special occasion, for all of us." Javik turned himself away from the pair and back towards his quarters.

Melina turned herself away from the Common Room and made her way down the hall, making a sharp right to the ship's hatch. Briefly the woman looked over her shoulder a small smile spreading acrossed her cheeks as Teyshan followed her out of the ship. Making her way down the hallway. The woman stopped just outside of the elevator, reaching out she pressed the button. Fingers slipped into her hand. They were Teyshan's. Not wasting a moment, Melina tightened her fingers around his and sighed contentedly. Life had been rough the past year but she was taking the small moments in stride.

"Are you ready for all of this?" Melina turned herself towards Teyshan, her dark hues gazing up.

The Prothean didn't reply, not right away. Reaching over, he gathered both of her hands into hers. Teyshan's golden hues stared gently into Melina's cloudy pools. Her breathing hitched for a moment. A small, caring smile spread acrossed Teyshan's lips.

"I am more then ready for this Melina." He whispered.

Melina drew herself closer to him, leaning up she pressed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Pulling back s bit, a smile grew warmly acrossed her cheeks. Her eyes almost twinkling.

"I love you." She whispered.

"An I love you Melina." Teyshan reached up with one of his hands, gently running one of his gloved fingers over the bridge of the woman's nose. Wrinkling it in response, Melina giggled.

"Shall we?" She beamed.

"Yes."

#

Javik had managed to set some rooms aside for his small crew in the hub. He wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of and remained close. Taking the small amount of extra time to make sure your subordinates had a place to sleep was a huge boost in morale. Something this former Prothean commander always knew. He wanted to make sure his crew mates remained close in case they had needed to leave immediately. No better way then to set up everyone's temporary quarters close.

Melina slowly sunk down on the dining room chair next to her, unzipping her jacket, she pulled the sleeve off of her right arm then shrugged it gently off of her left arm. Even after all of this time recovering, the woman still had trouble with that arm. She figured some of her muscles were damaged in the Reaper blast so long ago. After all her jacket melted to her arm. Turning herself, the woman draped her jacket over the back of the chair and sighed inwardly. Teyshan was out in the hub busy with something. He wouldn't tell her what. Drumming her fingers on the table next to her, the woman snapped out of her bored stupor when she felt her omnitool buzzing. She was getting a call. Pulling up her arm, she activated her omnitool. A soft glow of orange cascading against her face.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sup lady, its Dean." He laughed.

Melina immediately smiled. "Hey you."

"What are you up to? I can only assume you are out looking at bridal dresses with Teyshan." Dean's voice was chipper as usual.

"No." Melina leaned back in her chair, resting her arm in her lap.

"No! Why not?" His voice tightened.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean" Melina closed her eyes.

"Careful don't wear my name out."

"No Teyshan's out running some errands. I have you know the ceremony tomorrow really isn't a public affair. It's a quiet ceremony with Javik, Teyshan, I and a representative of the counsil. Don't ask why the last one is there." Melina sighed.

"Why is a representative of the council there?" Dean asked.

"I.. guess to see how the process goes? To officiate it I guess? I don't know." Melina laughed.

"You are no help." Dean laughed on the other end of the call.

"So have you heard from the Alliance?" Melina opened cloudy hues, gazing them down at her glowing omnitool.

"About what?" Dean inquired.

"You went AWOL remember?" Melina laughed.

"Oh.. Yes actually I have."

"From Hackett I presume."

"He wasn't too happy but he said my reason was good enough to walk away from the Alliance. I officially got discharged so I won't be facing any charges." Dean's sighed softly.

"That's good." Melina muttered.

The sound of a key slipping into the door lock perked the woman's attentions.

"Hey Dean I should go, I think Teyshan is back." The woman slowly slipped out of her chair, standing up to her feet.

"See yah."

The door slowly opened. Melina tipped her head, hoping to get a clearer view as to who was entering but she knew it wouldn't change her vision. Teyshan walked in, his golden hues immediately meeting with Melina's gaze. A warm smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Hey you." Melina's voice was soft and welcoming.

"Melina." Teyshan nodded.

Closing the door behind him, the Prothean set a small bag down by the coat rack. Reaching up, Teyshan began pulling off his armor, each large pauldron clunking down hard on the floor as he dropped it off of his frame. Both of his hands worked quickly, removing all of his armor until he was only dressed in his under suit. Turning back around, Teyshan placed all of his armor in a organized pile before the door. Reaching out his fingers wrapped back around the bag, the Prothean turned himself back around facing Melina.

"What's that?" Melina tipped her head.

"I will show you. Let us sit." Teyshan motioned to the rug on the floor.

It was always a rug on the floor.

Melina gave a curt nod and turned herself. Taking a few small steps the woman sank down to the floor, curling her legs up under her. Her cloudy hues gazed up as Teyshan also wandered over, sitting acrossed from her on the rug. Those golden hues looked hopeful but calm.

"May I?" The Prothean asked. Two of those deep golden hues gazing up at her as the other two looked down at his outstretched hand. It wasn't gloved like it normally was.

Melina hesitated in taking his hand. Granted she trusted Teyshan more then she ever could explain, she hated when he transferred memories. The exchange would always leave her feeling exhausted. Like she had never gotten enough sleep the night before. Yet she knew if she refused he would be hurt. Slowly outstretching her hand, she placed it into his, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Go for it." Melina gave a weak smile.

 _Melina found herself standing at the top of a hill. She felt warm, the light coming from the near orbiting star was faint but really warm. A cool breeze gently rustled the trees around her. Turning herself, her memory immediately recalled where she was at… She was back home. Her dark hues gazed over to notice Teyshan wasn't standing too far from her. Yet something was different. Her vision wasn't cloudy like normal. Her arm wasn't sore. She didn't feel tired. Taking in a soft breath the woman walked over to the Prothean's side, two of his golden hues darted in her direction, their gazes meeting._

 _"What is all of this?" Melina asked._

 _Teyshan turned himself. The way he looked surprised Melina. All of that exhaustion and sheer strength that normally graced his face had been wiped away. His eyes were gentle, a warm smile spreading at the corners of his lips._

 _"Home." His voice dropped an octive._

 _"How?" Melina's eyebrows raised._

 _"All of this Melina, is both of your memories and my memories. I am able to share this with you. Almost live in it for short moments of time. It is how my people were able to escape the reality of war with close friends from time to time. We are at peace here. No pain, no hunger, just peace. I wish to return here with you." Teyshan pulled back a bit. Reaching up, the Prothean placed both of his hand's on Melina's cheeks, his golden hues peering deep into her brown orbs. She was beautiful._

 _"After all of this, I promise you we will go back home. No more war.. No more service, we can both retire and enjoy our lives for ourselves. Once and for all." Tears began to well up in Melina's hues._

 _Teyshan reached up, thumbing the tears away from her dark eyes. A bigger smile spread acrossed his cheeks._

 _"Soon."_

 _"Soon."_

The Prothean pulled himself back away from Melina, the harsh cold of reality slowly settling down upon his shoulders. Home was warm, home was beautiful. He knew that once they would return back home, they would need to rebuild and he was fine with that as long as he knew Melina was by his side. A more perfect chance to build a life they wanted together. All four of his golden hues focused in on Melina's frame. Both of her hands reached up to her dark cloudy hues, rubbing them gently. She almost seemed… disappointed.

"Do not be sad Melina, use this to carry on the hope you need. The hope we need. Do not lose vision on the reality." Teyshan reached out once more, touching her shoulder.

Melina reached up, touching his supportive hand.

He could feel her. She was sad and tired. She knew that after their ceremony tomorrow they would have to return back and continue working and that disappointed her. Yet she knew she needed to keep moving forward. That warmed Teyshan's heart. The woman never gave up.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yay new chapter is done! So the last scene was based loosely on the 'goodbye' scene with Liara in Mass Effect 3 where she shares her memories with you. I think it would be fitting with Prothean culture since they spent a great deal of time with the Asari. Thank you thank you thank you for all of the new faves and follows! I love you guys! You are the reason I keep going with this story. To know its so vastly different then Mass Effect's canon story and people are still enjoying it really makes me happy. Right now I am trying to develop a bit of a fluent Prothean language. I want to write in it a bit more. Especially for next chapter. I am going to need it. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 20: The fourth in the empire**

It was evening, a cool subtle breeze rustled the trees. Much of this outpost reminded Melina of her home. She missed home, it was quiet. The weather had never gotten too warm. The starlight never got too bright, the Sun on Earth had always felt like it bored into the back of her sensitive hues. The woman had hoped they didn't spend to much time on Earth. She wanted to enjoy her bonding ceremony, her marriage but too many memories, painful memories kept coming back to Melina of when she spent her time alone here. She knew she had better times ahead of her, yet she couldn't shake that old nipping cold at the back of her neck. Sighing inwardly, the woman made her way inside a small temple not to far from the hub. The temple was clearly inspired by Asari architecture. Beautiful ponds surrounded the walk way, lilies waving as the breeze tickled the petals. Melina immediately relaxed herself. She had the pre-marriage shivers. Shaking her arms in front of her, the woman closed her dark cloudy hues for a moment and slowly breathed outwards. Opening her hues, she took a step towards the doorway, pulling it open.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." Diane called out from a quiet corner of the temple lobby.

Melina's hues darted over, it was a bit too dark for her taste, but she knew that Javik and Teyshan would have had no complaints. The woman was having a hard time finding her friend. Diane quickly darted over to her side and slipped her hand inside Melina's.

"Here." Diane's voice dropped to a softer octave.

"Thank you. You know how it is with me and these lights." Melina laughed.

"Follow me, I've got to get you set up." Diane chuckled.

Diane lead Melina to a small room down the hall. Closing the door behind her. She let go of Melina's hand, motioning for her to sit down on the rug in the middle of the room.

Again with a rug.

"You know my past marriage wasn't this ritualistic." Melina remarked, slowly making her way over to the rug, sinking down to the floor.

"Well, you are getting married to a Prothean." Diane laughed

"True." Melina ran her fingers through her soft curls.

Diane moved over to Melina's side, reaching up, her fingers worked into the woman's soft hair and began braiding small braids. She worked quickly, braiding 3 small braids on each side of Melina's head. When she finished, the Asari pulled each of the braids back, pinning them together at the back of the woman's head. Slipping a small lily into the clip with the braids.

"There we go, you look better." Diane's voice was warm.

"Thanks." Melina shook her head a bit. "So…Do you know how this is going to go?" Melina looked up at Diane, her cloudy hues filled with a slight hint of nervousness.

"I really can't say. You know more about Prothean culture then I do." Diane reached over and patted Melina's hand.

"I need to go now though. They are going to meet you in here… And Melina.."

"Yes Diane?"

"Have fun, Enjoy this. This will probably never happen again…. Ever in Prothean culture." Diane gave a curt nod, before slipping out of the room leaving Melina by herself.

Melina took in a deep breath, holding it softly for a few moments before releasing it out of her nose slowly. She was trying to calm down her heart a bit. The woman's nerves were getting the best of her. Of all the time she had spent on the dig site back home. Melina would of never figured to her meeting a Prothean, let alone bonding and eventually getting married to one. Yet she couldn't be anymore happy about it. Her life had finally felt like it just connected with its missing piece. Running her hands up and down her thighs nervously. Melina's dark hues gazed around the room before they met a shadow standing in the door way. It was Javik. His stature was a bit more taller then Teyshan's.

"Are you ready Melina?" Javik asked. His voice holding a calm tone.

"I am." Melina nodded softly.

Without a second word, Javik motioned his arm, inviting the rest of them to enter the room. Melina's hues followed Javik's tall form enter, followed by the council representative and finally Teyshan. An immediate smile spread acrossed her cheeks when their gazes met.

For once Teyshan wasn't dressed in his usual set of armor or his under suit that went with it. He was wearing robes that draped loosely over his shoulders, and wrapping neatly around his chest. His robes a dark green much like the armor he always wore. He had looked handsome to Melina. Reaching out, Teyshan walked over to Melina's side. She wasted no time in taking his hand, her dark hues watching his form as he sank down to the floor next to her side. Teyshan had a small jar in his free hand with what looked to be some sort of white powder or paint.

"You look beautiful." Teyshan whispered.

"Thank you." Melina beamed.

Javik moved himself in front of the pair. Slowly sinking down to his feet. The elder Prothean tucked his legs under him. Placing his hands on his knees. Despite being a stern warrior. The Prothean certainly knew how to move softly and quietly. His golden eyes moved from Melina to Teyshan, giving him a soft nod.

The younger Prothean slowly moved himself so he was fully facing Melina. Letting go of her hand gently. He raised up the pot of paint, dipping a finger inside of it, he reached up and drew a line over the woman's brow. Closing her hues. Melina took in a deep breath, feeling Teyshan's gentle touch on her face. Reaching back down to the pot. Teyshan dipped his finger back into it gathering more paint before drawing another line down Melina's nose. The absence of his touch allowed Melina to open her dark hues. Her gaze looking up into Teyshan's soft golden eyes. His blinking intermittent and slow. Teyshan set the pot of paint down by his side and held out both of his hands, allowing Melina to take them.

"Melina, you are the love of my life. During my cycle. I had dedicated myself to my duty. I would of never allowed myself to become distracted with a partnership. Yet when I woke, you gave me a chance to see life from another view. You had been patient and kind to me. You Melina never pushed me away. You never gave up hope. Melina, you gave me strength more then my training ever could. You are my heart Melina. I will protect you, from hunger, from pain, from heartache. I am yours till I am claimed by the great beyond." Teyshan's voice was warm and sincere.

Melina could feel her eyes watering up. Looking deep into Teyshan's soft gaze, he gave her a gentle nod. Signaling that it was her turn.

"I don't know where to begin." Melina chuckled softly before shaking her head and gaining her composure. "I felt like I lost a lot in my life. After all that I had fought to keep from losing, I really thought that my last duty in life was working that dig site, I would of never thought that lead to you, that it would of lead to meeting the very love of my life." Melina briefly paused. Reaching up and whipping away the tears welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't be happier then I am right now. Teyshan I vow to never lose you again. To never let harm befall you or you to live a life in solidarity again. I am yours, forever." Melina smiled.

She could feel Teyshan's fingers tighten around her hands. His golden hues searching her pale face. Javik moved himself closer to the both of them. Pulling out a silk cloth, he gently tied it around Teyshan and Melina's hands, bonding them together symbolically.

"Melina I see you as Prothean. I see you as apart of the Empire. You are one of us. You hold the strength the Empire searched for in my cycle. Your dedication to your duty has helped our cause and allowed us to move forward." Javik's sub harmonics tightened a bit.

"Teyshan Shek Athan Nirvak, Melina Denneth. I see the symbolism of your bond. I grant this to be known in the Empire, I grant this to be known to the rest of the galaxy. That you two are to be one until the great beyond calls you. That is all." Javik gave a nod and slowly stood up, moving out of the way for the council representative.

The Asari rep slowly sat down next to Melina and Teyshan, a warm smile tugging at the edges of her cheek.

"I grant that your marriage is officially granted by the Council races. It will be in the records soon. Congratulations you two." The Asari smiled even brighter before standing back up and leaving the room. Javik followed.

Melina gazed up at Teyshan, her dark hues bright with a new vigor.

"We are married." She whispered.

"We are." Teyshan leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

#

Melina sat at the edge of the bed, her dark hues staring down at the floor. Moving her hands up her thighs, she weaved her fingers together, her mind beginning to wander. Teyshan could see that Melina's mind was crawling with deeper thoughts again. Moving over to her side, the Prothean sank down. His golden hues narrowing a bit. Reaching over, he gently took her left hand into his own, cupping it closed between his palms. The woman didn't say a word, but it was just enough to break her out of her thoughts. Her dark hues gazed up to meet up with Teyshan's golden orbs. All four of his eyes focusing in her form.

"Can you teach me Prothean?" Melina broke the silence.

"Why is that?" Teyshan tipped his head.

Melina watched as Teyshan pulled his top lip up a little. No matter how long they had been together now, that always amused her.

"Why not?" A smile grew on her face.

"Javik had told me we no longer have to speak the dead language." Teyshan looked away. His golden hues gazing at the floor.

Melina reached up to his chin, gently redirecting his gaze back to her. Her smile growing even more.

"It's not dead Teyshan. I would like to speak it. I mean, hell, I'm officially considered apart of the empire.. You.. Might as well teach me.. Right?" Melina's eyes had that old twinkle. Something Teyshan hadn't seen in a long time.

Adjusting himself, he focused all four of his golden eyes onto her. Taking in a deep breath he knew how much she wanted this. Melina hardly ever asked for anything. Even if he wasn't able to just teach her through a memory transfer he knew this would help pass the time aboard the ship when they got back out into deep space. Melina was a sharp minded woman. She would be able to catch on quickly.

"Well?" Melina broke his thought.

"I would love to teach you our language." Teyshan's lips broke into a smile.

"Really?" The woman immediately reached up and embraced the Prothean around his neck, hugging him close.

"Of course." He rumbled

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for the love. The plot should be lighting up a bit in the next few chapters. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 21: Feigned control**

Melina leaned back against the kitchenette counter, her arms crossing in front of her. Tipping her head a sneaky smile spread acrossed her cheeks.

"I can't believe we have a chef." The woman cackled.

"Mess Sergeant…. Miss." The man grumbled.

"Chef…" Melina cackled again.

"Mess…. Sergeant…" He grumbled once more.

Melina moved herself away from the counter and turned her back from the grumpy Mess Sergeant. She had learned during her time in the military to not let anyone push you around and joking was perfectly healthy. Turning herself back to the Mess Sergeant, her cloudy hues gazed up at his form.

"I know Mess Sergeant. In all technicality ever since you decided to take on further serving on this ship, you are no longer serving in the Alliance. Or any military. Unless well you want to count the Prothean Empire." She reached up and touched her chin.

The man's face finally softened. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Prothean Empire."

Tipping her head, she smiled even more.

"Alright. In all honesty though, thank you for deciding to stay on board. This is a big help to everyone…. Including our very hungry Krogan." Melina laughed.

The man leaned back against the counter, a hand reaching up and covering his face.

"Great…." he sighed.

Melina laughed. Turning herself back away, she slowly made her way down the hallway. The floors were lined with small lights. It had allowed the woman to be able to make her way around the ship without needing the overhead lights to be turned on brightly. Javik had managed to secure himself a recently retired Alliance frigate. Due to his ties to Commander Shepard, he was granted a ship and crew to carry out his mission. Of course the small frigate hadn't been filled up with staff, but the base skeleton crew had been more then honored to serve under a Prothean's command. It was the least the Alliance could do after leaving them stranded on Omega. Continuing to follow the small rows of light along the floor, Melina made her way down the hallway, making a right and a left. Going up several small flights of stairs before she had been met with a large door. Reaching up, the woman pressed her hand upon the access panel, signaling the door to open. Her cloudy hues immediately met with the gaze of several standing around the command room. Raising her brows she slowly made her way inside, sneaking back along side the wall. She had walked in in the middle of a small meeting. Javik was standing on the command post, his arms crossed in front of him. The Elder Prothean's lip pulled back a hint.

"I would like to express my gratitude to those who have decided to come along on my mission. Each and every one of you will be compensated for your time. To serve under the Prothean Empire is a great honor. One you should hold high. That is all…" The Elder Prothean backed himself off the command post and dropped his arms. Those golden hues met up with Melina's gaze as everyone was leaving the room.

"Melina."

"Javik." The woman returned. Tipping her head, she slowly made her way over to Javik's side of the command room. Giving him enough room to move around if he wanted. "Hell of a ship you managed to grab."

"I am thankful for the opportunity the Human Alliance has granted me. I was beginning to think that they had turned their backs." The Prothean almost hissed.

"Well, they pretty much did when they dumped us on Omega." Melina sighed.

"That is now in the past." Javik turned his gaze away from the woman, his golden hues gazing out on the small galaxy map in the center of the command room.

Melina didn't respond. Keeping her gaze focused on the Elder Prothean, she could tell there was a lot floating around in his head. Still though that resolve never left. She could see that it was stronger. He looked more sure now. Securing a proper frigate helped. Giving Javik a brief nod, she turned herself away from his form and began to make her way back towards the doorway before immediately smacking right into Teyshan.

"Oh! Sorry!" She immediately called out, her arms raised up a little.

"Melina, it is ok." Teyshan gave the woman a soft smile.

Melina immediately returned the smile. Her cloudy hues searching his own golden eyes. Reaching up she ran her hand down his cheek briefly.

"I'll meet you in our bunk." Melina gave a curt nod and slowly backed away. Leaving Teyshan to have the time he needed with Javik.

#

The frigate may have been small but it didn't lack in the number of cabins. The skeleton crew was able to have their own communal cabin, Javik had his own, as well as Melina and Teyshan. Balvorn decided to make his home in the shuttle bay near the bottom of the ship with Dean. Diane made herself right at home in the med-bay. Having an extra doctor around proved to make things easier aboard the ship.

Melina sat at the edge of the bed, her cloudy hues closed. Naturally the room was dark. Slowly standing up to her feet. The woman dragged herself over to the desk next to the far wall. Her fingers outstretching to help guide herself in where she needed to go. Sinking down on the chair. She opened her hues and shook her head a bit. Even after all of this time, her lack of vision had bothered her. Her hands reached out over the desk, fingers wrapping around the data pad. Flicking it on, the light caused the woman to briefly flinch until her hues adjusted. Sighing softly, Melina scrolled through the news reports. Nothing was proving to be very interesting. She liked to keep an eye on current events. They very well could give small clues into where the other Prothean had disappeared at or struck next. So far it had been quiet with him. Which wasn't good. He was a unpredictable variable. Melina set the data pad back down on the table, cascading a small bit of light into the dark room. Her fingers drummed on the table as her mind slipped into a deep thought.

 _Teyshan laid motionless on the floor, blood seeping out of his wounds. Melina couldn't focus. Her head pounding, her throat burning. He wasn't getting up, he wasn't breathing. Melina dragged herself over to his side, screaming his name. Hoping he would wake up. Hoping he would open his eyes._

The scene played over and over in Melina's mind. That was some time ago now. The other had attacked so quickly. A blade tucked so perfectly into his armor. Hayshek was able to calculate where to tear away Teyshan's armor and stab him for optimal damage. The other was able to get away from them, to get away from Javik. He was unpredictable. Dangerous. This thought scared Melina to her core.

The first attempt on Teyshan's life had forced Melina into a near deep depressive state. The second forced the woman to focus on the bigger picture. Tracking this other Prothean down so he could be dealt with. Melina hated to admit this. She hated to admit that she didn't feel like she was in control for once. She hated to admit how scared she was. The woman hid all of this deep inside the darkest parts of her mind. It bothered her. She didn't want to stress Teyshan out anymore then he already was with the mission. They were all in this together but Melina almost felt personally responsible. She was going to protect her husband, her bond mate with all of her life.

The door slid open, breaking Melina out of her thought. Turning the chair, her cloudy hues focused on the strong form blocking out the light from the hallway. It was Teyshan.

"Hey.." Melina called out.

Teyshan walked in, not responding to her greeting. The Prothean breathed in softly, taking a gentle step over towards Melina's side. He kneeled down, becoming eye level with her soft gaze.

"I wish to talk with you Melina." Teyshan's voice was stern. His sub harmonics tight. Immediately the woman's heart dropped.

Lowering her head, she ran her hands over her face and cleared her throat before her gaze met back up with his.

"About?" Melina's brows raised.

"You."

"Ok." Melina could feel herself growing nervous.

Teyshan leaned a bit closer, adjusting his weight a bit on his feet. Reaching out, the Prothean took one of Melina's hands, holding it between his own. His golden hues focused on their small embrace. Melina could hear Teyshan hesitate for a minute, his breath hitched several times.

"No matter how much you wish to hide from me. I can still read you Melina. I can tell you hold pain inside of your mind. I do not read what you touch to find this out. I can tell from the light missing from behind your eyes. You have not been the same lately. Even with our bonding ceremony you seemed distant. You used to be present. What is on your mind. Please tell me." Teyshan's voice was soft but his sub harmonics strained. He almost seemed…scared.

Melina reached out with her left hand, placing it over the both of his that cradled her other. Biting at the bottom of her lip, the woman took a brief moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Teyshan I really am happy. I'm happy we had our ceremony, that we are finally able to live our lives without having to worry about being separated by any silly reason. But… ever since I almost lost you.. I've been more determined then ever to find Hayshek and stop this…nightmare." Melina sighed. She almost sounded like herself all that time ago after the first attempt on Teyshan's life.

Teyshan knew why she got like this. He know understood. She never lost anyone under her command, except her own husband. It was like she was scared of going through it all over again. Teyshan gently let go of Melina's hands. It explained why she grew so sad after sharing memories together earlier before their bonding ceremony. She wanted this all to be over, to be back home where they were safe and happy.

Teyshan reached up and cupped Melina's face gently. His golden hues gazing deep into her cloudy eyes. They narrowed a bit.

"Do not forget Melina, we are in this together. Not just you an I. We have help. You are not going to lose me. You are not going to lose anyone in your life ever again. Promise me that you will hold on to this belief and continue to fight." Teyshan's voice was softer, more gentle.

Melina nodded, biting at the back of her lip, she knew to not give up. The woman never gave up. She knew this would give her more reason to keep fighting, it was reassuring to know Teyshan still had her back and didn't doubt her.

"Thank you. I promise." Melina smiled softly.

Teyshan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead. Her worry seemed to melt away off of her face. Even the strongest warriors from time to time needed to be reassured that things were all ok and they would continue to be ok.

Suddenly the silent moment was broken. Ship alarms sounded through out the frigate. Melina and Teyshan both knew what this meant. The woman had rose up to her feet with Teyshan's assistance. They both immediately left the room and made their way up to the command room. Making sure to not waste any time in getting briefed. Standing alongside one of the walls. Melina's hues darted around the room, watching as it filled up with the crew from the ship. Javik made his way up to the command post, those golden hues filled with a hint of anger.

"Everyone, I have received reports of the near by Batarian colony being attacked by an unknown group. I believe this to be who we are looking for. We are close enough to provide assistance." The Prothean paused a bit. Turning his head, his gaze flew over to where Melina and Teyshan were standing.

"Melina, Teyshan. You two are to meet with Dean down stairs in the shuttle bay. I will be down to assist you all with this. The rest of you, carry out with your duties. Stay sharp and keep the ship safe." Javik turned himself. His sub harmonics tight as he spoke. He stepped off the command post and disappeared in the small crowd of their crew mates. Melina turned herself towards Teyshan. Her cloudy hues gazing up at him. Her brows raising.

"It's been awhile since I've seen some action… you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, more so then ever." Teyshan gave a nod.

"Lets do this." Melina smiled.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So sorry for the absence I have been incredibly busy! But we finally have some action! Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Happy Reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 22: Thwarting the slaughter**

Teyshan slowly adjusted his large shoulder bell rolling his shoulder, his golden hues focused on his armor. The Prothean had almost gotten so used to wearing his custom made robes lately that the armor felt heavy and clunky. Perhaps he had been spoiling himself just a bit to much. A Prothean wasn't supposed to get to comfortable during war time. At least that's what the Empire used to believe. The thought made him chuckle a bit. The old Empire always making sure they were ready for war. No distractions, no weak members. Bond mates were also highly discouraged until one was out of the military. A Prothean was always married to their duty. Empire was always first, then war and family. That was their way of life. Teyshan didn't always agree with it growing up. Perhaps it was one of the reasons he had fit so well into the current cycles ideals. Javik on the other hand probably had a harder time. The younger Prothean had often had many discussions with his Elder about continuing the mission after they had taken down Hayshek. Would they continue to look for others? Would it be worth the risk? If there was any others alive? Javik wanted to bring back the Empire officially, outside of the Council definitions. Yet the Elder had understood Teyshan's earlier concerns. They would guide the new Empire into a more peaceful and diplomatic path. Something that aligned the current cycles rules and view points. Right now though, they needed to stop Hayshek from destroying this small colony of Batarians.

Boarding the shuttle behind Melina, Teyshan sank down upon one of the nearest seats. Buckling himself in, the Prothean turned his head his golden hues gazing over to where the woman sat. She looked calm and collected. Focused. A lot more focused on the present then she has been lately. He had assumed his small pep-talk earlier had helped her. Even for a little bit that's all that mattered. If it gave her the time to focus on the mission and less on worrying about his safety. It was all that mattered. Turning his gaze back down on his armor, Teyshan adjusted his shoulder bell once more to distract himself.

"Nervous?" Melina was sitting acrossed from him. Her dark hues bright.

Teyshan looked up from his armor and gave the woman a small smile. His golden hues blinking slowly.

"Not at all." He gave a soft nod.

"Ok." She nodded back.

The shuttle began to shake as it launched out from the ship, dying down once they had cleared out into space. They had failed to mention the shuttle didn't seem equipped with any inertia dampeners. So the closer they got to the colony, the shuttle started shaking more. Teyshan closed all four of his golden hues. The Prothean could hear Dean clearing his throat. It was obvious the man was having a hard time handling this ride. It almost made him chuckle. One would think they would train for this sort of thing. Teyshan knew any Prothean would think that the Alliance soldiers were spoiled.

"Hang tight everyone, we are getting close." The shuttle pilot called out from the control room.

"Yeah… keep saying that." Dean groaned.

"You seem upset Dean." Melina chuckled.

"Focus…" Javik barked on the other side of the shuttle.

Everyone immediately quieted down. Teyshan opened his golden hues once more. Taking in a slow breath through his mouth, the young Prothean gazed up at Melina. Her attention was focused on Dean struggling to keep his lunch down. A gentle smile grew acrossed his mouth for a moment. How beautiful Melina was. She was always beautiful. The woman turned her gaze toward Teyshan, immediately noticing his innocent smile. Her lips curled.

The shuttle immediately stopped rattling so bad, breaking Teyshan from focusing on his wife. Turning his golden hues over to Javik's form, the elder Prothean stood up from his seat.

"We are near the landing site. Get ready." Javik turned himself.

Wasting no time. The crew stood up and adjusted themselves. Lining up to exit out the door, all ready for the upcoming fight.

#

Ducking behind a large boulder. Melina popped her heat sink out of her rifle, her cloudy hues closing for a few moments. Counting a few seconds, the woman heard the Asari commandoes stop firing to reload. That was her cue. Popping up from the boulder, the woman started firing at her foes. Body after body falling. A dark blur slid over to her side. The dark green armor glinting off of the sun, it was Teyshan. Not breaking her gaze off of the commandoes, she emptied her next heat sink and ducked back down behind the boulder. The Prothean was breathing heavily. His golden hues dilated. Reaching over, Melina patted his shoulder in support and gave him a brief nod to which he returned. Standing up to his feet, Teyshan ran off from the boulder, darting off to the next available cover.

The fighting had immediately began ever since the crew exited the shuttle, yet it seemed like they had gotten there just in the brink of time. No dead Batarian bodies littered the ground. From what little Melina gathered, they had all hid away from everyone.

Counting down once again until the commandoes stopped firing. Melina darted from the boulder. Seeing a clear spot ahead of her. The woman slid over behind a wall, pressing her back against it hard. Keeping her assault rifle tucked close to her chest. Her years in the Alliance had taught her to keep oneself flat against a surface to avoid any body parts getting shot off. Her cloudy hues scanned around her. That's when she spotted him. It was Hayshek. His gun trained right on Melina's form. Her heart stopped. Immediately the woman dropped herself flat against the ground, he fired, and missed. The woman immediately scuttled off to find cover from his aim. Swinging her assault rifle over her shoulder. It connected to the port on her back, folding up. Reaching over her left shoulder, Melina pulled off her sniper rifle. Propping the gun up on a ledge. She looked through, aiming just left of Hayshek's form. Her finger sank down on the trigger and squeezed, wasting no time. Yet it was like her luck had ran out. The Prothean had moved just when she fired, her round missing him by mere centimeters. She was sure he at least felt the heat of the round off of his cheek.

Hayshek immediately stood up from his cover and started firing off a round of singularities towards Melina. Sinking down as low as she could in her spot to avoid getting knocked over. Gritting her teeth, Melina switched out her sniper rifle back to her assault. Cradling her gun. Melina counted the seconds down keeping her focus on the fight. Once the wave of biotics stopped. The woman shot up from her spot and immediately fired off in Hayshek's direction, only noticing short after that he had left. Seeing the other Prothean run down the pathway away from her, Melina took off after him hoping she could get close enough to take him down.

Running past a crumbling building, Melina's cloudy hues scanned her surroundings. Things were oddly quiet. That's when she heard the footsteps behind her. Snapping herself around the woman trained her assault rifle up. It wasn't Hayshek. It was Teyshan. Immediately pressing her form against the side of the building to take cover, Melina breathed heavily.

"Have you seen him?" She whispered.

"No Melina. I saw that he ran off but the other has disappeared." He whispered back.

The ground began to rumble. Reaching out, Melina braced herself against the wall, trying not to fall over. That's when everyone saw it. A large ship flew quickly over head and darted off into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds.

"That was him.." Melina frowned. "Dammit…" she hissed.

Javik came running over, followed by Dean. The elder Prothean looked rather frustrated.

"Hayshek had gotten away, called off a full retreat with his commandoes." Javik's voice was stern.

"At least we saved the colony." Melina breathed.

"We did save the colony." Javik nodded.

#

Hayshek was drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. His right leg was crossed over his left knee. The Prothean was confused, angry, frustrated. Never had someone gained the upper hand on him before. The such swift counter attack against his forces on the colony forced him to retreat. He needed to rethink how he approached everything from now on. He needed to be quiet. More cunning. For once someone was able to hold up to him. This wasn't good. Hayshek needed to at least take one of them out, or down to be able to gain the upper hand. He needed to separate them. Anything. Taking out the leader wasn't going to make a impact. They were almost like the so called human legend "hydra". Take the main head out, two more sprout up.

That was it.

Hayshek dropped his leg to the floor and stood up inside of his cabin. Pacing around the Prothean bared his teeth. Something was different about this unit. They were all close. This unit worked together. Granted the first time he encountered them, he had the upper hand. They knew what to expect. It was like they knew his movements, knew the way he thought, how he fought. Yet they had a weakness. One grave weakness with the younger Prothean.

He was bonded.

Hayshek leaned against his cabin wall. The younger Prothean was bonded. He moved carefully, quietly. More so then the elder Prothean. Hayshek had watched him. The younger one had caught his eye specifically. He knew him from some where. The younger Prothean would always keep one of his golden eyes trained on someone. Someone in the unit.

That's when it hit him

It was the human. The young woman that was with them when he first encountered them. The younger Prothean had snapped in complete rage when Hayshek grabbed the weak human by the throat. Foolish. He could smell it on him. The woman's pheromones marked him. Smeared her ugly scent all over his form, his armor. He was entranced with this woman. That was what he had to do. Take out the woman or take out the younger Prothean. Take out the heart of a beast and bring the whole monster down.

Hayshek had a plan.

#

Teyshan pulled off the last of his armor. Placing the large barrel pauldron at the foot of the bed, the Prothean looked up, his golden hues gazing around the room. It was only now that he noticed Melina didn't follow him after their mission brief. Adjusting his under suit a bit. Teyshan wandered out of their room and out into the hallway. Growing confused the Prothean followed his way over to the elevator. Pressing the button to call for it. A few moments passed and the door slid open. Taking a step in, Teyshan reached out and pressed the button down for the shuttle bay where they kept the weapons and armor storage. He had figured she was down there. Leaning back against the wall a bit, the Prothean held up his hand. He had forgotten to put his gloves back on. Teyshan was going to seriously need to wash his hands after this. The elevator came to a halt. The doors opening. Taking a step out. Teyshan walked a bit down the hall and made a sharp right, entering the shuttle bay. There she was, as beautiful as ever.

"Melina." Teyshan called out.

The woman immediately adjusted her gaze from her armor on the table over to Teyshan. Her cloudy hues straining to make out his form in the darker light. Yet she knew who it was.

"Hey you." She smiled.

Teyshan walked over to her side, resting his hand on her shoulder. He could sense the calmness she felt in his presence.

"Just.. You know cleaning the armor." Melina chuckled.

"I am proud of you." Teyshan dropped his arm from her shoulder, reaching out and pulling her close to his chest.

"Why's that?" Melina nuzzled into him.

"You fought well out there Melina." Teyshan rumbled.

"What, are you doubting my skills?" Melina chuckled.

"No, not doubting your skills Melina.." He hesitated.

"What." Melina pulled back, her hues growing stern.

Teyshan gazed down at his beautiful wife. She certainly knew how to read him.

"You know I cannot lie to you Melina, I was worried about your vision. Melina I was worried with your limited capacity to see, I was worried you would have gotten hurt." Teyshan sighed.

"It's ok.. I understand." Melina reached out and touched Teyshan's cheek. She knew he meant well. His golden hues returned her gaze.

"Don't worry about it, its ok.." She smiled.

"Ok Melina." Teyshan nodded.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I had been putting off this chapter because I loath fighting scenes. I did find a way to make it work though. Sorry about all the scene cuts though. Chapter updates might be slow. Hope you are enjoying the story! Happy Reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 23: A small victory**

The dining area had grown quiet as the night drawn on, wandering over to one of the tables. Melina nestled into a seat against the corner so she was able to keep an eye on who ever would come around. Settling her data pad on the table in front of her, the woman crossed her legs and gazed down. Her teeth grazed the back of her bottom lip as she scoured the extra net for any news on more 'mysterious' attacks on colonies. This was both good and bad news. Melina figured if he wasn't murdering any innocents that was always a good thing. Yet it was a sign the other Prothean was gearing up for something big. They had proved he had a weak spot. Hayshek was now a cornered animal. Cornered animals were always the most dangerous and ruthless. The woman figured he couldn't get anymore ruthless then he already was. Though she didn't know him like Javik and Teyshan had. Yet all she could do at this moment was try and triangulate his patterns, hope to track his movements and strike back once more when he came back from licking his wounds. Drumming her fingers on the table. Melina placed the data pad down, reaching up with her fingers, she ran them over her temples sighing hard. The Reaper war, dealing with losing her sight, the nerve damage in her arm, trying to track a mysterious Prothean. It was all proving to be very exhausting. Yet Teyshan had kept on her to take a day at a time. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Melina was always a woman wrapped up in planning her future in what ways she could. Though this wasn't always a wise thing to do. Heavy footfalls drug acrossed the metal grated floor. Gazing up from her hands, Melina's hues immediately met with those of Teyshan. His walls were up. The woman had noted the Prothean would often put up his walls when he was excessively worrying about Melina's welfare. She was up late. This would make sense.

"Hey." Melina gave him a small smile.

Teyshan didn't reply, yet his face softened a little. Kneeling down by the woman's side. The Prothean reached up and cupped Melina's cheek. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips. Melina returned the smile. Leaning closer to him, the woman reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek. Teyshan leaned a bit closer and pressed a kiss upon the woman's lips. It was tender and loving. Melina melted against him. Slowly sliding herself off of the chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper. Teyshan slowly leaned back, laying down on the cool floor allowing Melina to lay over him. Her body pressed flush against his. Teyshan's fingers ran slowly up from her hips, hooking his fingers around her shirt, pausing the kiss briefly to pull her shirt off. Not wasting a minute. Melina met his lips once more, more hungry this time.

Teyshan quickly broke the kiss. Leaning up, he pulled Melina onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her pale frame. Holding her close to his body, the Prothean nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder before giving it a sharp nip. Melina whimpered.

"You….are..in trouble…" the woman breathed.

"Is that so?" Teyshan moved his mouth from her shoulder to her cheek, giving the woman a tender kiss.

"Yeah.. You are.." Melina's breath was almost gasping.

Teyshan didn't reply. Only a deep laugh escaped his lips. Melina immediately knew where this was going to go. She was in for another long night. Prothean's could be quite expressive lovers.

#

Melina felt metal.. Very cold metal digging right into her shoulders. Also her back was stiff, her shoulders felt stiff. Everything felt stiff. Groaning deeply, the woman sat up. She was naked. Her cloudy hues darted over to see a very naked Prothean laying next to her fast asleep. His wings occasionally fluttering. Her cheeks immediately felt hot. It all came back to her, they made love in the dining haul on the floor. Where they could easily be found, by anyone. The woman sure hoped nobody had seen them. Reaching over, Melina gently ran her fingers over Teyshan's arm, rubbing his skin. She loved its leathery thick texture.

"Teyshan….." Melina whispered.

He remained still.

"Teyshan…." Melina raised her voice a bit more.

Yet Teyshan didn't budge. Normally he didn't sleep so hard. Protheans were always light sleepers. According to Teyshan they never slept much to begin with. Though Melina noticed a change with that ever since they established a bond. He was always more relaxed around her, thus increasing how much he slept. Hearing footfalls down the hall. Melina immediately pulled herself up to her feet, slipping her underwear and shorts on at least. Leaning down, the woman nudged Teyshan's shoulder. The footfalls growing louder.

"Teyshan….wake up.." she hissed.

The Prothean's hues darted open. Two of his eyes blinking at different times then the other two.

"Melina.. You are nude." Teyshan leaned up, twisting his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"So are you… we need to go… somewhere… We…..have company." Melina hissed once more.

"Right…" The Prothean stood up to his feet, picking up his under suit. The pair slipped quickly into a side room, the door closing behind them.

"You know that was close." Melina immediately laughed, slipping her shirt over her head.

"It was exciting, Melina." Teyshan laughed deeply. His sub harmonics rich.

"You two do realize this is where I sleep?" Balvorn grumbled in the far corner of the room.

"God dammit!" Melina stood in front of Teyshan, laughing hard. "Get…dressed"

Teyshan only tipped his head, his wings quivering once more behind him. Baring his teeth a bit. The Prothean turned himself and slipped right into his under suit. His wings tucked tightly against his body as he zipped the suit up. The Prothean didn't say a word, only giving the Krogan a brief nod before stepping out of the room. Melina turned her head, her cheeks feeling hot as her hues met over with Balvorn's gaze.

"Sorry about that." she chuckled.

"No worries. It's not the worst thing I've seen around here." The Krogan chuckled.

"Uh huh." Melina turned her head and stepped out of the room, giving Balvorn a brief wave.

The woman followed closely behind Teyshan, tailing him as he made his way back up to their cabin. Each step was quick and quiet. The Prothean said little on the way up. Keeping his focus ahead, he immediately stopped in his tracks when he figured Melina was behind him. Turning himself, the Prothean reached out until the woman took the hint and slipped her hand into his. He helped lead her through the dark hallways until they reached their room. Closing the door behind them. Letting go of her hand. Teyshan made his way over to the far side of their cabin, checking his omnitool for a moment. The woman gazed over his form, the orange light cascading over his exotic curves. His top lip pulled back baring his teeth a bit. His golden hues blinking slowly. Melina slowly followed Teyshan's footsteps. Walking behind him, the woman wrapped her arms around Teyshan's torso, hugging him tightly against her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you as well Melina." Teyshan rumbled.

Teyshan lowered his arm, flicking off his omnitool. The room was near dark. He knew it gave Melina trouble, but figured since they had some quiet time it didn't matter. His own sight cut right through the darkness. The woman didn't move, only loosening her grip around him as he slowly turned to face her. Teyshan leaned down and wrapped his arms around Melina's back, his other arm tucking behind her knees, picking her right up in his arms. A small giggle escaping the woman's lips.

The Prothean moved over to the bed. Cradling Melina against his chest, he placed the woman down on the bed, slipping under the covers next to her. Taking the hint, Melina adjusted herself, slipping under the blanket herself. She lay back on her back, her cloudy hues gazing up at the dark ceiling. She couldn't see anything. She felt Teyshan's weight adjust next to her, it was obvious he had propped himself up on his elbow. Cradling his head in his hand, those four golden hues gazing deeply towards her. The woman's cloudy hues closed, though she remained clearly awake.

"Teyshan." Melina smiled.

"Yes?"

"I debated something." Melina smiled.

"What is it that you debated?" Teyshan's voice grew a bit tight.

"About getting my vision fixed." It slipped out faster then Melina meant. She figured when they would arrive on Earth next, she would take the time to get her vision fixed. Though it was a slight risk. Resources were still very limited. So there was a bit of a chance it could make her blind entirely. Yet to Melina, it felt like it could possibly make her more useful in battle. Though if she were completely blind, she wouldn't be able to fight at all, getting bionic eyes was nearly impossible with how the galactic climate currently was. Rescuing and treating injured soldiers was clearly more important then investing that time back into the bionic technology.

"Why?" Teyshan broke Melina's thought.

"Just thought I could be more useful out in battle with a clear set of eyes." Melina sighed a bit. She knew her vision was a bit of a hindrance despite her ability to adapt quickly to it.

"You know of the risks Melina. Now is not the time to… do such a thing" Teyshan sighed. The woman could tell he was struggling with all of this.

"I know.." Melina opened her cloudy hues.

"I will not hold you on your decision. It is for you to make. Just know of what could possibly come with it." Teyshan's sub harmonics grew tight.

"I'll think it through Teyshan. Maybe in due time." Melina rolled over onto her side, nestling herself up against the Prothean's chest.

Teyshan didn't say a word in response. Feeling Melina curling up against his chest. The Prothean reached down and ran his fingers through her curly hair. After all of this time, it was still so soft. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Teyshan." Melina broke the silence once again.

"Yes?"

"Remember the time you ate a lemon?" Melina chuckled.

"I still think that was poisonous Melina. No such food should ever exist." Teyshan groaned.

"Still funny after all of this time." The woman laughed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Just a short fluffy filler chapter before the story gets rolling again. If you are wondering about the 'poisonous' lemon. Then I recommend reading my 'A lemon for a lemon, an orange for a orange' one shot. Thank you for all of the love and follows and favorites. You guys are the absolute best. I have the time right now to keep writing more regularly timed chapters. Until then. Happy Reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 24: The Alpha and the Omega**

 **Authors Note: The chapters from here on out are going to get very very dark. For awhile. Consider yourself warned. There will be sensitive topics talked about.**

Theair it was dirty and smelled. Everything in Omega was dirty and smelled of rotting corpses, food, something. Melina hated Omega. The more they had spent in this hell hole the more the woman had hated it. Though the crew needed to re-supply and this was the closest port available to them. So with this time off, it meant the crew had a bit of extra time to kill on shore leave. Teyshan insisted to Melina that she let him go and gather what he needed alone. Not liking the idea, the woman decided to then spend her time with Balvorn instead. She didn't exactly want to go wandering around a lawless port without company. The woman was fully able to handle herself if trouble came knocking on her door but it was less likely to come knocking with a Krogan by her side.

Walking down the long hallway. A Carnifex cradled at her hip, her steps were kept light and quiet. The woman's curled hair pulled back into a tight bun. Melina preferred to keep her hair out of her face. The bright red strobes flashing off of the many rows of endless buildings dotting along Omega's smoggy heart. Melina could hear Balvorn dragging his heavy feet a bit behind her, not saying a word. This was Balvorn's home once. He knew this place better then Melina ever did. The crew had decided to meet up at a bar called 'Dreamscape' at 24:00 on the dot. This would give everyone enough time to get what they needed and meet back before they had to leave again. Javik always made sure his crew was given enough time to straighten out personal affairs so they could continue the mission on with clear minds and hearts. Something not many Commanders did.

"You aren't one to leave Teyshan's side." Balvorn broke the silence as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"He wanted to be by himself. Besides its not him I am worried about, its anyone messing with him." Melina chuckled.

"Uh huh." Balvorn gave a half chuckle. "I am more worried about what you would do to them, not what he could do." Balvorn laughed.

"Hey now." Melina turned herself, a wicked smile growing acrossed her cheeks.

"So how about we hit up that bar?" Balvorn stopped himself in his tracks, crossing his arms.

"This early?" Melina frowned.

"What else are we going to do around here?" The Krogan smirked.

"Good point… lets go." The woman shrugged.

#

The Prothean wanted to surprise Melina with some gun mods to help sharpen her aiming during their fire fights. It wasn't so much something she would have to totally rely on but he knew it would mean the world to her knowing she wasn't aiming completely off. Teyshan knew Melina was able to adapt to many situations rather quickly with her limited vision but if he could shave a few seconds off how long it took her the better. A simple gift for having to put up with him. The thought brought a smile to his face.

Browsing the gun mods displayed along the countertop of the gun shop, a blue blur moving beside him caught one of the Prothean's eyes. It was an Asari. Stepping up to his side the Asari leaned close to him, pressing her chest against his arm, a small sneer growing acrossed her pale blue lips. Her white teeth bared.

"Hey handsome." She spoke, her voice smooth like silk.

Not taking the Asari's advancements towards him. The Prothean bared his own teeth at the woman, his eyes narrowing. Reaching up he shoved the Asari off of his shoulder, scoffing a bit.

"Foolish primitives. I am not interested in you Asari." He snapped.

"Oh come on a big boy like you could handle me." The Asari brought herself close to Teyshan once more.

Closing his mouth, Teyshan turned himself away from the Asari, shoving her away once more.

"Back off." Teyshan hissed.

The Asari stumbled back, her face sinking into a frown.

"Fine we do this the hard way." The Asari reached around and snapped her assault rifle off of her shoulder, aiming it up at the Prothean. Though in that time Teyshan had already fired out a singularity, knocking the Asari back the floor. Giving him a chance to escape.

"Was foolish to wander off alone.." Teyshan hissed at himself. This was something that wasn't ever recommended by Javik. Specially for being a Prothean. He was an easy target. Though Teyshan had figured he would be in and out of the shops and meet everyone off at the bar just in time. He wanted to surprise Melina. Yet instead he ended up getting ambushed.

Running down the hallway, the Prothean turned a few sharp corners to hopefully shake the Asari chasing him. She was quick. Teyshan didn't want to bring any attention to himself, knowing what crew and ship he and Javik was traveling on could possibly jeopardize their mission. Cursing himself. Teyshan had immediately stopped himself in his tracks when he was met at a wall. Breathing heavily, the Prothean turned his form. His golden hues gazing around looking for a way to escape when he was suddenly surrounded by not only the one Asari making moves on him earlier but by two other commandoes. What was going on here.

Without hesitation, Teyshan's form began to grow a deep green. He was firing up his biotics, charging them incase any of the commandoes decided to attack him. Perhaps he could fire off another singularity which would give him enough time to escape. The Prothean didn't wish to kill anyone. He didn't want to bring any attention to him or his crew. Such a foolish mistake leaving for himself on such a dangerous port. Javik was not going to be happy with his decision.

"What is it you want, Asari." Teyshan snapped.

"You." One of them laughed.

Teyshan was about to fire off that singularity when he felt his knees grow hot. Blood dripping down his thighs and knees. His legs immediately felt weak, unable to hold up his weight. Crumbling down to the floor. The Prothean gazed quickly at his bloodied legs with his two main eyes. His other two keeping an eye on the commandoes. He had been shot in the legs, multiple times.

"Any other way you could of cornered him without shooting him up you foolish idiots!" Another voice broke the silence, causing Teyshan to gaze up, his four golden hues narrowing.

Hayshek shoved one of the Asari's off to the side, his dark armor glinting off of the red lights above them all.

"You." Teyshan snapped.

"Yeah, me. An you are by yourself. Alone. Where is your meat. That human pet you keep around." Hayshek laughed.

"Away from you." Teyshan slowly brought himself back up to his feet, his knees struggling to hold his weight. It only caused the Prothean to crumple back to the floor. More blood oozing down, staining his under suit.

"Look at you, you are so weak. I figured out what makes your crew tick. It's you.. And that piece of meat you keep around." Hayshek's eyes narrowed.

"You stay away from her." Teyshan snapped.

"Oh no, I am not after that weak primitive you keep around. I am after you. Without you two together. Your little mission crumbles. I am here to break you down." Hayshek's voice grew cold.

Teyshan's biotics began to flare up once more until he felt a knife to his throat, Hayshek had snapped himself around, digging his fingers under Teyshan's armor and working through his under suit. Hayshek's fingers gripped tightly around Teyshan's right wing close to his shoulder. It was a very sensitive area for a Prothean. Quivering from the pain. Teyshan bared his teeth. He had been pinned and there was no calling for help. Hayshek gave a quick yank against the base of Teyshan's wing, forcing the Prothean down on the floor completely paralyzed in pain.

"You are coming with me…" Hayshek hissed.

#

Balvorn had been knocking back the countless rounds of Rynchol when Melina had barely touched her martini. Tapping her fingers on the bar, the woman felt a bit uneasy. She hated the fact Teyshan was by himself but was going to follow his request to be alone. It killed her but she didn't wish to be 'clingy'. Yet in a dangerous port, it was only sane, one would be rather worried. Specially since her partner was a Prothean. Melina adjusted herself in her seat when she noticed Dean walk up to her side all smiles. Judging by the color of his cheeks, he was clearly drunk.

"Hey.. So where is your husband?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah where is my husband. What time is it?" Melina frowned.

"You need to loosen up Melina, he's probably just.. Shopping or something." Dean stumbled into the bar.

"And you need to stop drinking. You are the worst when it comes to hangovers." Melina shook her head.

"You are no fun." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah.. No fun." Melina frowned.

Normally Melina would of taken this chance to relax and unwind. Blow of steam. Yet everyone was here but Teyshan. Everyone was accounted for, but Teyshan. He hadn't sent her any messages on her omnitool. Yet the Prothean was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. He always kept her somewhat updated on things when they were apart. There had been times Melina wasn't able to go down with the field teams due to her limited vision, yet the Prothean had always made sure Melina knew what was going on. The woman knew she wasn't being clingy. This was out of character for him. Something was off. Something happened.

Sliding off of her seat, Melina ignored her unfinished martini when she began to make her way out of the bar. Though feeling an arm slip around hers, she was stopped. Turning herself, she noticed Dean standing next to her making sure the woman wasn't about to wonder off into the pits of Omega by herself.

"He's fine Melina, I think you are over reacting." Dean giggled.

"Over reacting? Over reacting how?" A sharp frown sunk down onto the woman's face.

"When your husband died.." Dean tipped his head, a bigger smile growing acrossed his face. "You are always worried something is going to happen to those you care about. To Teyshan. You are over reacting. You need to relaaaaax." Dean swayed. His blue hues blinking several times.

Melina could feel the anger burning up inside of her. She knew Dean often said things he didn't mean when he was drunk. He got rude, but this was a low blow.

"Fuck you." Melina's anger snapped. Immediately her arm flew, her fist meeting Dean's face. She clocked him square in the jaw, knocking him back to the floor.

"Out of all people…" Melina hissed.

Melina turned herself to immediately be met with the sharp gaze of Javik's. Surprisingly he didn't look mad. It was almost like he understood.

"Javik, I think Teyshan is missing." Melina's voice wavered.

"I am aware of this Melina, he hasn't sent me any messages since arriving. You an I can search. I'll send the rest of the crew back to the ship." Javik was calm and collected. Something Melina knew she needed to rely on. It was going to be a long night, but hopefully they would find Teyshan unhurt and safe. Perhaps just lost. Melina needed to keep her hopes up from fearing the worst.

 **Authors Note:**

 **As per warning above the next few chapters are going to be very dark. Thank you for sticking with me this far.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 25: The lover's broken heart**

 **Authors Note: The chapters from here on out are going to get very very dark. For awhile. Consider yourself warned. There will be sensitive topics talked about.**

Teyshan felt his body being dragged acrossed the dirt riddled floor. Blood trickling down the side of his temple. His legs burned, his shoulder aching from Hayshek pulling sharply against his wing. The Prothean felt himself wavering in and out of consciousness. Everything blurry, everything hurt. For once he actually felt…scared. His omnitool was off. Luckily Hayshek wasn't aware Teyshan had it. In due time Teyshan would use it to warn the others of what happened. It was going to be his only ticket in getting out of this alive.

#

Melina looked over at Javik as he scanned the hallway with his deep golden hues. The elder Prothean's top lip pulled back, baring his teeth. Thoughts running through his head about what could of happened.

"Did he tell you what he was off doing, Melina?" Javik asked, breaking the silence.

Melina sighed inwardly. Closing her eyes she shook her head. Teyshan didn't say a word about what he was planning. Only that he needed a bit of time alone to get some things done. The woman turned herself towards Javik, her cloudy hues opening.

"No.. not a word. He just told me he would meet me later at the bar." Melina's eyes narrowed..

"Foolish to go off by himself." Javik muttered softly.

The woman knew Javik wasn't mad at Teyshan, but more frustrated over all of this. A leader was always responsible for their subordinates, even during shore leave. It could be a poor reflection on Javik's skills as a leader if one of his own had went missing. Then again nobody was questioning Javik's leadership skills. It was ingrained into him from the Empire.

Javik suddenly turned himself, all four of his golden hues staring down at Melina. The woman stopped herself in her tracks and nearly froze. The look he was giving her was alarming. A slow frown settled onto the woman's brows. The Elder Prothean gazed at Melina sideways, thoughts running through his head. Melina could read it on him. He was up to something, his mind was racing. Javik looked like he was debating. That's when it hit Melina. She knew exactly what he was debating. Without hesitation, Javik took a step in to Melina's space, his arms outreached. Placing his hands on the woman's shoulders, the Prothean cleared his mind. Melina relaxed under his touch. Her body feeling warm, her mind opening up to him, she was willing to help in anyway possible, even if that meant Javik seeing.. Well everything.

Javik didn't wish to look back far into the woman's memories. He didn't need to see the moments closest to her and Teyshan, but he had hoped to get enough of an idea about what Teyshan was possibly planning. Maybe it was a clue he said, the way he looked at her. Something Melina perhaps didn't pick up on. Protheans could be a lot more subtle then the woman could realize. Though Javik was quite surprised how much she did pick up on, over the others in his crew. The Prothean was able to feel something, recent. A memory not really buried deep within the woman's mind. She wasn't resisting their transference. Something that helped Javik immensely.

 _Melina felt the weight on the bed adjust as Teyshan pulled himself close to her. His warmth giving the woman a sense of comfort. Something she sought out each night. Even more so when she was feeling stressed or upset._

 _"Teyshan" The woman gave a soft smile._

 _"Yes?" The young Prothean focused himself._

 _"I debated something."_

 _"What is it that you debated?" Teyshan's sub harmonics growing tight. A sign of unsurity._

 _"About getting my vision fixed." The words slipped out from Melina's mouth. She hated that. The woman wished she could of eased this conversation on Teyshan a bit easier, but she knew Protheans preferred the cold harsh truth sometimes and this wasn't something she wanted to keep from him. There was no point in keeping secrets._

 _"Why?" Teyshan broke the brief silence._

 _"Just thought I could be more useful out in battle with a clear set of eyes." The woman sighed._

Javik pulled himself away from Melina's form, his hands dropping down to his sides. The woman opened her own hues, gazing up at the elder Prothean, she could tell he was processing all of this. She knew what he was reading, she could feel it. It played in her mind just as much as it played in his. Though she wasn't sure why Javik was particularly interesting in this memory. It seemed a bit useless.

"I see." Javik rumbled a bit.

"What is it?" Melina adjusted her weight to her other leg. Her body feeling a bit tired.

Javik was quiet for a moment, his four golden hues gazing down at the floor. He was thinking deeply. Reaching up to his mouth, the elder Prothean ran a finger over his bottom lip, his top pulling up a bit, almost sneering. Dropping his hand, Javik closed his mouth. Those four golden hues gazing back at Melina sharply.

"That is it, you have mentioned wanting to have a pair of clear eyes for battle. I believe Teyshan went to go search for something to help you. Perhaps a weapons mod, or a visor. We need to search the market place." Javik's hues narrowed.

Melina's mouth dropped a bit, she was in pure shock over how the elder Prothean was able to figure that out from that simple memory. Melina would of never figured out that Teyshan went to go look for weapon mods. Though it didn't surprise her. Teyshan could be a very caring individual. Specially when it came to her.

Javik turned his gaze from the woman and looked down the hallway. Motioning for Melina to follow him, the Prothean kept his steps light and quick. Everything was unusually quiet around this part of Omega. Javik remembered spending a fair amount of time here during his travels with Commander Shepard. It was always so busy in the marketplace. Though with the Reaper war going on at that time. People were naturally more on the move, buying what they needed instead of putting it off later. Keeping his golden hues on the look out, the elder Prothean browsed around several shops until one caught his eye. It was tucked back in the corner a bit out of the ways. Turning himself around, Javik made sure Melina was still following him closely. The woman wasn't more then a few steps behind him. The air was thick around here. Heavy. It felt dangerous. The Prothean's stomach was almost making flips with how unnerving this area was to him. He could feel everyone's emotions dripping off of every surface in Omega. He was going to need to shower extensively when they got done.

Sighing inwardly, Javik made his way over to the small shop in the corner. Rifle mods, scopes, visors lined the walls of the booth, the counter tops were littered with armor, biotic amps and much more. A few issues of Fornax stacked in a pile along the corner. The elder Prothean reached out towards the counter, closing his eyes. He began reading, feeling, sensing. He could see Teyshan here looking at the scopes. He felt excited, hoping it would please Melina but soon the Prothean was interrupted by an Asari who wouldn't leave him be. He looked upset. Javik couldn't read what Teyshan said to her, but only saw that he pushed her away several times before leaving the small shop. Javik's hues opened, turning their gaze over to the woman who was keeping a look out for anyone who could attack while Javik was busy.

Smart girl.

"He was here." Javik broke the long silence.

"Did you see what happened? Where he went?" Melina frowned softly.

Javik only shook his head for a moment.

"We will need to continue searching. I sensed that he left after being harassed by a foolish Asari." Javik sighed knowing Melina wasn't going to be happy to hear it.

"Dammit, ok." The woman shook her head.

Javik didn't say another word. Turning himself away from the shop, he began to follow the hallway down in another direction, the air growing thicker. Occasionally the elder Prothean would stop and touch the floor, a wall. Hoping to pick up some kind of trail. Yet it felt cold, Teyshan's signiture couldn't be felt anywhere close.

It was frustrating.

Melina followed closely behind Javik. Granted the elder Prothean's walls had been up for some time. She could read the frustration over Javik's face the further they had gotten away from Teyshan's trail. The Prothean was hard at work, hoping to pick up something, anything to find the other. Melina knew they wouldn't be able to ask for any kind of security footage in hopes of finding him. Omega didn't have such a thing. Landing on the port meant you knew what you were getting into. Whatever happened to you or your own ship was your own responsibility and not those of who ran Omega. It was frustrating. Melina knew if this happened on the Citadel there would be some hope of finding something, even then it could have been a stretch. Melina stayed close to Javik but noticed he was beginning to pull away from her quicker. The elder Prothean had picked up his pace, breaking into a jog, he must of found something.

Following him into a corner, Melina immediately stopped in her tracks when she noticed deep crimson blood pooled onto the floor. It was a bit dried, signifying how long it had been possibly sitting there. Javik reached down on the floor, touching the metal. His golden hues closing.

 _'I hope its not his'_ Melina thought to herself.

Javik stood up, his arms dropping to his sides. The Prothean's hands balled up into tight fists, his head shaking back and forth a bit before sucking in a gasp of air through his teeth. This wasn't good. Melina could read it all over his face. He was hesitating in telling her what he saw, what he sensed.

"What…" Melina whispered.

"It is not good, Melina." Javik's tone was gentle. A lot more gentle then he ever had it before. It alarmed her.

Javik's fists relaxed, looking up at the woman, the Prothean's golden hues narrowed a bit. His top lip pulling up a bit, he was hesitating.

"Please tell me." Melina whispered once more.

"Teyshan was cornered.. I sensed much pain. That blood is his. Hayshek took him. I could not tell where. We need to get back to the ship and start the search as soon as we can. Just know Melina I will not give up on him, until we either find him alive… or well.."

"No we will find him alive." Melina interrupted.

Javik didn't respond. He only nodded in understanding. Losing a good soldier such as Teyshan was a huge blow to the mission and a even bigger blow against the unit. They all worked well together and a without Teyshan, it meant Melina wasn't able to focus. Without the woman's focus. Dean would be distracted. It was a dangerous but well working chain they had created together. Javik could only hope Melina could keep it together. So far she was. Though only time could tell. Something like this could wreck someone, or make them stronger. With Melina it could swing either way. Her past had shown losing someone would wreck them. Now he needed to focus on getting him and his crew back onto the ship and breaking the news with the rest of everyone else. Nobody was going to take this well.

Melina felt her heart sinking deep into her chest. She had to keep it together. For her sake and for Teyshan's. The woman knew if she didn't focus on possibly triangulating Hayshek's attack patterns, then she was going to lose her partner, the love of her life, her husband forever. Though it was going to be hard to stay strong when it felt like your soul was going to shred apart with this news.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Super dark chapters coming up. I will be keeping the warning up as long as I have this arc going. Chapter updates will be more regular since I've got the time to kill. Thank you for all the love!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 26: The warrior's will.**

 **Authors Note: The chapters from here on out are going to get very dark. For awhile. Consider yourself warned. There will be sensitive topics talked about.**

Everything was blurry, light waving around as if trapped under water. He could hardly see, couldn't move much. Shaking his head, Teyshan focused his four golden hues on the white wall, hoping to gather his scattered head together into one single thought. That's when it was all coming together for him. He had been taken hostage by the other Prothean. Hayshek. Gazing down at his arms, Teyshan pulled at his bonds despite knowing he wasn't able to get away. Another painful twinge beat at the side of his head causing Teyshan to briefly close his hues. That's when he heard footsteps closing in on the room he now occupied. Teyshan didn't bother to rush and open his golden hues. All he wanted to do was wake up from this horrible nightmare. The Prothean focused less on those heavy footsteps and more in on his biotics. Maybe if he could get them fired up high enough he would be able to break free from his bonds and escape. Taking a deep breath in, Teyshan focused all of his attention on his hands. His biotics beginning to flare. The Prothean's top lip quivered. Pulling hard at his bonds, he could feel the metal tightening around his sore wrists. Jerking hard against his cuffs, the Prothean's biotics flared out, unleashing a singularity. Yet his bonds didn't budge. Hissing in slight pain, Teyshan opened his golden hues gazing down at his bloodied wrists. It wasn't going to work. His head was beginning to pound even harder. He would have to wait for the right moment before he tried again.

Before Teyshan could even catch the flying blur out of his right secondary eye. He felt a hard object crashing against the side of his temple, more blood dripping down his brow. The young Prothean slumped in his chair, his thoughts scattered once more.

 _ **"You are foolish to think you could escape from me."**_ The voice spoke Prothean. Teyshan opened his golden hues, his vision wavering from darkness to seeing the very blurry form of Hayshek looming over him.

 _ **"No you are the foolish one Hayshek. Do you honestly think my team won't find me? Do you honestly believe they won't take you down?"**_ Teyshan hissed back. The Prothean language almost feeling foreign on his lips. Javik would always speak the human English out of respect for the other team members. Occasionally their conversations would be in Prothean, but never for long and never often. The human language was beginning to feel more natural for him to speak then his own 'dead' language.

 _ **"I do not care that they find you alive or dead. You are here to be broken. I am here to break your team. To break your pet's heart."**_ Hayshek's voice was cold.

 _ **"I won't bet on it."**_ Teyshan snapped back.

 _ **"It seems like our useless empire has taught you one thing."**_ Hayshek stepped away from Teyshan's chair. Dropping the metal rod he had used to smash into Teyshan's head onto the floor.

Teyshan bared his teeth at Hayshek. His golden hues narrowing at the other Prothean.

 _ **"Why are you so against the Empire."**_ Teyshan's voice dropped an octave. His golden hues staring the other Prothean down, maybe he could find a way to make him crack. On anything.

 _ **"It was over the fact they had let lesser, weaker species into the Empire. All those weaklings ever had to do was bow down to the Empire and they welcomed them in with open arms."**_ Hayshek hissed. Turning himself away from Teyshan, the other Prothean crossed his arms behind him. Shifting his weight to one leg.

 _ **"All because you deemed the others as weak."**_ Teyshan's voice grew quiet.

Hayshek turned himself around. His dark hues narrowing at the young Prothean. Taking a step up to him, he leaned down, his gaze growing cold, dark. Teyshan could feel his gut twisting.

 _ **"Shouldn't of taken the avatar of truth this long to figure this all out. The Empire had allowed weaklings in. They needed to be taken out. Yet they didn't take them out. Didn't extinguish them like they should of. That was why the Reapers killed us all."**_ Hayshek reached up. His boney fingers wrapping around Teyshan's throat a sick smile growing acrossed his face.

Teyshan pulled his head back, feeling those fingers wrap tightly around his fragile wind pipe, squeezing just sharply enough to cause the young Prothean to feel the blood pump harder inside of his head. Teyshan pulled at his bonds, his head pounding. It didn't take long for the Prothean to feel his consciousness slip. His vision darkening.

 _Melina had occupied the same chair for the past several hours, longer then she had cared to admit. The woman seemingly was stumped on something. She had gotten pretty good at identifying relics in the dig site. Yet Teyshan stared down at the woman as she raked her fingers through her curly tresses._

 _"I don't understand.." The woman muttered._

 _"Do not understand, what Melina." Teyshan moved over to her side, kneeling down. Those golden hues gazing over the relic she was almost glaring at._

 _"What.. This is.." She sighed._

 _"Well." Teyshan breathed in._

 _"Don't tell me. I want to figure this out." Melina looked up, her dark hues bright. A playful smile growing acrossed her cheeks._

 _Teyshan reached up and gently grasped the woman's chin with his fingers, turning her head to face him. A warm smile pulling at the sides of his lips. The Prothean's golden hues searching her soft face._

 _"What is it.." Teyshan's eyes widened a bit, the Prothean was tempted to just tell her but he knew she wanted to figure this out._

 _"A…" Melina turned herself to face him, sighing a bit. "A memory shard?" She asked._

 _"Yes." Teyshan smiled even wider, running his fingers down her cheekbone and over her lips._

 _"You are making it hard for me to concentrate." Melina laughed._

 _"Good." Teyshan rumbled. His hues narrowing._

#

Melina was sitting at her desk, her fingers drumming over and over trying to keep her thoughts from running to anything dark. The woman's hair was a complete mess. She hadn't bothered to brush it ever since they had gotten back to the ship. The woman needed to get her act together if she had hoped to ever find Teyshan again. Javik was relying her now more then ever for help. Ringing her fingers through her messy hair, the woman pulled her hair up into a tight bun, closing her eyes for a moment. Breathing in slowly, Melina opened her cloudy hues. Slowly standing up from her desk, the woman turned herself to only be met with Dean standing not to far from her.

Broken. He looked incredibly broken.

Biting at the back of her lip. Dean was the last person she wanted to see or talk to at this moment. Normally he would have been one of the first people she went to for support. Dean had always been a stable part of Melina's life. Now? She wasn't so sure.

"Melina." Dean whispered.

"Yes Dean?" Melina crossed her arms.

"Can we talk?" The man inquired.

"Dean…" Melina sighed. "Honestly that is the last thing I want to do right now." She had to be blunt.

Dean's head sank, his blue hues gazing down at the floor. His form slumping a bit. Shoulders low.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry." The man looked back up at Melina, she could see tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Her heart sank.

"What you said really hurt Dean. I never would of expected you to tell me that. Anything but that." Melina snapped. Perhaps a bit to harsh for how broken up this man was, but she wanted to make sure he understood just how bad it had hurt her. Melina straightened herself a bit, her cloudy hues narrowing. "Specially you out of all people." The woman shook her head.

Dean's head sunk once more. "Truly I am sorry. Please forgive me. Perhaps not now but sometime. I ask that you forgive me." Dean shook his head a bit and immediately turned himself away from Melina, walking back down the hall.

Melina felt bad for snapping at him so harshly even after he had come to her to apologize, but the woman needed time to let this go. Soon, but not right now.

Breathing out deeply. The woman straightened herself up and walked down the ships hallway, making her way down to Javik's office. After stepping down a set of stairs and down another hallway the woman stopped at the Elder Prothean's door. Reaching up she pressed the access pad to the door and dropped her arms down by her side. Melina counted down the seconds until the door slid open and took a step inside, her cloudy hues meeting with those ever stern golden eyes from Javik.

"Melina." He simply greeted her.

"Javik." She nodded.

The Elder Prothean was sitting at his desk, two of his golden hues gazing down to the data pad nestled in his hands. Javik's top lip pulled back, almost sneering. Walking over to the Prothean's side Melina gazed down at the data pad.

"Any leads?" She inquired.

"No.. Not any solid leads Melina. We have not gotten any more reports of colony attacks. Not since we intercepted Hayshek's last attack. And well since Teyshan has went missing." The Prothean signed.

Melina sucked in gulp of air, breathing out slowly. Narrowing her hues her mind began racing. Pulling away from the Elder Prothean's side, the woman leaned back against the desk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Do you think, it might be that Hayshek has finally built himself a base?" Melina's brows rose. "I mean if he's not taking the time to attack anymore colonies then he has to go somewhere and we know for certain he won't show up on Earth of Omega." The woman tipped her head.

"That Melina, is smart. No point to wasting resources." Javik lowered the data pad on the desk, his golden hues narrowed.

"Now we just need to figure out where." The woman pulled her weight off of the desk and back on her feet.

"What do you suggest?" Javik gazed up at her.

"Colonies.. We need to look at colony data. Find where the majority of the attacks have been located and start there. Perhaps if he found his base early he would go out and attack the closest colonies until he started getting more confident and attacking colonies further away." Melina nodded.

"Teyshan was smart to have chosen you." Javik slipped.

Melina's eyes widened a bit. Her breath hitched. This was quite the compliment coming from the elder Prothean. "Thank you Javik." She gave him a weak smile.

"Remain strong Melina, we will find him." Javik gave her a curt nod before turning away from her.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone. I am so sorry for basically abandoning this story. I have been incredibly busy the past few months. Also Mass Effect Andromeda has taken up a lot of my free time and this past chapter was turning out for me to write. Updates the next few weeks will be slow. I will be up in Canada for the month of August. Though I refuse to just leave this story permanently hanging. I've been at it for 2 years now? Buh. Thank you for all of the love. Happy Reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 27: The other's rage.**

 **Authors Note: This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. So this may be a bit hard to read. Consider yourself warned.**

 _"Breath… just breath."_ Teyshan could almost hear Melina talking to him, her voice was sweet and gentle. The room was spinning, the Prothean's body ached. He couldn't tell how much time had past. All he knew was that he felt like he was wasting away in that very chair he was cuffed into. Keeping his golden hues closed, the Prothean kept his ears focused more in on the sounds around him instead of trying to see what was going on. He could hear muffled voices walking around. Much of those voices sounding like they came from Asari. So the other Prothean had recruited Asari to do his dirty work. Figures. The Prothean empire's favorite species to possibly carry out the next cycle if they had failed. They were possibly the closest species that had resembled their own. Teyshan knew the other hated the Batarians and even humans. So it would make sense to recruit power hungry Asari.

The hum of the door opening snapped Teyshan out of his thoughts. Opening up his golden hues, his blurred vision focused in on who had entered his cell.

It was the other.

 _ **"I do not understand what keeps you going foolish one. You have no reason to hope of ever getting out of here."**_ Hayshek hissed.

 _ **"You do not know me."**_ Teyshan only shook his head, closing his golden hues once more.

 _ **"No I may not. But I know how to get under your skin."**_ Hayshek's voice was cold. Devoid of all emotion.

Teyshan's golden hues opened just the moment when the other had grabbed Teyshan by the jaw. His teeth baring. Kneeling down, Hayshek's stern hues met with Teyshan's angry gaze. A sick smile growing acrossed his face.

Letting go of Teyshan's jaw. Hayshek motioned for an Asari to come into the cell. The woman was holding onto a long metal rod. It was obviously a stun baton of some kind. Hayshek slowly stood up to his feet and took a step back, allowing the woman to get closer to Teyshan. Tipping his head, the sneer grew wider on Hayshek's face. Teyshan wasn't sure what this other Prothean had planned but it wasn't going to turn out well for him. All he knew was that he was going to need to take "Melina's" advice and just keep breathing. As long as he kept breathing he knew he was going to be ok. He was alive.

"What is her name?" Hayshek snapped.

"Whose name?" Teyshan growled in return.

"Your mate. What is her name." Hayshek bared his teeth.

"I will not tell you.." Teyshan only shook his head.

"Name now!" Hayshek hissed.

"No."

Hayshek tipped his head to the side and nodded at the Asari standing next to Teyshan's worn frame. The Asari snapped up her arm and dug the shock baton hard against the Prothean's neck, high amounts of voltage coursed through his body.

Teyshan had never felt his muscles grow so tight before. His mind blanking from the sheer pain of the voltage. The Prothean struggled to keep his mind on Melina. She was the only thing he needed. The only thing keeping him going… if he could just imagine her smile..

The pain suddenly stopped.

Teyshan opened his hues once more. Vision blurring.

"Her name.." Hayshek demanded louder.

"No.." Teyshan gasped.

Teyshan felt that awful coursing of electricity ripping through his body once more. The time had seemed to pass by forever. His body wreathing in pain, his heart begging for the electricity to stop. The Prothean was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out alive now. If he would ever see the stars again, see Melina again.

The pain stopped once more.

"Name." Hayshek pushed the Asari away from Teyshan's side. Leaning down close to the young Prothean, the other bared his teeth.

"I.. have to protect her.." Teyshan gasped.

A sick laugh began escaping from Hayshek's lips. Pulling back from the young Prothean's side, he turned himself away from Teyshan and only shook his head.

"Foolish. What makes you think you will ever see her again? What makes you think you can escape from here? What even makes you think they will ever be able to find you. Perhaps your commander is busy protecting those Batarian's I have sent my commandoes out to slaughter?" Hayshek laughed even louder.

The first crack appeared. Hayshek noticed it almost immediately. The Prothean's resolve was beginning to wear down.

Teyshan's hues closed tightly. Breathing in deeply he only shook his head. "I do not believe you."

"They are foolish, weak. Your mate is weak. Just like when I almost choked the life out of her." A deep laugh escaped the other's lips once more.

"No!" Teyshan snapped. His golden hues shot open. Despite feeling weaker then ever. Teyshan began thrashing against his bonds. The metal cuffs digging sharply into his wrists. Blood beginning to drip from his raw wounds. The cuffs weren't going to budge.

 _ **"Sensitive topic with you?"**_ Hayshek gazed down at the struggling Prothean.

 _ **"You are to not talk about Melina."**_ Teyshan snapped.

"Was that so hard to tell me your mate's name?" Hayshek walked to the side of the cell, leaning against the wall. His slender arms crossing in front of his wide chest.

Teyshan could immediately feel his heart sink in his chest. He had sworn to protect her at all costs. It was now his life's primary purpose. He had already lost her once before. He couldn't bare losing her again. Being away from her was killing him but he knew at least Javik would take care of her.

 _ **"So your pet's name is Melina. That is a beautiful name for such a ugly weak abomination."**_ Hayshek spat.

 _ **"Stop.."**_ Teyshan shook his head, his golden hues closing once more.

Hayshek started cackling again. Pulling himself up off the wall. The other Prothean walked over to Teyshan's side. Reaching around behind his shoulder. Hayshek wrapped his fingers around the base of Teyshan's right wing. He could feel the young Prothean immediately tensing up, his breath becoming more shallow from nervousness. Sliding the blade out from under his armor. Hayshek whipped his arm over Teyshan's shoulder, cutting his wing clean off. The young Prothean was in shock. He didn't know what happened but due to the deep nagging pain growing acrossed his shoulder and down his back, the color drained from his face. Hayshek had just separated Teyshan from something so personal to any Prothean.

Hayshek stepped in front of Teyshan, holding his detached wing. Dropping it down on the floor in front of him, the other Prothean's hues narrowed.

 _ **"When I ask you a question. I expect you to answer it. Or it will be your other wing next time. I do not think your pet would like seeing you like this."**_ Hayshek hissed.

Teyshan couldn't speak. Two of his golden hues gazed down at his wing laying on the floor, the pain growing immense down his back. He felt disgusting, he felt lost. He felt.. Broken.

Without saying a word. Hayshek had turned on his heal and left the room. Leaving Teyshan to his own thoughts.

#

Melina was exhausted. Almost not catching a wink of sleep since Teyshan had went missing off of Omega, the woman had spent whatever time she could gather together researching hotspots as to where Hayshek could be keeping his hideout. Though Javik often demanded the woman would take her time to rest. He needed her to be in the best shape she could be in. Roaming around on the ship in a half zombie state wasn't going to help anyone. Melina tucked herself into her bed. Nuzzling up against a small pillow. Breathing slowly, the woman felt hot tears immediately escaping from her eyes. She knew the longer they took to find Teyshan, the less of a chance that he would be ok. She had to remain strong. Not only for herself, but for Teyshan. He needed her more then ever, but there was nothing wrong with releasing emotion. Specially emotion that one would pack away and bury during the day. Reaching up, Melina whipped away some of the tears off of her warm cheeks. Her breath hitched. She was feeling sick, she felt exhausted and worn down. Raising her left arm up, Melina activated her omnitool. Scrolling through some of the files, the woman pulled up a picture of Teyshan. It was after the first week he had spent at her home. The Prothean was still a bit rough around the edges then but had allowed her to take his photo. He looked guarded, his golden hues holding a level of raw anger she really hadn't noticed before. Yet he was still beautiful. Teyshan was always beautiful to her. The woman never would of figured in her life she would of fallen in love with someone so alien and human at the same time. Someone that made her bare her heart to the world and never second guess any of it. She could only hope he was doing ok. That he was still alive. She was going to find him. Melina wasn't going to lose someone so close in her life again. Not again. Not ever again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Things won't be as dark as this chapter from here on out but they still will be rough for the next few chapters. Thank you so much for sticking it out this far.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 28: The test.**

 **Authors Note: The next few chapters are dark. Consider yourself warned.**

An Asari had slipped inside of the cell room that Hayshek had claimed to be Teyshan's new home. Stepping quietly over to his side, her fearful eyes gazed down to see the broken Prothean. Just a week ago Teyshan was spirited and strong. Now he was just a husk of what he once was. She was ordered to let the young Prothean be freed of his bonds and to have the ability to at least walk around his cell. Hayshek had figured he was broken down enough he wasn't going to try and escape. If not he could always threaten the life of Teyshan's mate. He wouldn't know any better. The Asari leaned down, her deep blue eyes searching Teyshan's golden empty orbs. Reaching up, she waved her hand in front of his face hoping to catch his gaze.

Nothing

He didn't even blink. Teyshan just sat there breathing, his empty hues staring off into the distance. The Asari frowned. Reaching down, she unclipped each cuff that wrapped tightly around the Prothean's wrists freeing him. Yet his body didn't flinch.

Backing away, the Asari slipped out of the cell room and locked the door behind her. It was almost heart breaking to see the once ferocious avatar of Truth be broken down into basically nothing.

It was what Hayshek wanted. It was what he got.

Every breath was agonizing to take. The stench of his own blood filled his nostrils. Teyshan was in too much pain to move. His mind feeling cloudy and broken. He didn't know what was going to happen. The Prothean was honestly scared. Teyshan could never recall a time that he was ever really scared of the Reapers possibly killing him, but now that one of his own kind had done this to him. Broken down his spirit, cut off his wing, threatened his bond mate's life? Melina's life? He was scared to do anything. Was the Asari taking off his bonds a test? Was Hayshek testing him? If Teyshan got up would he go after Melina? Would he cut off his other wing? Teyshan wasn't sure at all. He didn't know what to do. Taking in a sharp breath. Teyshan pulled himself out of the chair, his muscles screaming at him. Standing up, the Prothean's legs gave out, his whole body crashing to the floor.

It smelled. Everything smelled of his blood. Everything was covered in his blood.

Gathering what little bit of strength he had left, Teyshan dragged himself to one of the walls of his cell. Leaning against it, the Prothean leaned back and closed his golden hues. Immediately his body relaxed enough making him pass out from sheer exhaustion.

 _His family lay at the bottom of that hill. His mother, his father and his only brother. He was the only one alive. The sovereign class Reaper had simply walked by his families home laying it down into a pile of dust with one hit of its beam before moving on to the next family, the next home, the next city. Everything that Teyshan ever knew, ever loved was gone. Teyshan's father had been forced to retire from the Empire due to his age. A man too weak to serve. So Teyshan had lived in simple bliss, his mother a Scientist, his younger brother and him shielded from the impending doom of the Reapers. It was never talked about, the word Reaper never mentioned. Teyshan knew early about them but they had never struck his home. Were they safe? He had assumed so. His parents told him so. Now he knew it was all a lie. Picking up his father's particle rifle off the charred covered ground. Teyshan gripped it tight against his shoulder, running down that hill and into the forest, quickly coming acrossed those rumored Indoctrinated agents. They looked nothing like a Prothean. Just abominations. Everything that had come from Reapers were abominations. He was going to seek out the truth from here on out. No more was he going to remain shielded from the war._

#

Melina was sitting at Javik's desk, looking over the many data pads he had scattered around. Tapping her fingers on the side of the pad, her cloudy hues darted up seeing Javik's form pace back and forth his office. He was uneasy. She could tell that this was eating at him. More so then ever. Large heavy foot falls from outside of the office broke Javik out of his small mental frenzy. Gazing up, the Elder Prothean's golden hues met up with Balvorn standing just outside of the office. He had looked rather alarmed.

"Javik, Melina our ship got pinged." Balvorn turned his head, motioning towards the comm room.

"What do you mean we got pinged?" Melina slowly sat up from the chair. Her brows sinking down on her forehead.

"We got pinged. A vid call. I don't know from who. I assumed you or Javik would rather answer it then I." Balvorn stepped out of the office door and more into the hall.

Javik didn't say a word. Looking back at Melina he motioned for the woman to follow him to the comm room. The woman stepped out from behind the desk and quickly followed Javik down the hallway, giving Balvorn a brief shrug before focusing her attention on Javik. The elder Prothean didn't say a word, turning himself towards the comm rooms door. He motioned the door to open and slipped inside, Melina following closely. Standing a bit off to his side. Her cloudy hues saw that he pressed the comms button answering the mysterious ping.

It was Hayshek.

Javik crossed his arms behind his back, straightening himself up and raising his chin. It was a show of power to the other Prothean. Something their culture often demanded. Melina almost felt like slinking off into the shadows but she knew she needed to stand just as strong next to Javik. To not let Hayshek figure out she was scared and worried.

"Well.. Well.. Here you are." Hayshek's cold voice cooed.

It made Melina's stomach flip.

The woman wanted to demand the other Prothean to give up his location so they could find Teyshan but she knew that wouldn't of worked. It never worked. Demanding and threatening an enemy only annoyed them and possibly made them more angry.

"What is it you want?" Javik asked sternly.

"Oh. I already have what I want Javik." the other cackled.

"Teyshan." Melina whispered. Her cloudy hues focusing on Javik's stern face.

"No, my dear. Not him." Hayshek turned himself to focus on Melina, immediately grabbing her attention.

Melina felt her gut sinking. She knew what he wanted.

"You wanted to get us all on edge. You wanted to get all of us desperate and confused. You wanted the team to be broken apart." Melina hissed.

"Smart girl. I can see why the avatar of Truth picked you to be his little play thing." Hayshek cooed again.

Melina was about to start cursing the other Prothean out but she held her tongue. He was only trying to put her even more on edge. Something Teyshan, her and the rest of the crew couldn't afford.

"Javik. Melina, I am giving you a choice. I will allow you to find my base. In due time. I will even give you the coordinates. Teyshan will be there. But, if you so choose to come and give my little base a visit. I will kill him. Melina you will never see your bond mate alive again if you choose this. If you two decide to stay away. Perhaps I will release him. If I feel like it. Only in due time." Hayshek gave a sick smile before immediately hanging up the vid call.

Javik turned himself towards Melina, his golden hues narrow. He almost looked a bit at a loss. Breathing in sharply he tipped his head a bit, thinking for a moment about what he was going to say to the woman.

"Melina, I really feel like this is your call." Javik's voice was soft.

"Javik, this this is a hard choice. If we just leave him there. He could die. Who knows what Hayshek has done to him and if.. I don't.. I…" Melina stammered. Closing her cloudy hues the woman turned herself away from the Prothean, holding herself together. Running her hands over her face she dropped her hands down by her arms.

"We all know Hayshek cannot be trusted. His words cant be trusted. He lies. He managed to sneak into Illos of all places to survive. We have got to find his base, we have got to find Teyshan. We cant let him suffer anymore." Melina turned herself to Javik, her brows knitted together into a frown.

The elder Prothean just gazed at Melina lost in thought. He knew she was right. Perhaps there was a way to speed up their search.

"Can we trace his call?" Melina broke the silence.

"Yes. Yes we can. We will start from there and immediately make a move. We cannot waste anymore time." Javik nodded.

"Thank you." Melina whispered.

#

The woman laid back in her bed. Her exhausted body relishing the comfort of the softness under her. Reaching out, Melina curled her fingers around her blanket pulling it over her legs. Taking in a deep sigh, her cloudy hues gazed up, the stars effortlessly floating by as the ship sailed along in deep space. It was peaceful and was all Melina needed to quiet her mind and ease the worry she had held deep in her heart. The team was currently working on back tracing Hayshek's call. Soon they would find where the signal originated from. If they got the jump they would be able to not only finally take down Hayshek but find Teyshan alive and unharmed. That is all Melina currently had to cling on to. This was still going to take a bit of time. Though Melina knew this was better then waiting around on Hayshek to possibly spout off more lies and lead them into a trap. Only to find Teyshan dead.

Melina reached her arm up, fumbling through the menus she typed out a message to Dean to come and meet her in her room. She finally felt like it was time to make amends with him.

#

Teyshan lay flat on the floor. His body completely limp and weak. Unable to raise himself back up to his feet, the Prothean had almost felt like giving up. All he could hear was Hayshek's voice telling him over and over again that Melina and his crew would never find him. Breathing out slowly, Teyshan reached over to his shoulder, feeling the stump of where his wing used to be. Occasionally the wound would still bleed. The Prothean figured if he lost anymore blood he would die. Melina wouldn't want to see him in this state. How could she accept him like this. Giving up, bloody and beaten up.

The Prothean could hear footsteps walking past his cell. He stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. There was no point in trying to figure out the watches schedule. He was never going to get out of this alive. Suddenly the door opened to his cell. The Prothean didn't even feel like fighting back. Was his captors going to finally take his life? Was this the end of him? He had figured so. Hayshek wasn't going to let Teyshan go alive. Feeling a pair of hands wrap tightly around his arms. His body was lifted up and dragged down the hallway. His feet dragging against the dirty floor. Closing his golden hues, his body grew even more limp. This was his end.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What is going to happen next? We will see! The chapters won't be so dark from here on out. The worst is over. Just a heads up. Thank you all for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Warrior's Mind, a Lover's Heart**

 **Chapter 29: On death's door.**

 **Authors Note: This chapter is dark. Consider yourself warned.**

The shuttle rocked back and forth during the descent, the shock absorbers not even kicking in at all. Melina kept her hues closed the whole ride. It had felt like her gut wanted to come out of her throat from the mix of the awful shuttle ride and nerves. Turning her head, the woman briefly opened her eyes. Those golden orbs staring at the woman as if trying to ease those nerves. Javik had remained almost protective over Melina since Teyshan had disappeared. She knew he wasn't happy with how Dean and treated the whole situation initially and took to Melina's defense very quickly. Melina never would of figured her friendship with Teyshan's Commander would of ever turned out like this. Her Commander. He was almost like a father to Teyshan. Guiding him whenever he had questions. Melina appreciated it. It also had helped Teyshan to adjust much easier in this cycle as well. Specially after Melina had went missing after the colony attack so long ago.

Melina looked away from Javik, her cloudy hues catching Dean's gaze. They had a long talk the previous night about his drunken remarks. She knew he was sorry about it. That he had regretted ever letting those words slip out of his mouth. Melina just wanted to get on the same page as Dean. To let him know she didn't hold it against him. That she didn't hate him and that Melina still cared for Dean as much as she ever did. He had helped her get through some tough times in her life, so she valued his friendship, she always would.

No words were currently exchanged. Everyone knew the possible outcome. Either Teyshan would be ok and rescued. Or he would turned up dead in some form or fashion. The crew had to be swift and stealthy in this mission in hopes for a better outcome.

The shuttle had begun to slow down, until it was nestled behind an outcropping of rocks. The team didn't waste any time unhooking their restraints and go almost bailing out of the shuttle due to pure nerves on everyone's part.

It was white

Everything was white.

Melina wasn't able to tell what was going on or why it was so bright outside but the moment she had stepped out of the shuttle the cold wind ripped right through her under suit, chilling her to the bone. It was snowing outside. Cold. Very cold. Luckily Javik's red armor had stuck out to the woman's blurry vision, so she had allowed him to take point and lead the crew down from the outcropping and close to the entrance of the base. A small ramp lead up to the rather large door. It had looked like it was a former mining camp, the base buried under ground.

Melina's heart was hammering inside of her chest. Everything was cold and quiet.

"We have only one shot to do this right. Melina, Dean are you two ready?" Javik asked quietly. His golden hues stern.

Melina gave a quick nod. Dean's voice softly speaking a 'Yeah' from behind her.

Javik took a deep breath in and walked up to the entrance. Motioning the pad, the door to the base slid open.

Melina would assume that the base would have been locked up tight, but this wasn't the case. No guns, no locks nothing to this entrance.

As the team began to make their way down the entrance hallway, fanning out a bit as they continued to make their way down deeper into the belly of the base, Melina drew herself up close to Javik's side holding her rifle close to her chest. Her finger hovering over the trigger and keeping her ears open to any other sounds then the teams movements. Her dark cloudy eyes gazed up at Javik. A frown knitted over her forehead.

"Something doesn't seem right." She whispered.

"I agree. It is too quiet here. Perhaps they have set up a trap." Javik whispered in return.

"Or just completely abandoned this whole place." Dean called out from a ways behind them.

The man was standing next to a terminal. His fingers dancing over the keyboard. His eyes gazing at the security monitors. Melina slowly drew herself up from their hiding spot, keeping her assault rifle close. Quickly skittering over to Dean's side, she gently nudged him over a bit so she could get a good look.

He was right. The whole base was empty.

"We should still probably scout around. Perhaps get any clues or something…" Melina's voice began to grow tight. Desperation was quickly bubbling up to the surface.

"Yes Melina." Javik stood from his spot. His voice reassuring.

Lowering her Assault Rifle. The woman took a deep breath and looked towards Javik's guidance. She felt at a complete loss. This was exactly where the signal had come from. There was no possible way someone could bounce a false signal with quantum entanglement communication. Or she had figured Hayshek would of found this out himself and decided to pack up and leave. The later thought made her heart drop. This would of meant Teyshan was still missing… or dead.

Javik slipped his rifle over his shoulder, allowing it to clip and fold into place. Two of his golden hues gazed in Melina's direction. She needed something, anything so he had figured to just gain a read on the base. Get some answers.

Walking down the hallway, the Prothean leaned down, gently touching the floor with his finger. Warm feelings spreading through his arm.

"I sense, a lot of chaos. A lot of anger here. Hmm. Two were here." Javik stood up, keeping one of his eyes on Melina as she followed closely, her rifle still cradled in her arms.

The team had covered a small faint trail Javik picked up. Both Melina and Dean and kept their guns trained out in case any stragglers still remained at the base. Yet every hallway they had crossed, and scoured. It was empty. Empty of all things except this small thread Javik was clinging on to. Yet the deeper they had walked into the base, the darker and heavier the air had gotten. The woman could sense it, and if Melina sensed it Javik could pick it up.

The Prothean had reached the end of the hallway. The lighting was dark. Melina was on edge. Dean was otherwise oblivious yet still keeping an eye out on any possible attackers. Javik reached out and touched the door. A sick feeling immediately began to bubble up in his gut. The doors slid open and what Javik could immediately sense from the air alone had the elder Prothean very much on edge. Pulling his top lip up, Javik walked to the center of the room, blood had stained into the floor. So much pain in this room. So much hurt. His golden hues focused in on the floor, reaching out he opened his mind, allowing everything to enter.

 _Teyshan was strapped to a chair. So much confusion so much pain. He was covered in blood. His body weak. Hardly ever opening his eyes. It had looked like he was giving up on the will to survive._

Javik immediately pulled back. A sharp look of disgust sinking down on his face. He saw it all happen. Every second of pain Teyshan had felt. His wing being removed. Teyshan giving up. He felt what he felt, knew what he thought. How was he able to survive this?

"Javik? What.. What happened?" Melina's voice shivered.

The elder Prothean straightened himself up and immediately walked out of the room. His body shuddering in horror. He dared not mention what happened to Melina, dare not say what he saw. It would only cause further distress for everyone.

"We have to continue on. He was here. He might be close." Javik's voice grew tight. His sub harmonics wavering a bit.

Melina bit the back of her lip. This couldn't be good.

As the crew walked down the hall, Melina continued to follow Javik's lead, all until her eye caught something. A fresh trickle of blood. The drips continued down the hallway. She knew whose it was. Immediately gripping her assault rifle closer to her chest, Melina took off down the hallway following the trail of blood. It had looked like whomever was bleeding they were being dragged. Whether Melina was right or not, they might possibly know where Teyshan was if it didn't turn out to be his.

"Melina!" Javik called out for her, but she didn't listen. She needed to find whomever this was.

The trail immediately lead past a heavy bulkhead door and outside, into the gusting snow and wind. Immediately blinded by it all. The woman focused whatever she could on those small droplets of blood that stained that ivory snow. Bringing her hands up over her eyes, Melina pushed on further and further into the storm, the droplets getting fewer and fewer the further she pushed on. She swore she had lost Javik out in this storm, but she no longer cared. She needed to find who this was. Then the droplets and stopped. Melina lost the trail.

Standing out alone in the storm, the snow ripping past her eyes, her damp tresses blowing around her like a wet crown, the woman almost felt like screaming in pure rage. Her bones ached from the sheer cold. Looking up from the ground, her cloudy hues gazed out, the wind parted the snow just enough to catch a brief glimpse of a dark and bloodied body laying still buried under some snow.

"Hold on." She whispered.

Fighting her way through the snow, the woman immediately got close enough to the crumpled figure. The snow covered their body just enough she couldn't tell who they were. Collapsing down beside them, Melina immediately started brushing the snow off of their form. Her hues immediately noticed those 4 golden hues staring up at the sky. Blank, devoid of all life.

It was Teyshan.

He didn't appear to be alive.

"No.. no no no.. no.. no.." Melina felt her world shattering around her. Immediately ripping off her coat, the woman wrapped it tightly around his frigid frame. Hot tears pouring down from her cloudy hues. Bringing him up close to her, Melina used what body heat she had to share with his cold body. Yet he still didn't move, his golden hues blank.

"Teyshan come on. I'm here.. Please.." She whispered. Melina shook his body a bit. "Please wake up."

She could hear a voice in the distance calling out her name.

It was Javik.

Immediately her senses heightened. Whipping the tears from her cheeks, Melina held Teyshan tight against her, trying to keep him warm.

"Javik over here! I found Teyshan!" She called back.

Just moments later Javik dropped down by Melina's side, his sharp golden hues gazing down at Teyshan's limp form.

"I'll need to have you hand him to me Melina." his voice was stern.

That was the last thing Melina wanted to do was hand him over, yet Javik had yet to lead her wrong. Pulling herself away from his frame, Melina stood up more tears spilling out from his eyes. Teyshan was completely limp, he didn't appear to be breathing and his eyes were still as empty as ever. Javik had pulled the younger Prothean close and reached over his face, gently closing his eyes.

"Javik… is.." Melina sobbed. "Is.. He alive?"

"I need for you to remain quiet." Javik was still stern. Turning his head towards Dean, who wasn't standing much further away, those stern golden hues narrowed.

"Call the shuttle.. Immediately."

"Right away sir." Dean nodded, turning himself away and bringing up his omnitool.

Melina brought her hands up close to her mouth, biting at her knuckles to keep herself from completely losing it. She didn't know what was going on, but she had feared the worse. Did he die?

 **Authors Note: Intense chapter! I promise things will begin to get easier from here on out. Thank you for reading this far! I love you all!**


End file.
